


Forbiden Love

by Axel_Gabriel



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Howard Stark Lives, Incest, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Nick Fury, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Gabriel/pseuds/Axel_Gabriel
Summary: C'est quelque chose que Steve a toujours gardé pour lui, il n'a jamais pu en parler à qui que ce soit, mais le passé peut ressurgir et sous diverse forme, alors on ne peut y échapper.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Thor, Peggy Carter/Howard Stark, Steve Rogers/Howard Stark, Steve Rogers/Howard Stark/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	1. Howard Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Je met un ENORME Warning ! Cette histoire va aborder un thème particulier et pour éviter de spoiler. Ce n'est pas du viol, ce n'est pas de la torture, ni du SM, mais quelque chose qui semble difficile à accepter et qui semble mettre mal à l'aise certaine personne. Inceste entre un père et son fils !
> 
> Vous êtes prévenu !!!
> 
> Alors, l'histoire débute un peu avant Avengers et ne prend pas en compte la plupart des faits des films, j'ai arrangé au possible le passé de nos héros et l'histoire d'Howard Stark en prend un grand coup ! ... Donc, pas la peine de me dire que j'ai fait des erreurs, je le sais, c'est voulu. Elle es écrite pour ... Le sexe ! ...
> 
> J'assume !
> 
> C'est un peu une réadaptation de l'oeuvre, donc, à ne pas prendre au premier degré s'il vous plait ! J'avais écris cette histoire il y à un moment, j'ai décidé de la transferet ici en espérant que cela vous plaise.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le regard de Steve Rogers se posa sur le dossier du nommé Anthony Edward Stark, alias Iron Man, ses yeux parcourant une fois encore les contours du visage de l'homme, ne pouvant s'en détacher, il avait l'impression d'être totalement hypnotisé par les yeux noisettes tandis qu'un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahissait et il finit par comprendre qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec le père de l'héritier.

Anthony Edward Stark ... Le fils d'Howard Stark ...

C'était comme un rappel à son passé et il n'eut qu'à fermer les yeux pour voir le visage de son ami apparaître comme par magie, comme si c'était hier qu'il les avait quittés pour être congelé, comme s'il était juste devant lui lorsqu'il oserait rouvrir les yeux. Sauf que lorsque ses yeux bleus acceptèrent de s'entrouvrir, il n'y avait devant lui rien d'autre que ce dossier annonçant la mort d'Howard et qui décrivait son fils comme étant un super héro qui avait réussi là où il avait échoué : faire en sorte que la paix dans le monde fut une réalité et non plus un simple rêve.

Steve était loin de cette réalité, dehors, les voitures faisant un boucan du tonnerre, dévoilant qu'il y avait un embouteillage très long et lui, il restait enfermé dans son appartement, ne pouvant pas sortir pour découvrir ce monde trop différent du sien et il finit par se souvenir de ce qu'il avait vécu dans un passé proche pour lui et lointain pour tous les autres ...

***

La base d'Hydra avait explosé, emportant avec elle une multitude de chercheurs que personne ne pleurerait et des recherches tout aussi monstrueuses que leurs créateurs qu'ils avaient trouvé là bas, mais l'explosion s'était fait trop rapidement et Steve n'avait pas pu se mettre à couvert. Il avait cru être épargné et finalement, lorsqu'il avait osé ouvrir les yeux, il avait vu plusieurs morceaux de verre plantés dans son torse.

On l'avait transporté jusqu'à une tente où Howard travaillait sur un nouveau projet mais en les voyant il l'abandonna rapidement pour venir aider. La vie du soldat n'était pas directement en danger, il en était sûr, mais tout le monde était en pleine effervescence autour de lui, certain s'interrogeant sur la meilleure manière d'agir quant à retirer les morceaux de verre. Finalement, l'ingénieur fut agacé et les mit tout simplement dehors.

\- Excuse les, ils doivent avoir peur de laisser une cicatrice. Soupira t il en s'approchant avec une paire de ciseaux. Tu ne t'es pas loupé cette fois.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me protéger avec ton bouclier. Admit le blond.

L'homme soupira, coupant le costume de Capitaine America pour avoir une vue d'ensemble des blessures présentes, il semblait très inquiet pour l'état de son ami qui ne comprenait pas vraiment : le Sérum du Super Soldat lui permettrait de guérir à une vitesse ahurissante alors pourquoi s'en faire ?

Howard prit une de ses pinces, la nettoyant avant de retirer les morceaux de verre un à un avec un grand soin, tâtant la peau autour des blessures comme pour vérifier qu'un morceau de verre ne se soit pas glissé sous la peau avant qu'elle ne se régénère. En voyant la longueur de certains des éclats, Steve comprit pourquoi il affichait une mine si inquiète : certains organes avaient sûrement été touchés, mais déjà la douleur s'en allait dans son torse.

\- Tout ira bien. Assura le Soldat avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je sens déjà que ça se soigne.

\- Ho, mais je m'inquiète pas trop pour ça, c'est grâce à moi si tu es comme ça alors je ne doute pas de l'efficacité du traitement ! Assura Howard avec un sourire charmeur. Je me désole juste à l'idée qu'il te reste des cicatrices là !

Ses doigts frôlèrent une des plaies refermées qui blanchissait déjà, un geste doux et délicat à la fois.

\- Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'il y ait une seule marque !

\- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas les hommes avec des cicatrices ? Répliqua amusé Steve.

\- Hé, tu sais qu'on pourrait très mal interpréter tes propos ?

Il retira le dernier bout de verre et jeta la pince dans la cuve à côté de lui pour attraper un chiffon propre qu'il humidifia d'alcool, il entreprit d'éponger le sang qui commençait déjà à sécher sur ses muscles.

\- Mal interpréter ? Répéta un peu perdu le blond. Comment pourrait on mal interpréter cela ?

\- Cette question ... Sur les hommes ...

\- Question à laquelle tu n'as pas répondu ! Nota t'il au passage.

Howard eut un rire amusé, continuant sa besogne, frôlant les muscles si délicatement que Steve crut s'être transformé en quelque chose d'extrêmement fragile, un regard sur son torse lui indiqua pourtant le contraire : les blessures étaient, pour la plupart, déjà refermées.

\- J'aime bien les cicatrices, mais pas sur toi, ton torse est si magnifiquement sculpté qu'une seule marque définitive serait un affront fait au monde ! Tu es une oeuvre d'art Steve, t'abimer est un crime impardonnable.

Il posa le chiffon sur une table non loin de là et frôla la peau nettoyée, ses gestes n'avaient plus rien à voir avec les examens précédents de l'ingénieur et ils semblèrent même avoir une toute autre signification pour l'ingénieur dont le regard avait quelque chose de particulièrement ... Oui, beau ! Il était beau, ses yeux à demis clos, fixant ses propres doigts sur ce torse musclé.

L'homme se tourna vers lui, le fixant avec cette expression si délicieuse, se penchant vers lui pour embrasser ses lèvres, surprenant Steve qui en resta figé, trop choqué pour réellement réagir. Il fixa l'ingénieur avec de grand yeux et ce dernier parut amusé.

\- Tu es vraiment mignon avec tes joues rouges, ça contraste avec ce qui se dégage de toi ! Avoua t'il en reprenant le chiffon.

Steve lui saisit le poignet avant qu'il n'ait pu frôler sa peau une nouvelle fois, le fixant durement.

\- Si c'est pour te moquer de moi, tu ferais mieux de t'arrêter là ! Cracha t'il sur un ton polaire.

\- Me moquer de toi ? Lâcha t'il étonné.

\- M'embrasser pour me faire rougir et ... Howard, je ne veux pas que tu te moques de moi ...

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi. Assura t'il.

Steve lui lança un nouveau regard dur auquel l'ingénieur répondit par un soupir.

\- Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux ? Demanda Howard, désolé.

\- Te prendre au sérieux à quel sujet ?

Un nouveau soupir de sa part fit froncer les sourcils de Steve et le génie se pencha de vers lui. Par réflexe, le blond posa une main contre son torse, hésitant entre le laisser continuer ou non. C'était plutôt troublant de l'avoir si proche de lui, mais il avait l'impression de comprendre et se sentit gêné.

Finalement, Howard réussit à combler la distance entre eux et leurs lèvres fusionnèrent, de façon très délicate au début, ils se cherchaient avec une douceur qui ne leur correspondait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, Steve étant l'image même du soldat viril, Howard celui du charmeur intrépide. Le blond ferma les yeux tandis que le brun se montrait de plus en plus insistant, sa lèvre caressant celle de son compagnon pour quémander poliment l'entrée, elle lui fut accordée très facilement.

Howard se repositionna, montant sur la table juste à côté de Steve avant de revenir chercher ses lèvres, plus insistant cette fois, sa main se posant sur le bas ventre et le caressant pour couler de plus en plus bas jusqu'à se poser directement sur l'entre jambe qu'il caressa à travers le tissu. Des sensations que le soldat ne connaissait pas le submergèrent, menaçant de l'engloutir totalement.

\- Howard, attends, tu ne devrais pas. Murmura t'il, les lèvres de son ami taquinant les siennes.

\- Je ne devrais pas quoi ? Sourit en retour le génie, continuant son petit manège.

Allant jusqu'à se glisser dans le pantalon pour frôler directement le membre qui se dressait petit à petit. Après un effort considérable, le symbole de l'Amérique réussit à le repousser, attrapant ses bras pour l'écarter à contre coeur de son visage.

\- Non, Howard, on ne peut pas faire ça.

\- Ce que tu es rabat joie, un vrai timide. Soupira l'ingénieur en se retirant. Assied toi, je vais vérifier que tes organes sont en parfait état.

Il s'écarta, lui aussi à contre coeur semblait il, et alla jusqu'à la table pour récupérer un stéthoscope, il en usa pour écouter l'intérieur de son torse, mais chaque contact qu'il y avait avec son torse était suspicieux pour le soldat dont les lèvres le démangeaient toujours, tout comme son sexe qui était serré dans son pantalon, il s'abstint cependant de tout commentaire, continuant d'observer les mouvements de son ami.

\- Tout à l'air de fonctionner normalement, à part ton coeur, il bat très vite. Nota Howard avec ironie.

Steve continua de garder le silence tandis que le métal froid frôlait le bas de son ventre. Il lança un regard interrogateur à l'homme devant lui.

\- Je ne suis pas ton genre d'homme ? Interrogea t'il.

\- Ca n'a aucun rapport !

\- Ho ? Vraiment ? Mais pourtant, je te dis que tu me plais, tu devrais répondre que je te plais et on devrait se laisser aller à quelques câlins bien virils et ...

\- Tu me plais ?

\- C'est évident que je te plais ! Assura Howard sans la moindre hésitation. Je suis un génie, milliardaire et je suis beau.

\- Tu ne doutes de rien ...

\- Je n'ai pas raison ?

Steve y réfléchit à deux fois avant de répondre quoi que ce fut, observant les contours de ce visage moqueur. Etait il beau ? Evidemment qu'il l'était, mais c'était aussi un homme, n'était ce pas ça leur plus gros problème ? Son silence sembla être une réponse pour l'ingénieur dont les yeux s'emplirent de tristesse.

\- Ho, je vois ... Tu les préfères plus virils et en uniforme ...

Pourquoi ressentait il cette tristesse en lui ? Il observa avec plus d'attention cette expression sur ce visage et ne put s'empêcher de glisser une main contre sa joue, lui relevant le visage.

\- Non, pas du tout, mais c'est très troublant ce genre de situation, alors ne m'en veux pas si je répond avec un peu de lenteur. Dans tous les cas, ça ne peut pas réellement marcher entre nous : Howard, on est deux hommes et ... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Il ne savait déjà pas comment le faire avec une fille alors avec un mec ?

\- Hé bien, on a qu'à essayer. Sourit mystérieusement le génie.

\- De quoi ?

De nouveau sa main s'était posée contre son entre jambe, le faisant frémir bien malgré lui.

\- Essayer "ça" ...

\- Howard, ce n'est pas une bonne ...

Mais une caresse plus insistante lui fit comprendre qu'il prenait la chose très au sérieux et il lui écarta les jambes, ouvrant son pantalon, retirant ses mains qui tenter de le stopper, libérant le sexe de Steve qui en fut largement soulagé, c'était devenu trop serré sous le tissu et Howard n'eut plus qu'à le caresser quelques fois pour lui faire perdre totalement le peu de moyen qui lui restait.

C'était vraiment plaisant de sentir une main frôler son membre de la sorte, Howard savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre pour lui faire plaisir. Le blond regarda le brun, son visage était si expressif, c'était beau ce qu'il voyait là et ce fut encore plus beau lorsqu'il le vit se mettre a genoux et se pencher sur sa verge dressée pour la lécher. Cette caresse intime était si délicieuse que l'écarter de lui fut maintenant impossible, la main du soldat se posa sur sa nuque, effectuant une pression comme pour l'encourager à aller plus loin, ce qu'il fit avec une grande joie en prenant le sexe en bouche.

C'était sûrement déjà trop pour le puceau qu'était le soldat, mais pas pour Howard qui semblait être un expert de la chose, sa langue torturant son membre déjà mis à vif, mais le pire était ce sentiment de gêne qu'il ressentait à l'idée que qui que ce fut entre dans cette pièce ... C'était à la fois horrifiant et excitant ! Faire le moins de bruit possible tout en appréciant cet instant à sa juste valeur. Il y avait là trop d'émotions diverses et plaisantes, elles finirent par exploser toutes instantanément ... Et à l'intérieur de lui ... Et dans la bouche de l'ingénieur.

Un peu gêné et les joues encore rouges du plaisir éprouvé, il lança un regard désolé à son ami qui ne le semblait pas du tout et au contraire, il avait sur le coin des lèvres un sourire très pervers, se relevant en essuyant distraitement un peu de sperme au coin de sa bouche.

\- Alors, tu as aimé ? Demanda t'il sur un ton moqueur.

\- Oui, j'ai aimé, mais ...

\- Alors on peut passer à la suite ?

Le soldat si vaillant qu'était Steve Rogers perdit légèrement de ses moyens et davantage encore lorsqu'il vit Howard retirer ses vêtements jusqu'à être entièrement nu, mais, étrangement, cela plut fortement au blond alors lorsqu'il le vit approcher pour le pousser sur la table et monter juste au dessus de lui, Steve n'eut pas même l'envie de le repousser.

\- Bon, je dois t'avouer ne pas savoir ce qu'il faut faire là. Admit volontiers l'ingénieur. On va faire à l'instinct, qu'en dis tu ?

Il ne put rien dire, perdant tous ses moyen et ne put que rougir en comprenant de quoi il parlait exactement, mais l'idée de le stopper en plein élan ? Il en était tout à fait hors de question ! Steve avait réellement envie de vivre la suite, il en avait besoin et cette simple idée de continuer lui rendit toute sa vigueur.

Tous les deux semblaient aux mêmes points quant à ce qu'ils devaient faire, ils se cherchèrent mutuellement, se caressant à divers endroits, s'explorant sans la moindre honte et depuis un moment déjà, son sexe frôlait les fesses du génie à chacun de leurs mouvements.

\- Ho, je crois que j'ai compris comment on doit faire. Sourit Howard en l'embrassant chastement. C'était pourtant logique ...

\- Nous ne sommes pas entrain d'effectuer une expérience. Soupira Steve avec un petit froncement de sourcils accusateur.

\- Ho mais si, c'est juste l'expérience la plus passionnante et excitante que j'ai jamais eu ! J'espère sincèrement pouvoir l'effectuer d'autres fois.

\- Ho ... Avec d'autres "sujets" ?

Howard rit, ce n'était pas réellement le cas de Steve, mais il oublia son sentiment de jalousie lorsqu'une main attrapa son sexe pour le guider jusqu'à un lieu très serré, mais très chaud également et il se laissa une nouvelle fois submerger par ce qu'il ressentait jusqu'à ce qu'il osa ouvrir de nouveau les yeux pour rencontrer le visage torturé de son ami.

Il semblait avoir mal, très mal, mais continuait pourtant de s'empaler sur son membre, ce n'était probablement pas comme ça que cela devait se passer, ils avaient forcément dû louper quelque chose, mais Howard semblait vouloir aller jusqu'au bout, même lorsque Steve tenta de le stopper.

\- Ca va aller. Assura l'ingénieur. Il faudra que je me renseigne un peu sur le sujet ...

\- Pour tes autres cobayes en vue ? Grogna Steve.

\- Parce que tu es vraiment très imposant et que ça fait vraiment très mal ! Soupira le brun. Je comprends un peu mieux les femmes là et je peux te dire que je m'appliquerai bien plus dans les ... Ho ... Les Préliminaires ...

Steve haussa un sourcil, soufflant de contentement lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui.

\- Les Préliminaires ? Murmura t'il.

\- Je te montrerai la prochaine fois.

Steve écarquilla les yeux, ayant l'impression d'être sur un magnifique nuage : "la prochaine fois", il était réellement aux anges avec ces mots. Donc, il envisageait bien d'effectuer une autre fois "ça" et avec lui ! Howard capta son expression et haussa les sourcils.

\- Steve, ça va bien ? Demanda t'il, a priori inquiet.

\- Oui, tout va parfaitement bien.

Cette réponse sembla combler le génie qui se laissa ensuite aller, commençant à bouger des hanches avec précaution et de nouveau le soldat crut décoller du monde, c'était encore extrêmement serré, mais les mouvements de l'ingénieur étaient très lents et calculés, lorsque le passage fut plus simple, le mouvement fut plus rapide et ils ne furent bientôt que gémissements, même s'ils tentaient de les retenir, ils ne le purent pas vraiment, Steve dut se mordre le poignet pour les étouffer et il voyait son ami se mordre la lèvre pour faire de même.

Après un moment, le blond se sentit obligé de bouger lui aussi ses hanches, le frottement fut plus intense et jouissif, sa main libre se posa sur le sexe d'Howard qui lâcha un cri oh combien indécent. Ces sensations étaient si délicieuses, c'était de nouvelles choses que découvrait et qu'il voulait redécouvrir ... Il fut bien décidé à lui offrir autant de plaisir qu'il lui en accordait et se mit à le caresser. Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Howard de rougir de plaisir et il fut si beau, cette vision là était de trop ...

Il vint une seconde fois, mais dans les chaires de son amant et en fut troublé plus qu'il n'aurait voulu, il oublia vite cette gêne en sentant un liquide chaud s'écouler sur sa main et son ventre, il n'était pas le seul à avoir atteint le sommet.

***

Steve restait immobile, installé à sa table, les dossiers du Shield toujours devant lui, mais il n'y prêta bientôt plus la moindre attention lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait un énorme problème qui se situait juste entre ses jambes et il rougit, son regard se posant sur le dossier d'Iron Man, s'en voulant d'avoir des pensées aussi impures juste en observant les traits de cet homme.

Il lui ressemblait, pas physiquement, mais son regard pétillait de la même malice que le père et ce sourire charmeur, cette prestance. Ses yeux, c'était ceux d'Howard, mais le reste appartenait à Anthony Edward Stark.

Steve en revint vite à son problème, son érection qui devenait de plus en plus douloureuse. Repenser aux expériences qu'il avait eu avec le père en regardant la photo du fils n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, il eut beaucoup de mal à retirer ses vêtements sans éprouver de douloureuses sensations tout en se glissant dans sa douche, allumant l'eau froide ...

Il l'avait abandonné pour sauver le monde, décidant qu'en tant que soldat, il se devait de se battre sur le front et il l'avait donc laissé seul, derrière, sans même pouvoir lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, sachant que Peggy et d'autres les entendaient et pourtant, cela aurait été tellement simple de lui dire "je t'aime", mais même ça, il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion.

L'avion était tombé et lui avait sombré dans l'inconscience, son corps l'avait protégé du froid et il avait fini congelé pour se réveiller tellement plus tard. Le temps s'était écoulé, Fury lui avait expliqué et, juste quelques secondes, il avait espéré que Stark soit encore en vie, Peggy l'étant toujours elle, mais non, il était mort !

Le froid ne semblait pas suffisant pour le calmer pas plus que la tristesse qu'il ressentait en repensant à son propre malheur, alors il se laissa aller à son fantasme, n'ayant besoin que de fermer les yeux pour le voir juste là, devant lui. Une image si réelle que cela ne fut pas si dur pour lui, son coeur lui donnait l'impression de se briser, mais il réussit à assouvir ce petit désir, les images se mêlant dans son esprit tout comme ses émotions ...

Peggy était vivante ...

Howard était mort ...

Il avait eu un fils et Steve se fit la promesse de le protéger lui, de réussir à préserver au moins le nom de cet homme.

Se calmant, il soupira, se collant contre le mur de sa douche, l'eau continuant de couler sur son torse, il réalisa que le froid n'avait aucune espèce d'influence sur lui et se maudit en priant de ne plus avoir ce genre de besoin.

Attrapant une serviette pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille, il éteignit l'eau pour ressortir de la pièce, dès qu'il entra dans sa cuisine, il fut sur le qui vive, notant la présence de plusieurs personnes. Il s'avança donc prudemment jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Fury, son regard examinant les dossiers sur la table.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Steve, sur la défensive.

Il était accompagné d'une femme qui fut gênée de le voir en si petite tenue, elle se détourna et il nota la présence du logo du Shield. Son supérieur sembla s'amuser de cette réaction.

\- Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles et vous demander si vous acceptiez de nous offrir votre aide pour cette "affaire" ou si nous devions nous passer de vos services. Avoua l'homme.

Le tesseract était entre les mains d'un nommé "Loki" et le monde était en danger, comment aurait il fait pour ne pas répondre à cet appel là ?

\- Je vais préparer mes affaires.

Il quitta la pièce, retournant dans sa chambre pour sortir sa valise qui était toujours prête, ayant toujours attendu cet instant. Il était fait pour ça, combattre les ennemis de l'humanité. Il était Capitaine America, le défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était habillé avec son paquetage sur l'épaule, prêt à obtenir ses derniers ordres et fut surpris de voir Fury penché sur des dossiers qu'il connaissait pourtant par coeur, à n'en pas douter. Pourquoi s'attardait il sur celui de Stark en particulier.

\- Lui aussi participera à votre "projet" ? Demanda Steve.

\- L'Agent Coulson est allé le voir, mais je le trouve bien trop arrogant pour l'inclure, je préférerai me passer de ses services. Admit l'homme. Je ne suis peut être pas objectif, j'ai connu ses parents et j'aimerai le préserver, mais ... Il est Iron Man ...

Cela leur faisait un petit point en commun : Steve connaissait son père et aurait préféré le garder loin de cette affaire.

\- Allons y ! Décida Fury en se tournant vers lui.


	2. Nicholas Fury

Sur l'Héliporteur, Steve attendait d'avoir les nouvelles instructions pour faire quoi que ce soit, le reste du temps, il se baladait sur l'étrange structure volante et allait rendre quelques visites au Professeur Banner qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt dans la journée, c'était un homme sympathique qui se tendait à la moindre approche, c'était compréhensible si on se mettait dans sa situation et que la moindre montée de colère ne nous transforme en monstre vert et destructeur, mais Steve faisait tout pour le détendre sans y parvenir réellement.

Banner était quelqu'un de discret et sûrement timide, chaque fois qu'il l'approchait, il le sentait se refermer sur lui même, mais leurs rapports semblaient évoluer et bien qu'il était toujours sur la défensive, il l'était bien plus lorsqu'un agent du Shield l'approchait. Natasha avait un effet radical sur lui, c'était comme si elle pointait constamment une arme sur sa tempe à chaque fois qu'elle était dans la même pièce que lui et elle avait dû le remarquer car s'ils se retrouvaient dans le même lieu que lui, elle restait aussi loin que possible et l'évitait lorsque cela était possible. En réalité, tout le monde évitait le scientifique, mais elle avait une façon bien à elle d'agir ...

Dans un des couloirs, Steve lui parlait pour l'interroger sur certaines choses et à l'opposé était apparu Banner, le blond s'était alors tourné vers l'espionne qui avait tout simplement disparu, le scientifique et le soldat avaient alors échangé quelques mots amicaux et encore une fois le brun avait paru se détendre, gagnant en confiance avec lui avant de repartir sur ses travaux ...

Sitôt que Banner avait disparu au bout du couloir, Natasha était réapparu, comme par magie, s'étant dissimulée au plafond, sur un des conduits pour disparaître. C'était très troublant pour le blond.

\- Vous fait il si peur que ça ? Demanda t'il par curiosité.

\- Non, pas du tout, c'est moi qui lui fait trop peur. Avoua t'elle.

La chose apparut sous un nouvel angle pour le soldat qui comprit ce qui arrivait : elle ne voulait pas lui imposer sa présence alors qu'il était gêné par celle ci, au moins faisait elle de grands efforts pour éviter de le mettre à l'aise, mais c'était une mauvaise idée car Banner devait lui aussi se méprendre sur les sentiments de l'espionne.

Voyant au bout du couloir Fury, Steve en oublia tout ses objectifs et s'excusa auprès de la russe pour disposer et rejoindre le Directeur du Shield, cela faisait quelques heures qu'il rassemblait son courage pour essayer de lui parler d'un sujet qui le tenait plus à coeur et après seulement quelques formes de politesse, il se lança :

\- J'aimerais vous poser des questions, au sujet d'Ho ... De Stark ...

\- Anthony Stark ? Demanda l'homme, un peu surpris.

\- Non, ses parents, je ... Howard Stark était un ami à moi et je ... Je sais que j'aurais pu demander à Peggy à ce sujet, je suppose qu'ils sont restés en contact mais je ...

\- Vous avez bien fait de ne pas être aller la voir. Assura l'homme en lui tapotant l'épaule. Vous n'auriez pas aimé ce qu'elle aurait eu à dire. Carter et Stark se sont disputés et ont été très en froid, elle ne vous en aurait dit que du mal.

Cela était surprenant pour le soldat qui, dans sa mémoire, se souvenait d'un forte complicité entre ces deux là, au point qu'il avait cru que ce n'était pas qu'une simple amitié. Le blond en avait été jaloux et en y repensant, il ne savait plus de qui. Fury l'entraina avec lui, se taisant comme s'il redoutait que ses paroles furent entendues et cela fut confirmé lorsqu'il fit entrer Steve dans ce qui semblait être des appartements, simples et bien rangés, c'était sûrement le lieu de résidence de Fury.

L'homme l'invita à s'assoir sur un fauteuil, il alla chercher un verre qu'il remplit d'eau, n'ayant sans doute rien de mieux à lui offrir, et le lui tendit.

\- Ils s'entendaient pourtant très bien. Avoua t'il enfin.

\- C'était le cas, mais après votre disparition, Howard a changé, il est tombé dans une grave dépression et ne voulait plus voir personne, je dirai même qu'il était devenu extrêmement agressif avec les rares visiteurs qui osaient venir le voir ...

\- Comment pouvez vous le savoir ? Enfin, je ... Vous me semblez jeune et ...

\- Parce que j'étais bien aux premières loges : vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que c'est Stark qui a fondé le Shield ?

Il l'avait lu dans un des dossiers, il acquiesça donc d'un signe de tête.

\- En tant que tel, il en était le directeur et j'ai été engagé pour le soutenir, devenir son second.

\- Mais vous êtes jeune ! Protesta Steve.

\- Moins que vous ne le pensez. Stark a effectué quelques recherches sur le Serum du Super Soldat et a réussi à créer une formule, nettement plus faible, mais qui rend ceux qui en usent plus agiles, plus forts et plus résistants aux effets de l'âge ... J'en ai eu et beaucoup d'agents du Shield, les plus fidèles, y ont eu droit ... Je peux donc vous assurer que j'étais aux premières loges de cette histoire.

Steve avait du mal à y croire, ne réalisant toujours pas qu'il ait pu faire une telle chose : travailler sur ces recherches était pourtant risqué, qu'est ce qui avait pu pousser Howard à prendre l'initiative de retravailler sur cette formule ?

\- D'accord, je vais vous écouter alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda t'il, plus intéressé par Howard que ses histoires de recherches.

Fury eut un étrange sourire, mais sembla d'accord avec lui.

***

Howard Stark avait perdu son ami et ne l'avait pas accepté, il s'était fait la promesse de le retrouver, quoi que cela lui en coûte et en constatant que les Etats Unis abandonnaient les recherches après seulement quelques mois, il avait décidé de changer de tactique, créant le Shield pour pouvoir avoir des hommes prêts à tout pour obéir à ses objectifs.

Cela lui prit plusieurs années de créer le Shield, de construire leurs armes, de fabriquer les plans de l'Héliporteur, de le concevoir dans le secret, refusant de vendre cette arme à l'Armée, décidant d'en garder l'exclusivité totale. Il avait crée un nouveau sérum pour rendre ses armées imbattables et avait recruté les meilleurs dans tous les pays.

Nicolas Fury avait fait parler de lui, jeune, brillant et efficace agent de la CIA, Stark y mit le prix fort, lui proposant un salaire plus que convenable et le "rachetant" aux services secrets pour qu'il fut tranquille. Ce qu'il donna exactement en échange, Fury ne l'avait jamais réellement su mais il était sûr que cela avait un rapport avec tous les contrats d'armement qui suivirent. A l'époque, il était un jeune homme rêvant de se détacher de l'agence qu'il avait intégré, dégoûté par les méthodes et d'autres soucis de l'époque qui lui interdisaient toute promotion dues fait de ses origines, alors se retrouver à travailler pour Howard Stark était une véritable bénédiction pour lui.

Il l'apprit dès son intégration : le Shield aurait pour but de retrouver Capitaine America et aurait, par la suite, le rôle de Soldat défenseur de la Terre, une armée d'élite créée pour le Symbole américain. Bien sûr, cela avait changé à sa mort, les recherches avait cessé mais pas l'objectif de protection de l'humanité ...

Avant sa mort, cependant, Stark s'était battu d'arrache-pied pour tenter de retrouver son ami, n'hésitant pas une seconde sur les dépenses, renflouant ses caisses grâce aux diverses inventions qu'il avait et sombrant de plus en plus, tombant dans l'alcoolisme au point qu'il finit par commettre ce que lui même considérait comme la plus grande erreur de toute sa vie.

\- Peggy avait toujours été là pour Howard. Admit Fury à Steve. Elle se montrait de plus en plus inquiète pour lui et faisait tout pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. Un soir, ils burent trop et ils couchèrent ensemble ...

Le visage du blond s'emplit de tristesse quelques petites secondes avant de reprendre une expression plus contenue.

\- La logique aurait voulu qu'ils finissent ensemble. Soupira t'il.

\- Mais Howard Stark s'était déjà marié avec Maria Collins Carbonell. Avoua Fury. Un mariage arrangé qui fit beaucoup de jaloux, mais qui était l'évidence même pour ces deux là.

Maria Collins Carbonell était issue d'une très bonne famille et à l'époque, Howard cherchait à obtenir plus d'influence dans le monde et cette femme la lui donnerait. Elle était une grande philanthrope et à ses côtés il ne pouvait que gagner en popularité. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi une face cachée à ce mariage, une chose que personne ne savait, mais Fury l'avait appris.

Maria était une gentille femme, mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et avait averti Howard à part, ne voulant pas qu'il espère quelque chose à ce niveau et il lui avait répondu avec autant de franchise qu'il était homosexuel et espérait qu'elle même n'attendait rien de ce côtés, il lui avoua qu'elle pourrait prendre un amant si elle en voyait l'utilité.

Maria était une femme comme on en voyait peu sur Terre, elle ne s'offusqua nullement de se marier à un homme homosexuel et au contraire, ils devinrent des amis précieux, jouer la comédie devant les journalistes ne fut pas difficile pour eux et au contraire.

\- Howard était ... Homo ? ... Je veux dire, il lui a avoué ? Mais ...

\- Mais il n'a jamais été avec personne. Admit volontiers Fury. Je ne lui ai jamais connu le moindre amant, Carter est la seule personne pouvant se vanter d'avoir couché avec Howard Stark sans qu'on soit sûr que ce ne fut pas un mensonge.

\- Juste Peggy ? Répéta distraitement Steve.

\- Juste elle ...

\- Mais et .. Anthony Stark alors ? Vous venez de dire que Maria était ...

\- Oui ...

Fury se souvenait parfaitement de la réaction d'Howard Stark quand Peggy s'était présentée, six mois plus tard, avec un ventre énorme, son expression était devenue colérique et il avait hurlé jusqu'à s'en briser la voix contre la femme. Un avortement était impossible, elle était même fière de le lui avouer et fut heureuse de le voir dans cet état. Ils en avaient oublié le subalterne qui ne savait plus comment sortir de la pièce.

***

\- Je ne reconnaîtrai pas cet enfant ! Hurla l'homme en envoyant tout ce qu'il avait sur la table au sol. Il n'est pas de moi ! Je refuse de prendre en charge ce bâtard !

\- Ho oui, c'est bien un bâtard ! Avait répliqué Peggy, glaciale. Tu es marié, imagine l'image que cela donnerait de toi ! Fidèle Howard Stark ! Cet enfant est de toi !

\- Mais pourquoi ne m'en as tu pas parlé plus tôt ! Tu aurais pu te faire avorter !

La femme avait affiché une expression sinistre sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Cela n'aurait pas fait mon affaire, Howard ! Avoua t'elle, toujours aussi froide. Je m'en suis fait la promesse, Howard ! Je me suis promis de pourrir ta salle petite existence de parasite pervers !

L'homme avait regardé horrifié celle qui s'était prétendu son amie si longtemps, son expression de rage sourde était quelque chose de terrifiant et lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur son bureau, il se mit sur la défensive, répondant à son regard menaçant.

\- Quand tu m'as pris Rogers, je me suis promise de tout faire pour te détruire ! Avoua t'elle. Je vais tout démolir, ton joli mariage, ton entreprise, tout ce que tu as crée tombera dans l'oubli quand tout le monde apprendra comment tu m'as violé et mise enceinte ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais de me l'avoir volé, Howard !

***

La main de Steve était tant serrée sur l'accoudoir qu'il le brisa et en parut gêné, il tentait de ne rien exprimer sur son visage, mais savait que c'était peine perdu, Fury lui servit un autre verre d'eau qu'il engloutit d'une traite, il se savait pâle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à qui que ce fut. Assura le Directeur du Shield. Howard était autant un ami que Maria.

\- Elle a dû se sentir blessé ...

\- Maria était une femme forte, là où son mari voyait un affront, elle voyait autre chose. De toute façon, Peggy ne réussit pas sa petite manoeuvre.

***

Howard n'avait pas fléchi, il lançait un regard meurtrier à Peggy qui s'assit sur le fauteuil, sa main caressant son ventre de manière très troublante et cela même pour Nicholas Fury qui avait pourtant vu pas mal de choses nettement plus troublantes que cela, mais cette femme, elle lui donnait l'impression de ne plus avoir toute sa tête.

\- Tu crois gagner comme ça, Peggy ? Siffla dangereusement le Milliardaire. Tu crois réellement pouvoir l'emporter juste avec "ça" ?

Elle perdit son sourire victorieux.

\- Peggy, c'est mal me connaître ... Avant demain, je trouverai cinq, dix, vingt mecs qui témoigneront volontiers t'avoir baisée dans le même laps de temps ! Et Maria sera sûrement de mon côté vu qu'elle sait parfaitement pour mes penchants de pervers dépravé !

\- Le monde me croira !

\- Qui croirait une putain dans ton genre ? Hurla t'il de toute ses forces.

Les yeux de la femme s'écarquillèrent tant que Nicolas crut qu'ils sortiraient de leurs orbites.

\- Ce gamin est le tien et le jour où tu crèveras avec ta salope de femme, j'aurais la mainmise sur tout ce que tu as crée et crois moi, cela arrivera ! Je te tuerai Howard ! De ma main !

Elle s'était levée et de rage avait attrapé sa chaise pour l'envoyer sur Howard qui ne l'esquiva que par réflexe, la seconde suivante, Fury se chargeait lui même de la mettre dehors avant de rejoindre son supérieur qui était affaissé contre le mur, les mains tremblantes de rage.

Habituellement, le rapport se résumait à une relation professionnelle, les effusions d'amitié entre eux étaient rares, au point qu'ils usaient toujours de leurs noms de famille pour se parler et toujours avec respect, mais cette fois, la détresse de Stark était telle qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser là, alors il l'aida à se relever pour le guider jusqu'à un des sofas présent.

\- Il faut prévenir Maria. Murmura t'il tristement.

\- Elle ne le prendra pas mal ! Assura le jeune homme.

\- Moi, je le prends mal ! Lui faire subir une telle humiliation alors qu'elle est si bonne, si gentille et compréhensive ! Je lui ai dit être homosexuel, je le lui ai avoué mais ... Je voulais au moins lui épargner la honte d'être trompée ainsi ! Quel misérable je fais !

\- Monsieur Stark, vous étiez à bout et vous aviez bu, ne vous en voulez pas.

\- Il faut la faire disparaître elle et cette chose qu'elle a dans le ventre ! Fury, il faut qu'elle disparaisse de la surface de la Terre !

Cet ordre était quelque chose d'horrifiant pour l'agent qui écarquilla les yeux, ne croyant pas une seule seconde que ce fut possible de l'entendre dire de tels mots : le Shield était une organisation qui pouvait user de moyens brutaux pour régler certains problèmes, mais là, il parlait d'assassiner une femme enceinte !

Howard croisa le regard de Fury et dut y voir le dégoût que lui inspirait cet requête, il soupira en se frottant la nuque.

\- Je vais mourir. Avoua sinistrement Howard. Je ne veux pas que tout ce que j'ai crée tombe entre ses mains et si cet enfant est de moi, alors ... Elle pourra tout prendre à Maria ! Je ne veux pas ... Je ne veux pas qu'elle ...

Fury posa sa main sur son épaule, la resserrant en espérant qu'il se calme, il savait que l'alcool serait bien plus efficace mais avait également besoin qu'il reste clair pour lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire par ses paroles troublantes.

\- J'ai un cancer ... Je ne sais même pas comment l'annoncer à Maria ... Je ... Je vais mourir avant d'avoir pu retrouver Steve et Peggy va avoir un enfant de moi ! Je ne peux plus ... Gérer tout cela !

\- Monsieur Stark, on trouvera forcément un remède ! Assura Fury.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, tu sais à quel point cela peut être meurtrier ... Je ne peux pas ... Imposer cette expérience à Maria, lui imposer un bâtard ? Il en est tout à fait hors de question alors tu vas régler le problème et ...

\- Quoi ? Hurla Maria à la porte.

Elle avait dû entendre les cris et s'était inquiétée pour son époux et là, elle semblait sur le point de se transformer en furie, ce qu'elle fit à merveille.

\- De quoi parles tu ? Hurla t'elle en s'approchant.

Nicholas Fury était un homme brave qui avait vu des choses terrifiantes et n'en avait pourtant pas eu la moindre crainte, pourtant, lorsque cette femme s'avança avec son regard noir, force était de constater qu'il venait de tomber sur sa Nemesis suprême !

\- Je ... Je suis désolé, Maria ! C'était une erreur ! Je ...

\- Tu vas être père ? Demanda t'elle, plus attendrie. Qui est la mère ?

\- C'est sans importance, je vais me débarrasser de ce petit problème et ...

Elle l'interrompit en le giflant.

\- Maria ! Protesta t'il.

\- Un enfant, tu vas avoir un enfant ! Répéta t'elle en lui attrapant les mains. Tu devrais être heureux ! Je ne pouvais pas t'en donner moi même, alors tu devrais être heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui reprendra tes travaux et avec qui tu seras heureux de travailler et ...

\- Non ! Lâcha t'il d'un ton imposant et se levant. Jamais ! Je ne veux pas que cet enfant naisse !

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à ce bébé ! Répliqua sur un ton impérial la femme.

Elle se leva, lançant un regard menaçant à Fury qui se dit qu'il était dans la merde, ne pas obéir à un seul d'entre eux pouvait être dangereux, il était perdu.

***

\- Howard abandonna cependant l'idée d'éliminer le problème, ne comprenant pas Maria. Avoua Fury.

Il expliqua à Steve qu'Howard réussit à mettre au point certains traitements qui furent efficaces quelques temps sans pour autant le soigner. Dans le même délai, Anthony était né et Peggy s'était montrée très virulente, elle avait tout tenté pour détruire la réputation des Stark, cherchant à leur soutirer de l'argent mais chaque avocat qu'elle allait voir avec son gamin à bout de bras était déjà acheté par Fury qui avait toujours un coup d'avance sur ses mouvements.

Lorsqu'Howard eut une nouvelle rechute, ils durent prendre une décision : pour préserver Maria des procès que voulait engager Peggy, ils devaient récupérer le gamin, alors c'est ce qu'ils firent, mais Fury dévoila à Steve la version courte qui se résumait aux Stark proposant à Peggy de la prendre en charge jusqu'à la fin de sa vie à condition qu'elle renonça définitivement à son morveux, elle avait perdu du poids, sa santé mentale s'était dégradée et au moins obtiendrait elle de l'argent.

Steve se contenta de cette version ...

Fury lui se remémorait chaque seconde de cette fameuse journée où il avait rencontré pour la toute première fois le petit Anthony.

***

Nichola Fury s'était promis de régler cette affaire avant qu'Howard ne "disparaisse", il voulait le rassurer sur l'avenir de Maria et avait décidé qu'il était temps d'agir de façon plus directe et brutale, cela faisait des mois qu'ils tentaient de négocier avec la folle, mais qu'elle se refusait à tout compromis.

Il était entré par effraction dans l'appartement miteux de la femme, passant par la fenêtre pour découvrir le gamin jouant dans sa chambre. Il avait à l'époque cinq ans déjà et semblait bien misérable dans ses vêtements sales et son visage maigre et rougi. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui, le gamin se recula, terrifié.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal. Assura l'homme en s'approchant.

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait réellement craint : les réactions du petit garçon face à sa présence devant lui, pour l'instant, il lui faisait peur, c'était bien, il ne hurlerait pas et ne penserait pas à demander de l'aide. Lorsqu'il buta contre le mur, il ne sembla pas apte à chercher une autre échappatoire, se tassant sur lui même, mais Nichola se fit délicat avec la toute petite chose, considérant qu'il était le fils d'Howard Stark, il l'attrapa pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'emporter avec lui dans le salon.

Ils ne se dirent pas grand chose, le garçon tremblait sur ses genoux, mais était extrêmement passif, il mit cela sur le compte de la peur et revit son jugement en jetant un coup d'oeil à son environnement.

Peggy Carter n'était pas une bonne mère : il n'y avait rien ici pour élever convenablement un petit garçon en bas âge, pas de jouets autre que des bouts de bois scotchés ensemble, pas de meubles adaptés pour lui et son apparence physique dévoilait à la fois une mauvaise nutrition et des traitements brutaux. Il essaya de lui soutirer quelques mots, lui parlant de choses et d'autres mais le garçon ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer d'un regard intelligent, mais troublé.

\- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup. Nota t'il avec désolation.

\- On me parle pas souvent. Admit le petit garçon un peu gêné.

\- Ha oui ? Pourtant, tu as ta mère ...

\- Mère ne me parle pas, elle pense que je suis débile ...

\- Et où est elle ?

\- J'sais pas ... Vous allez me faire du mal ?

Fury secoua la tête négativement, ce n'était pas du tout son but, il était là pour le mettre en sécurité dans une maison où il serait bien plus à l'aise que ce lieu misérable, il voyait parfaitement quel genre de mère était Peggy : elle habillait bien son fils lorsqu'elle devait le présenter à un avocat véreux et le laissait seul à la maison le reste du temps. Avait il seulement mangé ce matin ?

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, une personne seule.

\- Où tu es toi ? Cracha avec mauvaise humeur Peggy. Viens ici, débile, on sort !

Elle entra dans la pièce et se figea en voyant Fury. Son garçon était sale alors qu'elle portait un tailleur parfaitement coupé, un maquillage sans doute de marque et une coiffure sophistiquée.

\- Tiens, Howard envoie son chien ? Souffla t'elle en jetant un regard à son garçon. Toi, viens mon garçon.

Le petit garçon essaya de descendre, mais Fury le maintint fermement, se levant en les gardant dans son bras, il était si maigre qu'il ne représentait pas même une gêne pour lui. Sa main libre attrapa le pistolet dans son holster pour le sortir et prendre un air menaçant qui fut très efficace sur la femme, elle esquissa un mouvement vers la porte et il pointa son arme directement vers elle. Elle lui aurait abandonné son fils ! Elle aurait préféré sa peau que celle de cet innocent gamin.

\- Le sale enfoiré ! Cracha t'elle de dégoût.

\- Je ne vous permets pas, Miss. Répliqua acide Nichola. Asseyez vous !

Peggy hésita quelques secondes, mais finit par s'exécuter, restant très nerveuse. Il reposa le garçon au sol, sûr qu'il ne tenterait rien et s'approcha de la table, sortant le papier qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

\- Vous allez signer ça ! Ordonna t'il en le lui fourrant au visage.

Elle fut outrée d'être ainsi traitée et jeta un regard inquisiteur sur le document, écarquillant les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle en lisait les mots.

\- Vous me prenez pour une idiote ? Cracha t'elle en se levant. Vous voulez vraiment que je signe ça ? Vous croyez que je vais abandonner ce joli paquet de fric ? Il m'appartient ! Allez vous faire ...

Il l'avait attrapé à la gorge pour la plaquer brutalement contre le mur, serrant son cou.

\- Va dans la pièce d'à côté, gamin, j'arrive dans quelques minutes. Ordonna t'il.

\- Non, tu bouges pas, Toi ! Hurlait elle. Reste avec maman !

\- Si tu crois que je n'oserai pas te descendre devant lui, tu te trompes fortement ! Je te laisse cinq secondes pour signer ce foutu papier, après, je tire !

Il s'écarta d'elle, se mettant à compter et lorsqu'il arriva à trois, elle se précipita sur la feuille pour la signer, terrifiée. Nichola récupéra le précieux document, il fut cependant tenté de lui tirer une balle dans la tête. La présence de l'enfant l'en dissuada, considérant qu'il avait déjà suffisamment vécu d'horreur, autant lui épargner celle d'être le témoin de l'assassinat de sa mère biologique.

\- Les conditions sont données, vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier de vos problèmes d'argent, mais vous n'aurez pas plus que ce dont vous aurez besoin pour vivre ! Annonça t'il froidement. N'essayez plus jamais de revoir ce gamin !

Il rangea le document et le pistolet avant de se diriger vers le garçon pour l'attraper à la taille, toujours aussi surpris de constater qu'un enfant pouvait être un si léger poids. Ils ressortirent par la fenêtre, l'enfant hésitant.

\- Tu m'enlèves pour me tuer ? Demanda t'il trop calmement.

\- Non, je t'emmène chez ta nouvelle famille. Répondit en retour Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre, chaque personne qui à vus les Iron Man ont vus toute les modifs que j'ai apporter à l'histoire, n'est ce pas ? Je sais que certaine personne (surtout des mecs qui ont vus Captain America et ne réfléchissent pas beaucoup) pensaient déjà que Tony Stark était le fils de Peggy Carter, ils ont juste mal regarder les films Iron Man (où c'est bien Maria la mère de Stark). Dans mon Histoire, j'ai voulus vraiment tout modifier ... La plus grosse modifs viens du caractère de Peggy Carter (que j'aime beaucoup ! Certes, dans cette fic c'est une sale conne manipulatrice et rancunière, mais je vous assure que j'apprécie énormément ce personnage, surtout depuis que j'ai vus l'OS "Agent Carter" qu'on trouve sur le CD d'Iron Man 3 !), elle devient également la "mère" de Tony Stark ... Ensuite, l'âge du père de Tony ... Je ne le dis pas dans l'histoire, mais il es encore très jeune au moment des faits ... Je dirais trente ans ... Alors quand vous l'imaginez dans votre esprit, ne prenait pas l'acteur qui le joue dans Iron Man 2 (lorsque l'on vois les archives) mais plutôt Dominic Cooper ... Sans la moustache ? ... Comme vous voulez ! XD
> 
> Nicholas Fury n'es pas aussi vieux aussi, dans mon histoire, j'avais envie de le faire sympa ... Je voulais un spectateur qui à assister à tout les évènements et peuvent les retranscrire comme ils se sont dérouler, donc quelqu'un de sympa qui ira pas mentir et tout le tralala quoi ... Il apporte la vérité ... Ce qu'il à vus de ses propres yeux quoi ...
> 
> J'espère que ce passage vous aura plus, à la semaine prochaine !


	3. Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre de cette semaine ! ^^
> 
> Cette foi, on vois le point de vus de Tony Stark ! Donc, bonne lecture ! ^^

Le petit garçon était dans les bras de l'homme chocolat, il s'y sentait bien même s'il faisait peur aux autres car c'était bien ça : il était imposant, avait l'air méchant, avait le look des super méchants et l'était sûrement vu qu'il avait menacé sa mère de son arme, mais Tony se sentait tellement en sécurité, même dans l'hélicoptère silencieux qui les emporta dans le ciel et où ils bougeaient beaucoup.

L'homme l'avait emporté dans une chambre d'hôtel, l'avait lavé, nourri, soigné certains bleus sur son corps et lui avait fait une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, s'était assuré qu'il était présentable et lui avait souri en lui frottant la tête, disant que maintenant, c'était bon et il l'avait de nouveau emmené dans l'appareil volant, sauf que cette fois, c'était pour aller dans un superbe manoir vraiment très grand, au point que le petit garçon avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un château.

En entrant, il s'était senti gêné et un peu perdu, mais lorsqu'il avait vu cet homme descendre l'escalier, un homme lui parlant de brevets et de documents urgent à signer pour sa société, Tony s'était figé, impressionné. L'adulte posa son regard sur lui et se figea, ils restèrent donc là, à s'observer mutuellement.

\- C'est lui ? Lâcha une voix de femme, enthousiasmée.

\- Oui, c'est lui. Avoua Monsieur Chocolat Noir, Tueur mais Gentil.

\- Ho mon Dieu ! Jubila t'elle en s'approchant.

Trop rapidement pour que le garçon ne reste pas paralysé par l'avancée trop rapide pour lui, il attendit quelque chose comme une baffe, même si elle n'était pas du tout méritée, se tendant, mais il fut soulevé et il osa alors ouvrir ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un rire comme ça.

\- Il est adorable ! Ho, Nick ! Comment as tu fait ? Je n'espérais plus que cela puisse arriver !

\- Je lui ai fait par de mes propres arguments et elle a accepté avec joie. Mentit l'homme avec un petit sourire à Tony.

Le genre qui voulait dire que s'il disait le contraire, il le regretterait. Le petit garçon se concentra donc sur cette étrange femme qui le serrait contre lui.

\- Il est vraiment trop mignon ! Howard, regarde ! C'est ton fils !

Elle l'avait présenté à l'homme qui restait figé, son expression donna envie à Tony de s'enfuir d'autant plus qu'il serrait les poings jusqu'au sang.

\- Ce n'est pas mon fils ! Hurla l'homme avec rage.

***

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, Fury ayant frappé contre la table, mais qu'est ce qu'il croyait lui ? Il avait eu une fête super longue la veille alors il avait bien le droit de dormir pendant que les autres bossaient vu qu'il avait fait tout le travail entre ses deux courtes périodes, à savoir la fête et la réunion ... Et le bottage de cul de Loki ! Soupirant, le célèbre Iron Man se releva en s'étirant, baillant fortement et lançant un clin d'oeil à l'agent Hill qui secoua de désespoir la tête.

\- Plus vite nous on aurons fini avec cette histoire et mieux ce sera ! Soupira le Directeur du Shield.

\- Ho, mais pas de panique, laissez moi donc faire avec Banner, on forme déjà une si bonne équipe ! Assura le génie en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Loki est prisonnier et il ne nous manque plus que le tesseract et tout est bien qui finit bien ! J'adore les histoires qui finissent bien.

\- Vous croyez réellement que ce sera suffisant pour stopper Loki ? Demanda Thor, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, mais nous, on fait notre possible, on ne se tourne pas les pouces en attendant que les choses se fassent. Répondit le Milliardaire avec un sourire innocent.

Il lui lança un regard, sous entendant clairement qu'il parlait de lui et c'était le cas : Monsieur Dieu de la Foudre s'était installé en les regardant de haut, avait croisé les bras sur son torse pour attendre que ça se fasse. Il ne sembla pas comprendre tout de suite jusqu'à ce qu'un froncement de sourcils ne les mettent sur leur garde.

\- Je ne suis pas inutile. Lâcha t'il sur un ton menaçant.

\- On gérait très bien la situation avant que tu n'apparaisses. Répliqua Tony, toujours souriant. Cap'tain et moi l'emmenions dans cette prison et la seule chose que tu as faite, c'est détruire une forêt parce que tu n'es pas capable d'admettre ta propre inutilité ?

Le blond ne sembla pas apprécier, il était sur le point de se lever lorsque Rogers posa sa main sur son épaule, la serrant amicalement pour le détendre et cela marcha. Tony sourit, surpris malgré lui par la facilité que le bond avait de calmer et rassurer les autres.

\- Dans combien de temps mettrez vous la main sur le Tesseract ? Demanda poliment le Soldat.

\- D'ici quelques heures, vous pourrez aller vous coucher et aller rejoindre vos conquêtes de la nuit ! Assura t'il moqueusement en se tournant vers Thor. Vous avez quelqu'un pour la nuit ? Je crois que vous avez fait une touche avec Hill.

La subalterne de Fury soupira de lassitude tandis que Tony s'attaquait à quelqu'un d'autre, se penchant vers Bruce cette fois.

\- Et vous deux, je vous conseille de vous mettre d'accord pour être gentil avec Natasha, d'accord ?

\- Nous deux ? Demanda le brun avec un petit haussement de sourcils.

Il sentait sur eux le regard inquisiteur de l'Espionne non loin d'eux dont l'oreille était assurément tendue vers eux.

\- Toi et Hulk ! Lâcha Tony comme si c'était une évidence. Je sais que Hulk aime tout détruire, mais ... Faut préserver l'intérieur de notre ...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, esquivant de peu un stylo que lui avait lancé Natasha.

\- Ho, je crois qu'elle n'est pas d'accord pour Hulk, ça te laisse le champ libre à toi !

Il lui tapota l'épaule avant de se décider à fuir, n'ayant pas envie de se prendre une lame dans le corps. Il savait qu'il pouvait se jouer de cette femme là, mais pas bien longtemps, elle avait ses limites.

\- Et vous, avec qui finirez vous ? Soupira Thor, tentant sans doute de le déstabiliser.

\- Et bien c'est évident, je n'ai pas très envie de me taper Fury, alors je me glisserai dans la chambre de Cap'tain ! Sourit en retour le brun.

Avant de les laisser là, très satisfait par les visages de ses camarades. Tout cela allait être très amusant de travailler avec ces gens là.

***

Et ce fut le cas, ce fut une expérience vraiment intéressante et pour tout le monde, Steve, d'abord affolé à l'idée de voir le fils d'Howard mêlé à cette histoire, avait très vite commencé à le détester pour ensuite l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Ce fut réciproque, Tony avait eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver l'homme qu'avait idolâtré son père dans cette icône venue d'une autre époque.

Alors qu'il combattait sur manhatan, il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de son père cherchant avec acharnement Capitaine America, se souvenant de son regard pensif lorsqu'il constatait son manque d'avancement.

\- Stark, attention ! Hurla à l'oreillette la voix de Rogers.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'esquiver le Chitaurise qui lui avait sauté dessus, l'entrainant dans une chute de plusieurs étages jusqu'à ce qu'il percute le sol, le coup fut violent, suffisamment pour le distraire quelques instants.

***

\- Howard, s'il te plait. Supplia Maria.

Sous le regard de Tony qui déballait un nouveau cadeau, ne croyant toujours pas qu'il avait eu autant de présents d'un coup. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il était trop méchant pour avoir des cadeaux du Père Noël, il y avait toujours cru, mais là, le Papa Noël, il avait fait fort !

\- Howard ! Insista Maria.

Intrigué, le petit garçon releva le visage vers l'homme qui était son père, habituellement, il l'évitait, mais les photos de Noël de la famille Stark devaient être publiées dans un magasin. Tony était peut être un débile, mais il avait l'impression que c'était à cause de ses hommes qui l'avaient photographié entrain de jouer dans le jardin, il avait cru avoir fait une bêtise jusqu'à ce que sa maman lui dise que c'était prévu, que les gens devaient savoir qu'il était leurs enfants.

Une fois, ils avaient même fait venir des gens pour expliquer pourquoi ils l'avaient "caché" si longtemps aux yeux du monde : "pour le protéger". Personne n'avait rien eu à redire et lorsque le journaliste s'était approché discrètement pour lui quelques questions tandis que ses parents étaient occupés, Monsieur Chocolat Noir, Méchant mais Super Gentil, était intervenu pour l'écarter d'eux. Depuis, Tony vivait avec ses parents.

Ce soir de réveillon, des journalistes étaient là pour prendre quelques photos, ça ferait une belle promotion pour l'entreprise, ça, Tony ne le comprenait pas, il était débile après tout, mais c'était dur pour son père de s'approcher trop de lui, il ne l'aimait pas, ça Tony le comprenait : il n'aimait pas sa Mère, mais il faisait des efforts pour sa "maman", il aimait Maria.

Howard se leva finalement pour prendre un paquet et vint le lui tendre, mais le pauvre garçon qu'il était ne pouvait pas le prendre. Les hommes qui lui tendaient des choses lui faisait toujours de mal, cela avait été le cas avec tout ceux qui avaient accompagné sa Mère.

\- Tony ? Murmura doucement sa maman.

Il rougit violemment, trouvant le courage de prendre le paquet, continuant de fixer avec attention l'adulte qui ne semblait pas heureux devant cette attention.

\- Vous l'impressionnez. Nota un des photographes. Sans doute sait il quel genre d'homme vous êtes, un génie comme vous. Croyez vous qu'il suivra la même route que vous plus tard ?

Voilà, les journalistes posaient quelques questions et son père allait répondre, restant tout de même proche de lui pour les photos alors Tony fit ce que l'on attendait de lui : il ouvrit le paquet qu'il lui avait tendu et fut surpris de découvrir une figurine de se super héro dont il avait déjà vu l'image à plusieurs reprises. Il était curieux alors il l'examina sous tous les angles, finissant par se lever, jetant un regard à son père, patientant qu'il ait fini de parler et qu'il ait porté son attention sur lui pour lui demander :

\- C'est qui ?

\- C'est Capitaine America, un Super Héro qui a disparu bien avant ta naissance. Avoua t'il avec un sourire.

C'était la première fois que Tony le voyait sourire, il comprit alors que c'était forcément quelqu'un d'important pour lui : son père souriait lorsqu'il parlait avec Maria, il souriait aussi de temps en temps avec Monsieur Méchant mais Gentil et puis à Jarvis aussi, mais il devait aimer plus encore ce Capitaine America vu son expression.

\- Tu peux m'en parler ? Demanda t'il timidement.

\- Tu veux que je t'en parle ? Lâcha surpris l'homme.

\- Oui, j'aime les Super Héros et il a l'air vraiment super lui ! Assura Tony. Tu veux bien m'en parler ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Howard pour céder, ce fut la première fois que son père le pris dans ses bras pour le porter, s'asseyant sur un fauteuil et le posant sur son genou, lui racontant tout ce qu'il savait de Capitaine America, ne se rendant pas compte que ces instants furent immortalisés par les photographes présents.

Le lendemain, elle faisait le tour du monde et en couverture de beaucoup de magasines, Capitaine America redevint le Héro de tous les enfants mais bien plus encore pour le petit Anthony Edward Stark car il fut l'homme qui le lia à son père.

***

\- Stark ! Appela pour la énième fois Rogers.

\- Désolé, ma faute, j'ai été distrait ! Assura Tony en se tentant de se relever.

Mais sa vue fut légèrement troublé alors il laissa quelques secondes supplémentaire à son cerveau pour se remettre, demandant un diagnostic rapide à Jarvis pour être sûr de ne pas avoir eu de traumatisme crânien. Capitaine apparut dans son champ de vision, l'aidant à se relever sans la moindre difficulté, malgré l'armure en titane et or.

\- Ok, j'avoue, j'avais besoin de faire une petite sieste. Sourit le génie.

L'homme devant lui sourit à cette blague, un sourire vraiment très beau.

\- Faites attention à vous, on a encore besoin de vos compétences.

\- Oui, comment le monde pourrait il se passer du génie, playboy, milliardaire et phylantrope que je suis ?

De nouveau il sourit et Tony put s'envoler le coeur léger et alourdi à la fois, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'en vouloir : le seul rêve de son père était de revoir Capitaine America, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le revoir une dernière fois ...

Tony se stoppa en plein vol, se tournant vers le lieu où il savait trouver Capitaine America, il avait un peu de répit ...

\- Mon père aurait été fier de ce que vous êtes devenu, Capitaine America. Avoua t'il par le communicateur.

Il se contre fichait du fait que les autres aient pu entendre ou non les paroles, ne faisant que dire la simple vérité, il put dès lors repartir bien plus léger que jamais, même s'il restait triste. Il était sûr que son père devait se sentir rassuré par le retour sur le devant de la scène de Capitaine America.

***

\- Howard, je t'en supplie, tu ne peux pas venir à cette soirée. Gémissait la maman de Tony.

\- Il faut que je sorte, tu sais bien que si je montre la moindre faiblesse, tout le monde s'en donnera à coeur joie ! Soupirait Howard en retour, s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, fatigué.

Il était malade, depuis que le petit garçon le connaissait, il était malade, mais la plus qu'avant car sa santé se dégradait de jour en jour et même s'il avait essayé des traitements nouveaux, son visage se creusait, des cernes se faisaient plus fortes sous ses yeux et étaient si foncées qu'il était de plus en plus dur de les dissimuler sous un maquillage.

\- Howard, tu n'es plus en état de sortir ! Pleurait la maman. Je t'en supplie, repose toi ce soir.

Tony observait la scène à la porte, à moitié dissimulé, Howard le vit et il se cacha un peu plus, mais c'était déjà trop tard, il lui fit signe d'approcher, lui donnant ainsi une occasion de faire taire la maman. Le petit garçon hésita, se disant qu'il pouvait fuir quelques instants pour revenir plus tard, elle pouvait encore le convaincre ...

Ou bien il pouvait se faire l'allié de la maman et trouver un moyen de convaincre le père de rester ici ? Il s'avança timidement dans la pièce et le père le prit sur ses genoux.

\- Tu n'es pas encore couché ? Demanda t'il gentiment.

Leurs rapports s'étaient fortement améliorés depuis Capitaine America, le garçon en avait largement profité et il savait aussi que son père l'avait remarqué, il avait aussi déclaré qu'il était très intelligent et lui avait offert de plus en plus de matériel lui permettant de fabriquer des choses. Au début, Tony avait cru que c'était pour se moquer de lui, pour lui prouver qu'il était débile, mais très vite, il avait compris que ce n'était pas le cas, surtout lorsque son père montra avec fierté son premier robot ...

"Comment veux tu l'appeler ?" Avait demandé Howard.

"Débile." Avait répondu Tony, rouge de honte.

Persuadé qu'en réalité, son père méprisait son oeuvre, son père avait cependant prouvé le contraire en dévoilant son oeuvre aux yeux du monde à l'exposition Stark, son fils habillé en costard cravate et des journalistes se pressant pour avoir une interview du petit génie trop impressionné pour répondre.

Son père lui avait prouvé qu'il était fier de lui.

\- Je trouve pas Capitaine America. Murmura en larmes de crocodile le garçon.

Il savait que cela pouvait être une raison à son père de ne pas partir avec sa maman : il l'aiderait forcément à le chercher et dès qu'elle sera partie, il pourra dire de son air innocent qu'il savait où il était, mais qu'il voulait encore une fois l'entendre parler du Super Héro.

Son plan fonctionna à merveille, ils furent tous les deux dans la chambre du garçon pour que son Père lui raconte une aventure du Soldat de plus avant son couché, mais cela ne se passa pas réellement comme d'habitude : sur son bureau, Tony avait laissé son nouveau plan et son père l'examina quelques secondes.

\- Non, attends, il est pas encore fini ! Avoua le garçon en se levant pour venir cacher son idée.

\- Attends, Tony, qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda le Père, trop intrigué.

Le petit garçon sautilla d'une jambe à l'autre, l'air très gêné et finit par se lancer.

\- Un conténaire de cryogénisation. Avoua t'il. C'est pour toi ... Comme tu es malade et qu'on peut pas te soigner, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que tu dormes jusqu'à ce que le traitement soit là et puis ... On te soignera et puis ...

Des larmes avaient glissé le long de ses joues, vraies cette fois. Ses parents croyaient qu'il n'avait pas compris, mais ce n'était pas le cas, la maladie de son père était si grave qu'il ne lui restait que quelques semaines à vivre, voir moins ...

\- Moi, je t'aime, je veux pas te perdre alors j'essaye de fabriquer ça mais ... J'ai pas encore trouvé de solution pour que le corps supporte la congélation et ...

Il écrasa les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues, se sentant extrêmement impuissant.

\- Il faudrait que ton corps supporte, sinon, ça sert à rien, mais il est tellement affaibli par la maladie ...

Le père attrapa son fils pour le serrer contre lui, l'embrassant sur le front.

\- C'est magnifique Tony ...

\- J'aurais pas le temps de finir ça ! Pleura plus fortement le petit garçon. Je voulais au moins te congeler le temps que je retrouve Capitaine ! C'est pas juste, je veux pas que tu meurs ! Moi, je t'aime papa ! Si seulement on avait un peu de Sérum, ça aiderait ton corps, mais ...

Il renifla contre le torse de son père, se serrant autant que possible contre lui, priant pour trouver une solution avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

***

Dire que ce n'était même pas la maladie qui avait eu sa peau mais un stupide accident de voiture ! C'était rageant et tellement frustrant ! Mais au moins, il n'avait pas culpabilisé de ne pas avoir fini les plans de son appareil à temps.

Tony avait été confié à son majordome, Jarvis, qui s'était occupé de lui comme un autre père, lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, le garçon avait fabriqué Jarvis pour veiller sur lui et aujourd'hui encore il effectuait son travail avec un grand soin, pourtant, il ne pourrait rien faire contre le sacrifice de sa vie. Il avait hâte de retrouver son père pour voir ce qu'il pensait de tout ce qu'il avait fait ...

Il regretterait sans doute, réalisant pendant sa chute qu'il aurait voulu vivre un peu plus longtemps : lui n'aurait pas grand chose à dire sur Capitaine Amierca à son père, il aurait voulu avoir plus de chose à raconter ...

Quelque chose contre sa bouche et l'impression d'être ramené à la vie, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ses poumons lui donnèrent l'impression de se déchirer lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs fonctions et il fut incertain plusieurs instants, fixant incrédule Rogers qui était juste au dessus de lui. Son expression s'adoucit.

\- Un repas, vous et moi, ça vous dirait ? Demanda t'il avec un sourire moqueur. Non parce que, maintenant, faut assumer ce que vous m'avez fait ! Vous êtes le premier homme à m'embrasser.

Les Avengers autour de lui soupirèrent de soulagement.

\- On a encore quelque chose à faire. Rappela Clint.

\- Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! Insista Tony. Ou boira un verre, hein ? Et puis, on ira danser ... Mon souffle de vie ...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Steve, à demi clos. Voilà, il était amoureux ! Comment aurait il pu résister à une telle expression ?

***

Howard était installé dans un fauteuil, un couverture posée sur les genoux, sa respiration était lente tandis que ses yeux étaient posées sur le dessin de son fils, car il pouvait le dire : c'était bien son fils, il le reconnaissait comme tel depuis déjà longtemps, mais à cet instant, il était bien plus fier qu'il ne l'avait été de pouvoir dire "c'est mon fils" et il l'aurait hurlé sur tous les toits, si son état de santé le lui avait permis.

\- Comment allez vous ? Demanda Nicholas qui entrait dans la pièce.

L'homme était suffisamment fort pour tenir le dessin de son fils, mais pas assez pour pouvoir se tourner vers son ami, son corps était encore engourdi et c'était un grand effort qu'il demandait à sa chair, finalement, il y parvint, levant lentement son visage vers l'homme.

\- Vous observez encore ce dessin. Nota l'homme avec un sourire indulgent.

\- J'aimerais tant lui dire que je suis fier de lui. Avoua Howard à son ami.

Parce qu'il l'était, il éprouvait une réelle satisfaction à avoir conçu un tel génie et regrettait de ne pas le lui avoir dit suffisamment à son goût. Nichola lui prit doucement le dessin, le traitant dès lors comme un objet précieux qu'il reposa dans le dossier où il avait sommeillé depuis si longtemps, comprenant que c'était une chose importante pour lui.

\- Le traitement sera rude les premiers jours, mais tu es guéri. Avoua Nick en posant le dossier sur la table de chevet du malade. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le prévenir, mais je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de te revoir.

\- Ne le préviens pas encore. Demanda Howard. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit affaibli.

Nichola rit en revenant auprès de lui, tirant une chaise pour s'assoir devant lui.

\- Il t'a vu si malade qu'il a compris que tu allais mourir. Rappela t'il. Tu ne devrais pas craindre d'être vu ainsi d'autant que les médecins sont optimistes, ils supposent que tu devrais rapidement te rétablir maintenant.

Il s'en voulait pourtant d'avoir dû jouer une telle farce à son propre fils, lui faire croire qu'il était mort dans cet accident de voiture avec Maria, mais il était hors de question de lui donner trop d'espoir, de lui assurer que tout irait bien alors qu'en réalité, rien n'était moins sûr. Maintenant, il savait qu'il survivrait, mais préférait réapparaître en pleine forme.

L'idée de se cryogéniser avec l'invention de son fils était la base qu'il avait élaboré avec son ami de toujours, avec les meilleurs de son entreprise, ils avaient conçu l'appareil en l'améliorant, mais Tony avait eu raison concernant son corps trop fragile, il n'aurait pas supporter cette "congélation" et la moitié de ses organes ne seraient plus viables à son réveil s'il l'effectuait ... Sans le nouveau Sérum qu'il avait conçu pour les agents du Shield ...

Il s'en était injecté, mais devait encore trouver un moyen de disparaître, ne voulant pas que son fils sache cela avant un certain âge, ils avaient prévu de le faire mourir d'un assassinat et Maria serait chargé de lui annoncer dans quelques années la vérité ...

Mais elle était morte dans un accident de voiture, il aurait lui même dû être dans le véhicule, mais avait veillé son fils enrhumé. Fury avait sauté sur l'occasion, prétextant que c'était l'occasion ou jamais et il l'avait emporté jusqu'à l'appareil avant qu'il ne proteste, ne lui laissant pas le choix, sachant que s'il lui en laissait le temps, il abandonnerait le projet, même si c'était pour un court instant : laisser Tony orphelin avait déchiré son coeur ...

Jusqu'à son réveil où il avait appris que son fils était lui même devenu un Super Hero du nom d'Iron Man et que, grâce à lui, la paix régnait dans le monde ...

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Admit Fury en allumant la télévision.

Howard avait les yeux à demi clos, il était fatigué alors qu'il avait pourtant dormi si longtemps, mais c'était sûrement dû à cette foutue maladie qui avait failli avoir sa peau. Il priait pour être rapidement remis sur pied.

A l'écran, les gens parlaient avec enthousiasme de l'équipe de super héros qui s'était formée, certains politiciens pestaient contre les dégâts causés, des images de l'attaque extra terrestre furent visionnées et des images d'Iron Man furent dévoilées aux côtés d'autres Héros dont Capitaine America ...

Son coeur ne fit qu'un bond dans son torse à cette vue et il releva le visage, voyant son fils le taquiner avec quelques mots qu'il n'entendait pas, mais Steve était gêné, cela se voyait ...

\- Au début, ton fils était si arrogant et solitaire que je ne voulais pas l'intégrer au projet Avengers, mais il a prouvé qu'il pouvait en faire partie. Admit Fury.

Oui, il était fier de son fils et ne regrettait qu'une chose : de ne pas être aux côtés de celui ci et de Steve. Ses yeux se fermèrent sur les images des deux hommes riant ensemble. Qu'ils étaient beaux tous les deux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La rencontre Howard/Tony ... Elle était attendus je crois ... J'espère qu'elle sera satisfaisante ! Moi, elle m'a bien plus ! Surtout l'écrire par ce qu'Howard hait cet enfant, même si Tony n'a rien à voir avec le conflits entre ses "parents" : dans la vie, on a tendance à punir les enfants pour les agissement des adultes et on me le prouve tout les jours, même si l'enfant peut être quelqu'un de bien, par ce que ses parents ont fait quelque chose, on pensera que l'enfant deviendra forcément comme ses parents et je trouve ça désolant. Bien sûr, Tony es malin et a sut trouver comment charmer son père ! Malin le p'tit, non ?
> 
> J'ai aussi beaucoup aimer écrire sur l'amour naissant entre Tony et son "père", ce petit garçon qui l'aime malgré la haine que l'adulte éprouve et qui finit par être récompenser !
> 
> Quand à la maladie d'Howard Stark, même s'il l'a cache, j'imagine que Tony est trop intelligent pour se laisser berner, donc, forcément qu'il comprend. Lui à la capacité de chercher un moyen de soigner son "parent", j'aurais aimé être comme lui ! ^^
> 
> Et vous, qu'en avez vous pensez ?


	4. Thor et Clint

Ils avaient gagné et rien de mieux que de fêter une victoire dans la joie et l'alcool ? Ainsi était régie la logique de Tony Stark qui avait invité tous les Avengers dans son salon de sa tour où l'on pouvait encore voir au sol la marque laissée par le Hulk ... Enfin, plutôt Loki ... Et cela semblait beaucoup amuser Thor qui buvait comme un trou. C'était le cas d'un peu tout le monde : Bruce et Natasha étaient déjà partis depuis longtemps et sûrement pas pour se coucher ... La Russe avait entrainé le Scientifique, le tenant fermement par la main et le pauvre homme rouge de ... De quoi ? ... Honte, désir, timidité, gêne ? Enfin, ils étaient partis pour se coucher, mais pas forcément comme on l'entend ... Non attendez, ce n'était pas ça non plus ...

Steve rougit brutalement, fixant incrédule le verre d'alcool qu'il avait à la main, le fixant de manière suspicieuse. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, mais il était sûr de ne pas réfléchir normalement et se demanda si c'était l'alcool qui lui faisait cet effet où bien autre chose, peut être était il euphorique après leur victoire ? Non, ce n'était pas seulement ça, depuis un moment déjà, il ne réfléchissait plus normalement et là, c'était confirmé.

Ses yeux s'étaient à plusieurs reprises glissés sur le jeune Stark qu'il trouvait affreusement beau et si au début, il ne fit rien d'autre que de penser cela, plus le temps passait et les verres vidés et plus il exprimait le fond de ses pensée, d'ailleurs, là, il avait la main sur la cuisse du génie et venait de lui dire ... Non, il n'avait sûrement pas pu dire un truc pareil ...

\- Je suis donc bandant ? Lâcha moqueur Tony.

\- Non, je suis sûr que j'ai pas dit ça ! Grogna le blond. J'ai dit que j'te trouvais de putain de canon ...

Oui, c'était bien les mots qu'il avaient employé : il était canon, foutrement canon et Steve s'était exprimé d'une phrase incompréhensible, gêné de le lui avouer, mais devant le faire sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

\- Bandant, super canon, c'est quoi la différence ?

\- Bah, bandant, j'aurais quand même une bosse dans le pantalon et ... Bon Dieu ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ! L'alcool devrait pas me faire un tel effet !

Clint, qui était à terre depuis un moment, gloussa étrangement, roulant sur le sol et se marrant comme un gamin, il se tourna vers eux, lançant un sourire amusé en prenant appui de ses mains pour garder la tête relevée.

\- Tiens, c'est vrai, moi aussi, je résiste mieux à l'alcool Midgardien ! Soupira Thor qui tanguait dangereusement.

Encore une fois, Clint se mit à pouffer, indiquant clairement qu'il était au courant de quelque chose et Steve fronça les sourcils, du moins, le tenta t'il, il oublia bien vite ses préoccupations lorsqu'il se souvint que sa main était toujours sur la cuisse du Milliardaire. Il la fixa, se demandant pourquoi il ne la lui avait pas retirée et une idée complètement stupide le traversa, celle d'aller un peu plus vers l'intérieur, juste pour voir sa tête.

\- C'est Tony ! Déclara joyeusement Clint. Il s'est dit que c'était pas du jeu que vous puissiez pas vous souler comme nous alors il a crée un alcool spécialement pour vous ! Et ça marche en plus, vous êtes trop fort bourré !

Steve pencha la tête sur le côté, son cerveau tentant de comprendre, sa main continuant de sonder le terrain. Tony ne la repoussait toujours pas, mais il s'était foutu de leur gueule. Thor fut le premier à réclamer vengeance, de manière assez pitoyable vu qu'il se leva simplement pour s'écrouler au sol comme une masse et il lui fallut tous les efforts du monde pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Ami Rogers, occupez vous de l'ami Stark, je m'occupe de punir Clint et ... Ho, vous aviez déjà commencé ...

Steve haussa les sourcils en se tournant vers l'Ase, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il disait.

\- De quoi ? Je le punis pas là ... J'crois pas ... Je sais plus ...

\- Il est tellement bourré qu'il sait même pas c'qu'il fait ! Ricana Clint, roulant de nouveau au sol avant de se stopper. Heu ... Mais, il fait rien là, il le punit pas ...

\- Ho, mais si ! Assura vigoureusement Thor. Il le punit en le caressant et en lui montrant qui c'est le chef ! Tu sais, en lui faisant l'Amour !

\- Capitain Puceau, me faire l'Amour ? Lâcha surpris Tony. Ce serait un miracle, j'suis sûr qu'il sait même pas comment embrasser où serait trop gêné pour le faire, attends, regarde !

Il lui avait attrapé le menton pour sceller leurs lèvres, faisant de nouveau glousser Clint. Steve resta immobile, clignant des yeux jusqu'à ce que Tony s'écarte. Trop tôt ! Qu'il revienne par là ! Le blond l'attrapa à la nuque, mais fut stoppé en entendant un gémissement bien indécent à côté d'eux.

\- Non mais ho, ça va, faut pas faire des trucs comme ça ! Soupira Clint en se tournant vers Thor. Tu comptes me punir "comme ça" ?

\- Non non, moi, je t'attache, je te retourne et je te prends ...

\- Ho oui, je veux être puni ! Allez, fais de moi ce que tu veux !

Alors là, il avait vraiment trop bu, il devait s'arrêter et décida de prendre ses distances avec Tony, ne pouvant plus détacher son regard de Clint qui ne semblait plus savoir ce qu'il faisait, ou bien qui se foutait royalement de la gueule de Thor ? Enfin, de toute manière, pour l'instant, tout le monde semblait un peu plus refroidi par l'étrange déclaration de l'archer ...

Qui s'assit, ses bras soutenus par un des canapés et il écarta les jambes, une de ses mains se glissant dans son pantalon comme pour aller se faire plaisir à lui même, sa langue passant sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé qu'un Dieu s'occupe de moi. Admit il volontiers. S'il te plait ... Si tu me punis pas, j'aiderai de nouveau Tony à te souler et pis ce sera moi qui te ferait l'Amour !

Il avait chantonné sa dernière phrase, continuant d'effectuer quelques mouvements avec sa main, faisant rougir le Soldat qui aurait volontiers disparu sous une couverture. Il se mordit la lèvre en se tournant vers Tony, il prenait cela à l'amusement lui quant à Thor, il semblait prendre ça au sérieux vu la manière qu'il approcha de l'Archer.

\- D'accord, je vais m'occuper de toi !

Steve ne savait pas s'il devait intervenir où pas, mais en les voyant s'embrasser, il se dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'intervenir : Clint semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, bien plus que Thor en tout cas, son regard avait abordé l'espace de quelques secondes celui de la clarté. Il était sans doute entrain de manipuler un peu le Dieu de la Foudre et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour l'embrasser sans la moindre retenue ? Caresser son torse musclé et aller plus loin.

Thor l'attrapa pour le soulever, l'emportant avec lui en continuant de tanguer dans le couloir. Tony ria à côté de lui, se levant à son tour, laissant incertain le Capitaine qui lui attrapa le poignet par réflexe.

\- Tu as compris ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda t'il incertain.

\- Ho, c'était juste un piège. Avoua le brun avec un petit haussement d'épaule. Clint avait envie de se taper Thor, mais il savait pas comment faire, je lui ai juste rappelé que l'alcool dégrise bien.

\- Donc, en fait, c'était un plan machiavélique pour pouvoir faire en sorte que Clint ... Se tape Thor ?

Tony sourit de façon énigmatique, mais ne répondit pas, reprenant sa marche pour aller à son atelier, laissant là le Capitaine America qui était pourtant saoul et tout disposé à faire certaines choses pas très nettes avec le beau garçon qu'il était. Réflexion faite, il devrait prendre la direction de la chambre et se laisser s'écrouler sur le matelas ... Sauf qu'il n'en avait aucune envie.

Il se leva, s'étira juste pour dégourdir un peu ses muscles et regarda autour de lui, constatant que tout le monde l'avait abandonné pour quelques parties de jambes en l'air et déjà l'on entendait les ébats de Thor et Clint, l'Archer se manifestant par des cris et des rires. C'était excitant mine de rien de les entendre et vu que sa chambre était sensée être non loin de la leur.

Steve se dirigea vers l'atelier, comprenant qu'en allant dans sa chambre, il ne pourrait assurément pas dormir. Il trouvera le génie entrain de modifier des structures sur des plans holographiques extrêmement compliqués. Donc, il l'avait abandonné pour venir travailler ? Il n'avait réellement eux aucune arrière pensée à le saouler ? Le blond se sentit légèrement insulté, se demandant pourquoi Thor avait le droit à de petits plaisirs alors que lui devait être délaissé.

Ho, mais, en y réfléchissant, c'était peut être à lui de faire le premier pas ? Après tout, c'était clair qu'il lui avait fait des avances, mais bon, Tony avait commencé en premier lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ... Juste après qu'il l'ait cru mort.

\- Qu'est c'que tu fais ? Demanda t'il.

Tony se tourna vers lui, surpris de le voir là.

\- Je travaille sur le manoir Avengers. Avoua t'il. Au début, je me disais que faire une nouvelle tour avec un grand "A", ça serait plutôt cool, mais en fait, un manoir avec plein de pièges un peu partout pour dissuader les gens d'entrer, ça le ferait nettement plus !

\- Des pièges ?

\- Ouais, par exemple, des zombies cachés dans les placards, des corbeaux mangeur d'hommes et puis des créatures humanoïdes.

\- Tu es sûr de pouvoir faire ce genre de trucs ?

\- Bien sûr que non, j'vais foutre des mitraillettes dans les poutres, des lasers dans les couloirs, des gaz soporifiques dans les chambres.. Ca nous aidera à mieux dormir. Alors, qu'est c'que tu fais là ? Tu devrais aller te coucher.

\- Toi aussi.

Il eut un haussement d'épaule, se frottant la nuque avec négligence.

\- Non, j'ai trop de trucs à faire, je peux pas dormir.

Les cheveux sur son cou glissèrent pour dévoiler un peu de parcelle de sa nuque, c'est à cet instant que Steve réalisa qu'il avait abandonné sa chemise pour un débardeur, dévoilant totalement ses bras musclés qu'il avait envie de caresser.

\- Demain, on a une nouvelle conférence de presse avec ...

Il fut interrompu lorsque le Soldat lui tomba à moitié dessus, trébuchant et chutant en avant. Il avait percuté son dos avec son torse et se dit que c'était une maladresse délicieuse car leur position actuelle était vraiment, mais alors grave excitante et il sourit sûrement bêtement.

\- Et, tu devrais faire attention quand t'es bourré ! Soupira le brun.

\- A qui la faute si je suis dans cet état ? Murmura en retour le blond à son oreille.

Tony essaya de se dégager, mais Steve passa un bras autour de sa taille, son nez frôlant sa nuque, son autre main de libre le soutenait sur le plan de travail où les hologrammes architecturaux avaient disparu.

\- Steve ? Appela incertain Tony.

\- Tu m'as demandé d'assumer. Murmura t'il distraitement.

\- Hein ?

\- Et quand je t'ai touché, tu ne m'as pas repoussé ... Et quand je t'ai dit que je te trouvais canon ... Tu as légèrement rougi ...

\- Hé, non, attends voir deux minutes !

Steve obéit, relâchant suffisamment Tony pour lui permettre de se tourner vers lui, mais le gardant collé à lui autant que cela lui était possible.

\- J'ai un peu de mal à te suivre là, sûrement les effets de l'alcool ... T'étais sérieux quand tu me disais que tu me trouvais canon ?

Le Meneur se mordit la lèvre inférieure en l'examina une nouvelle fois. Ouais, "canon" lui correspondait vraiment bien, son visage, ses yeux et cette bouche, tout était attrayant chez cet homme jusqu'à ces paroles arrogantes qu'on voulait avaler de notre bouche pour les faire taire.

\- Tu es choqué ? Demanda t'il. C'est pourtant toi qui m'as embrassé tout à l'heure, non ?

\- Si je t'ai embrassé, c'était pour t'embêter. Admit le Milliardaire un peu gêné.

La main qu'il avait posé dans son dos se glissa sous le débardeur, frôlant la chair au passage pour remonter lentement, frôlant les reins avec une avidité contenue.

\- Alors si je t'embrasse là, ce sera pour me venger. Sourit Steve.

Il finit par combler la distance entre leurs lèvres, embrassant celles du brun avec douceur, les taquinant en les léchant et les mordillant, sa langue tentant d'entrer sans forcer le passage de cette bouche, le voulant totalement consentant. Il dut cependant s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant d'obtenir une véritable réponse car au début, l'homme répondit timidement, mais finalement, il céda, lui saisissant la nuque pour enfin lui accorder ce qu'il cherchait depuis quelques instants et Steve l'embrassa jusqu'à en perdre haleine, ne le relâchant que lorsqu'il le sentit au bout de ses limites.

C'était délicieux de goûter à ses lèvres là, il savait que ce n'était pas correct vu la courte relation qu'il avait eu avec le père, il avait même tout fait pour ne pas céder à cette tentation , tentant de jouer le jeu des mauvaises langues lorsque Tony les provoquait, lançant des paroles cinglantes alors qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot, mais cela avait provoqué le contraire de l'objectif voulu : chaque fois qu'il avait entendu ses paroles arrogantes, il n'avait plus eu qu'une envie, le faire taire de sa bouche.

Ils reprirent peu à peu leur souffle, Steve déposant son front contre l'épaule du brun, ne pouvant s'empêcher de savourer son odeur comme cette proximité qu'ils avaient, une de ses mains frôlant négligemment son torse, l'autre le maintenant fermement contre lui, il attendit que le Milliardaire se soit remis de l'étreinte sans doute trop longue pour relever le visage et déposer quelques baisers sur sa joue et sa gorge, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant considérablement.

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à l'embrasser, il ne trouva pas la moindre résistance et fut même récompensé par une réponse expérimentée de la part de Tony, il devait en avoir vu des conquêtes nombreuses qu'il trainait derrière lui. Leurs langues se cherchèrent et les mains du brun l'agrippèrent à la nuque, comme pour être sûr qu'il ne lui échappe pas ...

Cette étreinte là fut la plus excitante et la plus courte en même temps car sans prévenir, Tony le repoussa pour s'écarter à une distance considérable. Steve resta un peu choqué par la tournure de la chose, ne comprenant pas, son esprit embrumé ne l'aidant pas et devant se retenir au plan de travail pour ne pas s'effondrer par terre.

\- Tony ? Appela incertain le blond en le cherchant du regard.

Il n'était pas si loin que ça en réalité, la main posée contre sa bouche, le visage rouge de plaisir, mais le regard blessée.

\- Non, j'peux pas te faire ça ! Gronda t'il. Steve, tu es saoul ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais alors va te coucher.

\- Pas sans toi. Sourit Steve en s'approchant de lui.

Ce qui le fit reculer et secouer la tête.

\- Non, tu n'as pas l'esprit clair ! Faut que tu ailles te calmer et ...

Il semblait vouloir fuir, en tout cas, Steve n'était pas le seul à devoir se calmer, Capitaine voyait bien la bosse qui s'était formée dans le pantalon du Milliardaire, la même que la sienne en fait. Il finit par acquiescer, comprenant que Tony resterait sur ses gardes ce soir. Steve soupira et finit par baisser les armes.

\- D'accord, tu as raison, je vais aller me coucher.

\- Monsieur se montre enfin raisonnable. Nota soulagé Tony.

De nouveau, Steve acquiesça et finit par marcher de façon incertaine vers la sortie, trébuchant, il se laissa tomber au sol et, inquiet, l'ingénieur s'approcha pour l'aider à se relever et déjà le blond sourit victorieusement, lui capturant les poignets.

\- Attrapé !

\- Steve, qu'est c'que ...

Il tenta de s'écarter, qu'à cela ne tienne, il suffit au meneur de le bloquer contre une carrosserie de voiture éclatante, pour limiter ses mouvements, il plaqua son corps contre le sien pour le coucher sur la voiture, ses doigts se croisant avec ceux du Milliardaire et les posant contre le métal, fixant le visage de Tony qui semblait vraiment dérouté par son comportement.

Tony Stark était beau, ses lèvres légèrement rougies par leurs baisers, ses joues colorées par l'alcool et d'autres choses indéterminées, sa petite barbichette qui piquait lorsqu'on la frôlait et puis ses yeux remplis de malice.

\- Steve ? Souffla l'homme d'une voix qui trahissait une incertitude.

\- Je te veux. Avoua franchement Steve. Pas à cause de l'alcool, mais parce que je te trouve tellement beau que je ... Oui, je te veux sincèrement ! Dis moi que tu ne veux pas ça et je m'écarterai.

Un frisson parcourut le Milliardaire et l'hésitation envahie son si beau regard, Steve aurait pu prendre cela comme un consentement muet, mais éprouvait le besoin de l'entendre dire qu'il le voulait, qu'il était d'accord pour qu'ils aillent plus loin que le baiser et plus loin que les caresses innocentes. Il ne l'embrassa pas comme il le désirait, se retenant et l'observant, se contentant de la proximité de leurs deux corps.

\- Non, je veux ... Que tu m'embrasses et que tu me fasses l'amour. Admit enfin le brun.

***

Les vêtements étaient sûrement déchirés, la plupart d'entre eux en tout cas, la voiture aurait besoin d'être nettoyée et d'être réparée, Steve avait abimé la carrosserie en poussant son ami, ou plutôt amant, dessus, il s'en fichait un peu depuis qu'il avait eu Tony nu sous les yeux, son désir étant devenu depuis un bon moment douloureux, mais il voulait savourer cet instant ...

Tony était sur le capot de sa voiture au prix sans doute exorbitant et Steve embrassait chaque parcelle de son corps, il lui avait écarté les jambes et une de ses mains s'était glissée pour le caresser à l'endroit le plus intime de son corps, le lieu qu'il convoitait et explorait déjà de deux doigts trop experts. Il savait ne pas avoir tant d'expérience en la matière que ça, alors il croyait qu'il serait maladroit, mais il trouvait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien à la vue du visage du brun.

Comment trouver la force de ne pas embrasser ses lèvres gémissantes et de ne pas caresser ce corps frémissant ? Comment patienter plus longtemps de prendre totalement possession de son corps ? Surtout que Tony n'aidait pas du tout ! Ses mains le caressaient sur le torse et allait sournoisement frôler son membre, l'excitation était telle qu'il avait cru qu'il craquerait et le prendrait tout simplement ... L'idée de l'entraver l'avait traversé ... Mauvaise idée, cela ne ferait qu'augmenter encore son désir.

\- Pitié, j'en peux plus ! Soupira Tony à bout. Prends moi tout de suite !

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois prêt pour ça.

\- Captaine Puceau, je vous ordonne de me prendre sur le champ !

Hé bien, puisque c'était un ordre, autant obéir, non ? De toute manière, il n'aurait pas pu attendre plus longtemps. Il se plaça entre ses jambes pour se glisser aussi lentement que possible dans les chairs, ce qui fut très dur, mais le fait que ce fut serré le dissuada d'aller plus vite, pour l'instant. Il ne tarda pas à se mouvoir, n'en pouvant plus et cela ne sembla pas déplaire spécialement à Tony qui gémissait, certes, mais sûrement pas de douleur et au contraire.

Le Soldat réalisa à quel point cela lui avait manqué, de se laisser aller au plaisir de la chair, de l'impatience qu'il avait éprouvé tout ce temps à se demander si oui où non il devait essayer avec Tony. Retenant les jambes et les écartant pour avoir un meilleur angle, il savoura ses mouvement autant que son partenaire et son regard dévia sur le torse, coulant le long des muscles jusqu'à regarder sa main qui s'activait sur son membre. C'était plaisant et il finit par venir dans l'intimité de l'homme.

Soufflant quelques instants, Steve se retira et attrapa Tony à la taille, sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à perdre l'équilibre et il tomba en arrière, le Milliardaire chutant avec lui au sol. Heureusement, le petit accident fit cependant rire le brun qui s'installa plus confortablement au dessus de lui.

\- Essoufflé Capitain Puceau ? Sourit il malicieusement.

\- Après ce que je t'ai fait, tu oses m'appeler Capitaine Puceau ? Soupira Steve, faussement outré.

\- Parce que ça te va trop bien, mais si tu veux, j't'appelle Capitaine ... Puceau ?

Cela allait clairement lui coller à la peau, mais il s'en fichait au final, ses mains se posant sans le vouloir, ou peut être avec un peu de préméditation, sur ses fesses, les frôlant délicatement du bout des doigts.

Quelque chose entrava leurs vues quelques secondes, faisant légèrement paniquer le Soldat qui crut à une panne de courant, mais à la vue des grognements de Tony, peut être pas.

\- Putain, Débile ! Râla t'il en réussissant à leur rendre la vue. Tu pourrais attendre un peu, non ?

Des petits sons d'ordinateur se firent entendre, une mélodie douce et délicate. Un robot formé d'un seul bras métallique était juste au dessus d'eux, ce que Steve aurait pris pour des yeux les fixant, intrigué. Tony le gronda comme si l'appareil était doté de vie, de conscience, et à la vue des mouvements de l'engin qui se recroquevillait sur lui même, l'air désolé, c'était sûrement le cas.

\- Désolé, il a pas l'habitude. Soupira Tony en mettant la couverture sur eux deux. Il est pas bien méchant, il fait juste quelques petites gaffes de temps en temps.

\- Pas l'habitude de ? Interrogea Steve, incertain.

\- Que je "dorme" avec quelqu'un ici ... Tu es la première personne qui risque de rester ici pour la nuit ...

Alors il était la première personne à dormir dans son havre de paix ? Tant mieux, au moins obtiendrait il la première fois sur une chose. Steve fit basculer Tony sur le côté, se retrouvant en partie au dessus de lui et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, conscient qu'il n'était pas totalement rassasié. Il voulait entièrement Tony et cela pour la nuit entière et le brun ne semblait pas contre l'idée à la vue des caresses qu'il lui prodigua en retour.

***

Le lendemain, Tony était allongé sur le canapé, ayant un peu de mal à se remettre de la nuit mouvementée. Quitte à inaugurer l'atelier, autant le faire dans son intégralité et plus encore, ils l'avaient fait sur le sol, sur la table de travail, sur une autre voiture dans une autre position et encore une fois sur le sol. Bref, Steve était du genre à être très dur à combler quand il était saoul ! Le Milliardaire devait se faire la promesse de ne plus jamais lui faire boire la mixture de la veille.

Le Soldat revint avec un paquet de glaçon qu'il avait enroulé dans une serviette, la posant délicatement sur le bas de son dos, espérant que la douleur de ses muscles s'apaiserait un petit peu avec cela et à la vue du soupir de soulagement du brun, cela fonctionnait.

\- T'aurais pu être plus délicat ! Soupira le Milliardaire. Tu sais que j'pourrais porter plainte contre toi pour ... Pour ... Viol abusif ? ... Sérieux, j'crois que je me suis évanoui alors que toi ...

\- J'étais encore enfoncé dans tes chairs ! Admit le blond, amusé. En réalité, tu sais, je t'ai pris encore deux fois après et ...

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Oui, mais pas totalement : j'aurais pu le faire encore, mais tu étais si beau endormi ...

Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front et ce ne serait sûrement pas le gémissement et l'approche de quelqu'un qui le dissuaderait de finir cette conversation.

\- En même temps, tu ne m'as jamais dit d'arrêter ou repoussé ... Tu ne m'as même pas demandé de m'arrêter alors ...

\- Ouais ouais, je suis aussi coupable que toi, Capitaine Puceau ...

\- Tiens, Tony, tu es toi aussi tombé ? Demanda innocemment la voix de Clint.

Qui semblait avoir le même problème que le nommé. Steve et Tony se jetèrent un regard empli de sous entendus avant de reporter leur attention sur le blond qui se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil à côté d'eux.

\- Quoi ? Gronda l'archer.

\- Alors, Thor il t'a fait l'Amour combien de fois ? Demanda Tony en bonne commère.

Steve en profita pour aller faire du café, enfin : tenter serait plus vrai. Heureusement que Jarvis était là pour l'épauler ou bien il était sûr que la cuisine aurait sauté ! Suivre des indications lui était favorable que de tenter seul l'expérience.

\- Alors, voyons voir ... J'crois que ... Trois ... Quatre ... Ouais, quatre fois !

\- Victoire ! Lâcha le Milliardaire. On remporte le trophée ! On est plus fort que vous ! On l'a fait cinq fois ! Plus deux à blancs !

La dernière phrase laissa sceptique le blond, il ne s'y attarda pas, jetant juste un coup d'oeil à Natasha qui faisait claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- Neuf fois. Annonça t'elle sur un ton légèrement triomphant.

Les deux hommes allongés sur les canapés regardèrent la jeune femme d'un air choqué, au fond de leurs prunelles, Steve put voir aussi un peu d'admiration.

\- Comment tu fais pour tenir aussi longtemps ? Demanda Tony. J'veux ton truc parce que, je tiens pas la route moi !

\- Vous manquez d'endurance, Stark, c'est tout ... Après un peu de pratique, vous devriez arriver sans mal à combler ... Qui exactement était avec qui ? Quand je vous ai laissé, je n'étais sûre de rien ...

\- A moi l'puceau ! Lâcha avec fierté Tony.

\- A moi l'Dieu ! Sourit bêtement Clint.

\- Alors à moi le moineau ! Marmonna amusé Thor qui entra dans la pièce. Bon, hé bien, nous nous sommes tous bien amusés et ... Où est l'ami Banner ?

\- Il dort encore. Confirma la Veuve Noire.

Elle s'approcha de Steve qui venait de servir plusieurs tasses, il ne fut pas surpris de la voir respirer l'odeur du liquide dans la tasse, se demandant sans doute si c'était comestible ou non.

\- Et vous, Rogers, avez vous bien dormi ? Demanda t'elle.

Il y avait un sous entendu dans cette phrase, elle avait dû remarquer dès le début l'intérêt qu'il portait à Tony, mais s'était abstenue de tout commentaire. Il l'en remerciait, sans doute aurait il mal réagi si on lui avait fait remarquer son attirance pour le brun : il n'y aurait pas cru, il aurait sûrement imaginé que cela avait un rapport avec ce qu'il avait vécu avec Howard ... Tony n'était pas un substitut à son amant ...

\- Non, j'étais trop occupé à faire autre chose. Avoua t'il franchement.

\- Stark, vous nous avez dévergondé Capitaine ! Se plaignit Natasha.

\- Ha non, c'est pas vrai ! Il l'était déjà ! Putain, les trucs qu'il m'a fait ! Vivement ce soir ! Vous allez m'entendre hurler !

Cette remarque fit rire toute le monde, Steve avait déjà hâte d'être le soir.

\- Par Odin, je promets de faire hurler plus fort Clint ! Répliqua outré Thor.

\- Nous verrons bien. Sourit Steve qui fut récompensé par les expression outrée et fascinée de ses camarades.

\- Clint, ton idée de les saouler était bonne, théoriquement, mais je crains maintenant pour nos fesses ...

\- Ho, pas moi ! Répliqua le blond qui semblait avoir hâte d'être le soir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, je plaide coupable pour ... Atteinte à la pudeur des pauvres lectrices qui doivent supporter mes idées de perverses ? Par ce que, ouais, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Tony et Steve finissent dans le même lit, enfin ... Je crois ... Mais concernant Clint qui fait sa chaudasse pour allumer Thor ? Et qui élabore un plan pour pouvoir coucher avec le Dieu ? Et Natasha qui finit avec Bruce ! ... Pour l'avoir fait neuf foi, j'suis sûre qu'elle la violée ! ... P'tite coquine ! ... XD Bref, les Avengers sont un peu (beaucoup ?) OOC ... Mais bon, me suis bien marrer avec cette histoire ! Se sont tous des pervers ! MOA HA HA HA !
> 
> Donc, pas d'évolution au niveau du scénario, par ce que bon ... Chapitre plein de sexe ! MOA HA HA HA !
> 
> A bientôt !


	5. Maria Hill

Tony devait attendre que Jarvis finisse de peindre sa nouvelle armure, donc en attendant, il avait décidé de jouer un peu les pirates informatique. Son virus étant toujours implanté dans l'ordinateur du Shield, il décida qu'une petite vérification sur les derniers armements ne serait pas un mal, juste pour s'assurer que le conseil ait bien décidé d'abandonner le projet d'armement nucléaire à l'énergie cosmique. Il ne trouva rien. Fury avait sans doute décidé de faire le vide, préméditant les visites futures de Tony. Cela n'empêcha pas le Milliardaire de fouiller les dossiers qu'il trouva.

Installer sur son lit, sa tête reposant sur le ventre de Steve, il savoura les doigts qui jouaient avec les mèches de cheveux. Le blond savait ce qu'il était entrain de faire et n'approuvait pas, il avait cependant abandonné depuis longtemps les leçons de morale à ce sujet. La première semaine, il s'était obstiné en lui rabâchant les oreilles, le brun avait juste mis des bouchons, la seconde, il avait marmonné dans sa barbe et deux mois plus tard, il semblait accepter.

\- Tiens, tous les agents du Shield semblent avoir eu une carrière de mannequin, regarde ça ! Lâcha t'il en montrant l'écran à son amant.

\- Devrais je être jaloux ? Demanda le blond, amusé.

En effet, sur les images, on pouvait voir l'Archer en sous vêtements. Tony resta silencieux quelques instants, se disant que Steve n'était vraiment pas du genre jaloux.

\- J'vais envoyer les images à Thor ! Décida t'il. Clint sera obligé de lui ouvrir son mail et sera super gêné ... J'pense qu'ils s'enverront en l'air ... Faudra faire plus de bruit qu'eux.

\- On essayera.

Dur de faire plus de bruit que le Dieu de la Foudre, quand il était en plein acte, les éclairs tombaient sur la ville où il était et les habitants étaient inquiets, bien que le rapport avec Thor fut rapidement fait, personne ne comprit la signification exacte de ceux ci.

\- Tiens, j'vais aussi envoyer les photos de Tasha à Banner ! Et je vais les lui mettre en fond d'écran sur son ordi !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Natasha apprécie ...

\- Quoi, tu apprécierais pas de te voir en fond d'écran, nu, allongé sur le dos ?

Steve garda le silence.

\- Oui, tu as raison, moi aussi je devrais faire des photos pour toi ! Tiens, je porterai une jupette de tes Majorettes là ! Tu sais, le joli petit uniforme bleu et rouge !

\- Ca ne t'irait ...

Il se tut, revoyant sans doute ses priorités, après tout, un Tony Stark en mini jupe, c'est rare et ça doit être excitant, à Steve d'en juger.

\- J'suis sûr que je porterai à merveille la petite jupe, mais j'crois que je préférerai la porter en toute intimité ... Alors nu avec juste mes mains pour cacher ?

\- Non, en jupette, ça me va ...

\- Ok, mais alors je veux une photo de toi avec juste ton bouclier !

\- Marché conclu.

Ho, tiens, le brun s'était attendu à plus de résistance de sa part, cela le mettait dans une drôle de situation, mais c'était amusant.

Steve fut appelé par quelqu'un, Tony se leva pour le laisser partir tandis qu'il se concentrait sur le reste des données qu'il trouvait. C'était amusant de pouvoir fouiner, même si ce qu'il avait, c'était juste des vidéos de Fury entrain de travailler avec Hills, il était sûr qu'avec un coup de pouce, ils sortiraient ensemble. Cela lui donna l'idée d'envoyer les photos de l'agent féminin à son supérieur, il visionnerait plus tard sa réaction, en attendant, il était intrigué par d'autres vidéos cryptées sur lesquelles il tomba.

Il ne lui fallut pas même dix minutes pour réussir à les restaurer de façon acceptable, du moins n'arrivait il pas à les avoir en haute définition. Le Génie observa les images, intrigué au possible, où l'on voyait un homme assis dans une chaise, Fury semblait lui parler et malgré tous les efforts de Tony, il n'y avait pas de son.

\- Certaines choses doivent rester secrètes, hein ? Soupira t'il. Jarvis, analyse les bouches et vois si tu arrives à me décoder ce qu'ils disent.

\- Compris Monsieur. Confirma l'intelligence artificielle.

C'était étrange, cet homme lui rappelait immanquablement quelque chose, en tout cas, il était quelqu'un d'important : il jouissait d'un luxe peu conforme, sa chambre était incroyablement équipée, mais était mis à l'isolement car il n'y avait que Fury qui lui rendait visite, régulièrement, mis à part des hommes en blouses blanches. D'après ce que voyait Tony, cette personne était malade, son état s'améliorait peu à peu, il était extrêmement intelligent, bien qu'au début il sembla avoir du mal avec les appareils électroniques, il s'adapta très facilement ... Etait il lui aussi un "congelé", comme Capitaine America ?

L'idée était étrange : un autre homme aurait il pu survivre à une telle chose ? De sa propre expérience, c'était improbable, le corps humain ne pouvait pas être congelé sans provoquer des dégâts, certains chirurgiens utilisaient le refroidissement du corps pour ralentir le rythme de personnes, le froid pouvait préserver mais seulement si on pouvait le maitriser.

Cela lui rappela l'idée qu'il avait eu gamin de congeler son père pour le sauver, qu'il avait été naïf ! Il avait toujours pu mettre cela sur le compte de sa jeunesse ... Et pourtant, cela l'avait fait espérer. S'il avait pu sauver son père ...

Il n'avait pas pu parce que son père était mort dans un accident de voiture ! Il était inutile de revenir là dessus ! Tony sortit de sa nostalgie en s'asseyant au bord du lit, fixant l'homme. C'était étrange de voir une personne dégager tant de puissance, même à travers un écran, il devait être très charismatique et impressionnant. En tout cas, Fury était une de ses connaissances, jamais le brun n'avait vu cet homme aussi "heureux" ? Il lui arrivait de sourire, comme là, sur les images qui défilaient.

\- Monsieur, le décodage n'est pas complet, les bouches ne sont pas assez visibles, mais je peux tout de même vous fournir des bribes de conversation. Annonça Jarvis.

\- Vas y, je vais mettre sur play et tu n'auras qu'à me traduire les passages que je regarde. Décida le génie.

Il était curieux de voir l'échange qu'ils avaient là, mais savait qu'il ne pourrait pas obtenir les paroles de l'inconnu, celui ci étant de dos.

\- Ho oui, je te garantie que c'est une plaie ! Disait Fury à travers Jarvis. Si tu savais tout les soucis qu'il peut me causer !

Il marqua une pause quelques secondes.

\- Oui, le conseil a bien demandé sa mise en détention à plusieurs reprises, ils ont même voulu mêler le Shield lorsqu'il a refusé de fournir son armure au gouvernement, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser faire, je t'ai fait une promesse, je m'y tiendrai, quoi que cela m'en coûte.

Une nouvelle pause, mais cette fois, Tony était tout ouïe ayant l'impression qu'on parlait de lui sans trop savoir pourquoi ... Quoi que, l'évocation de l'Armure était suffisamment claire.

\- Oui, ils auraient pu me remplacer, mais la seule candidate actuelle est Hill et elle n'est pas pour les méthodes musclées, elle préfère suivre le protocole. Je l'ai très bien formé. Tu es bientôt guéri, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps ?

Fury vint s'installer devant l'homme, tirant une chaise pour être à la même hauteur que lui.

\- Comptes tu jouer les ermites encore longtemps ? Tes médecins ont dit que tu étais tiré d'affaire alors tu devrais y repenser parce que, je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais garder le secret.

Il sembla soupirer.

\- Parce que c'est une véritable fouine ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne pirate nos données et même en les faisant supprimer par les meilleurs ... Ok, essaye donc, mais j'peux te le garantir Howard, ton fils est un malin.

Tony sauta de son lit, se précipitant jusqu'au salon pour ouvrir une communication avec l'héliporteur du Shield sous le regard des autres Avengers présents et qui furent vite intrigués. Ce fut Hill qui répondit à son appel, son expression indéchiffrable lui aurait habituellement fait sortir quelques remarques qui lui auraient transformé le visage en mimique agacée, mais là, il décida de passer directement aux choses sérieuses :

\- Je veux une communication avec Nick Fury, tout de suite ! Et fermez là ! Si vous ne répondez pas à mon attente, dans soixante secondes, je coupe l'alimentation d'un de vos putains de moteur !

Hill dut comprendre que ce n'était pas une menace en l'air, elle hésita quelques secondes.

\- Il est en réunion avec le conseil. Annonça t'elle, prudente.

\- Mauvaise réponse ! Cracha t'il en pianotant sur sa tablette.

\- Tony, attends. Intervint Steve.

Mais déjà l'attaque virtuelle se propageait et fut radicale, les agents que l'on pouvait voir derrière Maria s'affolèrent et il y eut une violente secousse, indiquant l'arrêt de l'appareil. La pauvre jeune femme sembla paniquer et Tony se souvint trop tard qu'il avait parlé de soixante secondes.

Son amant l'attrapa au poignet pour lui retirer sa tablette, espérant sans doute que cela stopperait la folie passagère du brun, mais ce ne serait pas le cas : il pouvait toujours passer par Jarvis et ça, le Meneur le savait parfaitement.

\- Qu'est c'qui te prend ? Gronda t'il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je veux voir Fury tout de suite ! Lâcha en retour Tony qui se dégagea de l'emprise de son amant. C'est important alors ...

\- Tony, tu ne peux pas menacer le Shield de cette manière ...

\- Je le fais et je considère que je suis en droit de le faire ! Ca fait des décennies que je crois mon père mort et là, j'ai vu des trucs et je veux en avoir le coeur net ! Je veux savoir si ce que j'ai vu est vrai !

\- Ton père ? S'étouffa à moitié choqué Steve.

Il l'avait relâché, le regard écarquillé alors le Milliardaire en profita pour reporter son attention sur Hill qui fixait le tableau de bord, se mordant la lèvre.

\- Fury n'est pas disponible pour le moment ! Admit elle avec une pointe de panique. Il est partis pour une "visite" d'ordre personnel ...

\- Ho, vous ne venez pas de dire qu'il était en réunion ?

\- Ce qu'il fait là devait rester secret !

\- Alors contactez le !

\- C'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas être contacté dans ce genre de situation !

\- Jarvis, déconnecte le deuxième moteur ! Ordonna Tony avec un froncement de sourcils menaçant.

\- Très bien Monsieur.

\- Non, attendez, je ne vous mens pas ! Paniqua Maria dont les mains se saisirent du tableau de bord, comme pour se préparer à ce qui arriverait. Ne déconnez pas Stark ! Nous sommes au dessus d'une petite ville, si nous nous écrasons ...

\- Vous devez bien avoir un moyen de prendre contact avec lui en cas de problème grave comme une invasion extra terrestre !

\- Fury m'a préparer à gérer ce genre de situation, il ne m'a pas engagé pour la galerie ! Cracha Hill avec énervement.

C'était possible, elle était discrète lorsqu'il était absent, mais n'avait jamais manqué de charisme. Elle avait toujours les épaules relevées et même à cet instant, elle semblait toujours si sûre d'elle et elle était à deux doigts de se cracher avec son superbe appareil.

\- Et vous ne savez rien au sujet d'Howard Stark ? Questionna avec insistance le génie.

\- J'ai eu le rapport de l'accident qui a tué vos parents. Admit la femme, comprenant que mentir ne servirait à rien. On y parle clairement d'un sabotage criminel, mais les rivaux de votre père étaient si nombreux ... Nous n'avons jamais pu identifier les responsables !

Elle pensait peut être que c'était ce qu'il attendait, mais non. Donc ... Soit Fury ne disait pas tout à ses agents, soit ... Elle mentait ? Il en douta fortement.

\- Howard Stark n'est pas mort ! Assena t il.

Maria lâcha un petit grognement, confirmant qu'elle ne devait pas être au courant, il daigna donc abandonner.

\- Trouvez rapidement un moyen de contacter Fury, je vais dévier l'héliporteur pour qu'il se place sur la mer et si vous n'avez pas réussi à le retrouver, tant pis pour vous et vos hommes !

Il coupa la communication, se tournant vers ses amis qui semblaient un peu perdus.

\- Rassure moi, tu ne comptes pas réellement cracher l'héliporteur ? Questionna Clint.

\- Non, mais je leur foutrai une bonne frousse, je peux te le garantir !

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Marmonna Steve.

Il semblait malade, son teint était devenu pâle et il s'était assis sur un des fauteuils, son état inquiéta Tony qui vint s'installer sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui.

\- J'ai vu une vidéo où Fury parlait avec un homme. Admit il. Je crois que c'était mon père ... Je suis pas sûr mais je saurai vite la vérité quand Fury me contactera.

Cela ne sembla pas l'aider à se calmer, lorsque le brun voulut caresser son front, Steve lui saisit le poignet, l'écartant avant d'hésiter, son regard sembla perdu. Il finit par soupirer pour l'attraper à la taille, le faisant basculer sur ses genoux.

\- C'est toi que je veux. Murmura t'il contre sa joue.

Il l'enlaça et bien que son comportement parut étrange, Tony s'en contenta, répondant à l'étreinte de son amant, la savourant. Il aimait lorsque le blond était câlin devant les autres, la pudeur le lui interdisait la plupart du temps malgré les démonstrations de Clint et Thor, alors lorsqu'elles arrivaient ... Il les appréciait.

***

Howard était dans sa chambre, comme à leur habitude, lui et Fury révisaient un peu l'histoire, car il avait un gros vide qu'ils comblaient peu à peu, le directeur du Shield avait pris quelques livres historique pour les lui lire tandis qu'il effectuait quelques exercices physiques. Son corps était resté trop longtemps sans activité, le sérum avait gonflé les muscles mais il fallait les faire travailler pour qu'ils récupèrent leur vigueur.

\- Et on en vient à ces jours. Acheva Fury en refermant le livre, le posant sur la table. Tu es au courant de tout, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te dire de plus.

\- On passe à l'économie ? Ironisa Howard en se relevant.

\- Je ne suis pas très calé économie, tu n'auras qu'à analyser tout ça. En tout cas, niveau technologie, tu as dû largement rattraper ton retard.

\- Médical ? Proposa le brun.

Howard attrapa une serviette trempée d'eau pour se rafraichir un peu, jetant un regard à son ami pour lire sur son visage. Il semblait pensif.

\- Je crois qu'on a fait pas mal d'avance et ... Je me demandais si tu doutais encore de ta paternité avec Tony.

Il préféra garder le silence à ce sujet, étant resté incertain avant de se retrouver endormi, l'idée d'avoir pu être lié à cette femme l'indisposait profondément, mais le garçon qu'il avait connu était une petite merveille. Il l'avait tant ébloui, son intelligence dissimulée derrière sa petite bouille charmante et l'homme qu'il retrouvait était quelqu'un de si grand, il avait largement dépassé ses espoirs les plus secrets.

\- On peut faire un test. Admit Fury, arrivant là où il voulait en venir. On peut prouver qu'il soit ton fils ou pas et s'il ne l'est pas, tu pourras parfaitement récupérer ton entreprise vu qu'il n'aura aucun droit sur celle ci ...

\- Me pousserais tu à reprendre ce qui appartient à Tony ?

\- Il a déjà cédé sa place de directeur, tu sais. Tu ne ferais que reprendre ce que tu as crée ...

\- Mais tu n'as jamais émis le doute qu'il fut mon fils, pourquoi le fais tu maintenant ?

\- A l'époque, j'ai trouvé un gamin crasseux, mal nourri et sûrement maltraité. Il était ton fils et même s'il ne l'était pas, jamais je n'aurais pu le laisser entre les mains de cette femme. Maintenant, il serait parfaitement capable de se débrouiller tout seul.

Un test de paternité ? Ce ne serait peut être pas une mauvaise idée ? Les yeux d'Howard se posèrent sur la photo figurant sur le journal apporté ce matin même, Tony était monté sur le dos de Steve, a priori, le brun avait trop fait la fête, mais ce n'était pas grave pour les journalistes car sur l'image, on pouvait voir le célèbre Dieu de la Foudre transporter sur son épaule l'Archer tandis que la seule femme de l'équipe soutenait le scientifique un peu trop éreinté. "Les Avengers en vadrouille" trônait au dessus de l'image.

Tony, son petit garçon, il devait être heureux d'avoir pu retrouver Capitaine America, en tout cas il semblait se plaire à le mettre mal à l'aise.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce fut à ce sujet, quelqu'un tambourina contre la porte, une voix paniquée demandant au directeur de venir d'urgence. Fury sauta sur ses pieds pour bloquer la porte, préservant encore un peu l'existence d'Howard.

\- Qu'est c'qui se passe ? Gronda l'homme sur un ton menaçant.

\- L'agent Hill vous demande de toute urgence ! Admit l'homme, toujours aussi nerveux. S'il vous plait, Directeur ...

\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé ici ! Hurla l'homme.

Cela devait être très efficace sur les jeunes recrues, mais pour le génie, c'était plus amusant qu'autre chose.

\- Stark menace de faire sombrer l'héliporteur dans l'océan si vous ne le contactez pas tout de suite ! Se justifia le pauvre agent. Je vous en prie, Directeur.

Fury gronda quelques instants dans sa barbe, Howard lui avait du mal à ne pas rire : le Shield était menacé par Tony Stark, c'était vraiment ironique de son point de vue. La plus grande agence d'espionnage menacée par un pirate informatique, il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose pour protéger l'héliporteur des attaques de ... Son propre fils.

\- Que veut il ? Interrogea Fury en ouvrant enfin la porte.

\- Je crois que ça a un rapport avec la mort d'Howard Stark, Hill n'en sait pas plus, mais Stark veut vous parler.

Cela parut surprendre le Directeur, ce fut également le cas du brun qui comprit pourquoi : Tony ne s'était jamais intéressé à l'accident de ses parents, cela devait être trop douloureux pour lui où était ce l'inutilité de cet acte ? Il n'avait jamais rien demandé à ce sujet de ce que Fury lui avait dit. Qu'importe, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose :

\- Il est au courant, je crois que tu peux tout lui dire.

\- Et s'il demande à te voir ?

Il hésita quelques instants, fixant ses mains qui manquaient encore de vigueur. Il se savait encore affaibli par les traitements. Il ne voulait plus être vu dans un état aussi pitoyable qu'il l'avait été. Plus jamais !

\- Demande lui un petit délai ...

Howard savait que Tony l'avait vu au plus bas, mais n'admettrait plus jamais que ce fut le cas.

\- Préviens aussi Rogers, j'aimerais le revoir aussi ...

\- Ho, pas d'inquiétude, ces deux là ne se quittent plus depuis qu'ils se sont trouvés. Assura Fury avant de disparaître.

Que voulait il dire exactement à ce sujet ?

***

Tony savait qu'il était un problème pour les Avengers, il savait qu'il était devenu plus insupportable que jamais et savait qu'il devait leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, mais il était pour lui impossible de rester tranquille et travailler ne lui suffisait pas, il s'était même blessé à plusieurs reprises, au point qu'il se voyait refuser l'accès de l'atelier par Jarvis qui considérait sa blessure comme trop grave, ce n'était pourtant qu'une petite brûlure entrainée par une explosion qui avait détruit la moitié du laboratoire mais il avait survécu. Tout le monde avait cependant approuvé le choix de Jarvis ...

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'irait plus dans son atelier ... Mais sa nervosité se propageait à ses amis, on vit plus souvent Hulk pendant ses trois jours d'attente, heureusement que Natasha était là pour le calmer.

\- Dis, est ce que tu as déjà fait l'amour avec Hulk ? Osa demander le deuxième jour Tony.

Qui eut du mal à esquiver la lame de la rousse, une réponse claire, le troisième jour, elle lui envoyait Hulk avec le super lubrifiant qu'il lui avait acheté. Bah quoi ? Hulk avait pas le droit à son petit plaisir ? Ok, il devait être imposant, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le mettre de côté. Thor ne prenait pas les choses mal lorsque Tony lui envoya un livre du kamasutra illustré avec quelques accessoires en cuir et Clint l'en remerciait même !

En tout cas, avec Steve, c'était impossible d'avoir des rapports, alors il faisait tout pour qu'au moins les autres soient heureux. Ils étaient trop tendus dans leur lit, le brun comme le blond. Ils avaient quelques étreintes, mais très vite ils étaient rattrapés par l'impatience de Tony qui avait tant de mal à dormir que cela devait en être fatiguant pour ce pauvre Soldat qui devait le subir chaque soir.

Fury lui avait tout expliqué en personne, prenant un jet pour venir jusqu'à lui. Il lui avait tout avouer, la mort fictive de son père, le fait qu'ils aient utilisé son idée d'enfant rêveur pour le maintenir en vie et son réveil il y avait quelques mois, lorsque Fury avait été certain de trouver des médecins capables de le soigner.

\- Il m'a demandé d'être discret, croyant sans doute que je permettrai à des incompétents de s'occuper de son cas. Avait marmonné le Directeur.

Bien sûr, l'idée de rester loin de lui plusieurs semaines encore était hors de question pour Tony, une joie enfantine l'avait envahi et après quelques menaces mutuelles, les deux hommes ne trouvèrent pas d'accord. Steve intervint et fit entendre raison à son amant et ils accordèrent un petit délai.

Assis devant la télévision, Tony lançait des morceaux de pop corn à un Clint au bord de la crise de nerfs, il était très pénible et cela ne faisait que s'aggraver tandis que leurs retrouvailles se rapprochaient. Il se sentait également envahi d'un sentiment de mal être : et si son père n'était pas heureux de le retrouver ? Et s'il le détestait, comme avant que les choses ne s'arrangent entre eux ?

\- Tony, arrête ! Gronda l'archer.

Qui reçut dans le même temps un des pop corn dans la bouche ... Et s'étouffa en partie devant le Milliardaire qui n'avait pas voulu cela, ce n'était pas prémédité ! Il aida le blond à recracher le morceau qui pestait fortement.

\- Putain, t'es vraiment chiant ! Gronda t'il en reprenant des couleurs.

Tony ne répondit rien, retournant s'installer sur le canapé pour s'attaquer cette fois à Natasha, conscient qu'il n'aurait droit qu'à une dizaine de projectiles avant de s'en prendre un fatal.

\- Sérieux, on dirait un gamin dans la salle d'attente d'un dentiste !

Il lui tendait une perche, mais le Milliardaire était trop nerveux pour seulement la prendre : avait il eu raison de désirer ces retrouvailles ? Il n'était même pas sûr que cela fasse plaisir à son père ! Peut être aurait il dû attendre encore un peu ? Et se retrouver devant lui après toutes ses années, cela lui faisait très peur dans l'immédiat.

Quelqu'un posa sa main contre son front, c'était Clint, il semblait inquiet pour lui.

\- Pas de fièvre, bizarre ... Ok, qui êtes vous et où avez vous mis le véritable Tony Stark ?

\- Laisse le tranquille ! Soupira Thor en le repoussant sur son canapé. Il va retrouver son père après toutes ces années, laissez le donc être embêtant encore quelques heures ! Hé, ami, envoie moi ça dans la bouche !

Le Dieu de la foudre s'installa sur la table basse et ouvrit la bouche alors Tony changea de victime et se fit un peu plus gentil, ne visant pas autre chose que la cible offerte. Il fut interrompu par une attaque semi traîtresse venue de derrière, Steve lui relevant le visage pour l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Tu es prêt pour les retrouvailles ? Demanda t'il délicatement.

\- Je ne sais plus. Admit volontiers le brun. Je ... Je sais plus du tout ce que je veux ... Et si lui ne voulait pas me voir ? Ca fait des mois qu'il est réveillé et ... Et il n'a jamais voulu que Fury me mette au courant, même à ma majorité ... Peut être qu'en réalité, lui ne veut pas me voir ?

Steve s'assit à côté de lui et Tony se colla à lui, ses doigts caressant son torse musclé contre lequel il se sentait tant en sécurité.

\- Il n'a cherché qu'à te protéger. Tenta le blond. Ce n'était même pas sûr qu'ils trouvent un traitement, alors ils n'ont pas voulu te donner de faux espoirs. S'il ne voulait plus te voir, il l'aurait fait savoir.

\- Oui, mais ... Je ... J'sais pas ...

\- Nerveux à l'idée de le revoir ? Normal, je peux te comprendre ... Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ?

Le visage de Tony s'illumina. Seul, il savait qu'il resterait sûrement muet de stupeur, mais avec son bouclier, son gros nounours, son Capitaine America, il pouvait assurément tout affronter !

\- Tu es un ange ! Soupira t'il en se collant à lui.

Il allait pouvoir affronter plus facilement le regard que son père poserait sur lui.

Cette fois, il se sentait plutôt ok pour une étreinte plus charnelle que leurs précédentes tentatives et c'est pourquoi il se mit à califourchon au dessus de Steve, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

\- Y a des chambres pour ça ! Se plaignit Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non, je ne suis pas en retard ... Si, un peu ... Mais je vais peut être décaler le jour de publication à dimanche : plus facile pour moi, je l'admet franchement ! 
> 
> Donc, dans ce chapitre, on approche de la rencontre entre Tony et Howard, mais aussi entre Howard et Steve ... Et là, ça fait un triangle amoureux super complexe comme je les aimes !
> 
> Je suis très étrange, j'aime quand les choses sont compliquer et on besoin d'être travailler et d'avantage encore maintenant ! J'ai tellement envie d'écrire des projets de fics avec des perso compliquer, j'ai une tonne de synopsie qui attendent d'être lancer, mais l'un de mes plus gros projets et à peine au tier et les trois autres projets que j'écris s'éternisent ... Ajouter à cela le fait que je n'ai pas de bêta et voilà le résultat ; j'écris des fics qui ne seront peut être pas lue ! T_T (enfin, si, par ma première fan, mais ...) et je ne posterais pas de fic non corriger ici ...  
> Heureusement, j'ai encore quelques projets que je peu mettre ici ! ^^


	6. Steve Rogers

Voilà, il était devant son père ... Son cerveau avait décidé de surchauffer ou de prendre des vacances, parce qu'il se sentait bête. Heureusement qu'il y avait encore une grande distance entre eux, sauf qu'Howard Stark la comblait petit à petit et que le grand Tony Stark, alias Iron Man, se sentait fléchir et devenir minuscule. Ok, c'était un gros problème ça, son cerveau avait décidé de ne pas revenir et une fois son père devant lui, son esprit était vide.

Quelqu'un l'attrapa pour le mettre à l'abri sous la véranda, sûrement Steve. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir été gêné par la pluie, il réalisa qu'il était en partie trempé, sauf en haut où il avait été couvert au détriment de Steve qui l'avait protégé de sa veste. Il n'arrivait même pas à le remercier, malgré ses tentatives ... Et son père fut suffisamment proche pour qu'il l'entende ...

\- Tony, tu es trempé, tu aurais dû m'attendre à l'intérieur. Furent ses premiers mots.

Il se sentait redevenir le tout petit garçon qui avait perdu un peu trop tôt ses parents, il chercha un peu de force en serrant la main de Steve, celle de son père passa dans ses cheveux, un geste incertain, délicat, maladroit, doux et le regard qu'il posa sur lui était empli d'une inquiétude non dissimulée, il était réellement aussi impressionnant que dans ses souvenirs.

Allez, un petit effort Tony, tu as bien une bonne blague à lancer là, tu en as même un centaine dans ta petite cervelle et là, c'est l'occasion ou jamais de faire preuve d'humour auprès de ton père qui te fixe et qui attend une seule parole de ta part ...

\- Tu m'as manqué ! Furent les seuls mots qui purent sortir de la bouche de l'homme.

Qui avait l'impression d'être le tout petit enfant qui retrouvait son père. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tendre les bras vers lui, il n'était pas même sûr de pouvoir faire quoi que ce fut, il était juste sincère dans ses paroles le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec ses parents ne lui permettait pas de réagir. Il leva les mains mais suspendit son mouvement, alors lorsqu'il sentit son père achever l'étreinte lui fit énormément de bien.

Maman aimait les câlins, avec son père, il n'avait jamais vraiment pu en avoir un vrai. Les souvenirs de leur dernière nuit lui revint, il était malade et avait insisté pour rester avec son père et finalement, celui ci l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit. Son odeur d'eau de Cologne l'avait envahie. C'était la même odeur ... Il était heureux de pouvoir retrouver ce souvenir intact.

***

Howard s'était installé avec son fils dans le luxueux salon des Avengers et ... Aucun d'eux ne semblait capable de dire la moindre chose. Tony avait bien ouvert de temps en temps la bouche mais pour la refermer aussitôt, son esprit était encore embrouillé par le retour de son père et ce dernier pouvait le comprendre, c'était ... Troublant comme situation ...

Le petit garçon qu'il avait laissé souffrant à Jarvis et à contre coeur avait grandi, vécu des choses incroyables, Howard aurait dû être avec lui pour l'aider à surmonter ces épreuves, aux lieu de ça, il avait été maintenu en vie dans une boite fabriquée par son propre enfant grâce au sérum qu'il avait crée lui même pour les agents du Shield.

\- Nous formons une bonne équipe, tu ne trouves pas ? Dit il après un moment.

Tony n'avait pas changé dans son comportement vis à vis de lui, il était toujours aussi impressionné et il avait beau essayer de se reprendre, il semblait bien loin le super héro qu'on pouvait voir terrasser des vilains. Il marmonna quelque chose.

\- C'est un joli manoir. Nota t'il, continuant sur la lancée. Il me rappelle le nôtre ...

\- C'est le cas. Admit Tony, devant s'y reprendre à deux fois pour arriver à parler clairement. Je le trouvais accueillant et chaleureux, alors je me suis basé sur celui ci pour créer le manoir des Avengers ... Tu aimes ?

\- Assurément, ça donne envie de venir y vivre.

\- N'hésite pas à venir, personne ne verra rien à y redire.

Howard sourit, détournant le regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte légèrement entrouverte, il était sûr que certains espions étaient très attentifs à leurs paroles. Ses amis étaient ... Amusant. Cela fut confirmé lorsqu'un d'entre eux, un blond, tomba tête la première dans la pièce, Steve apparaissant sur le seuil de la porte avec un plateau où reposait des tasses et des biscuits.

\- Sale fouine. Gronda t'il, lançant un regard irrité à l'homme avant de venir poser le plateau sur la table basse. Alors, comment ça se passe entre vous ?

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, Howard ne sachant pas quoi répondre et Tony étant atteint de mutisme.

\- Bon, on va vous laisser. Décida le blond.

\- Non. Lâchèrent les deux hommes en même temps.

Ils furent un peu gênés, mais s'en accommodèrent plutôt facilement.

\- Tu peux rester. Acheva Howard. Vos autres amis aussi peuvent entrer, plutôt que de rester à la porte.

\- Génial ! Lâcha le Dieu en entrant sans la moindre honte. J'avais un petit creux et ses biscuits avaient l'air bon !

Tony n'hésita pas une seule seconde à se jeter sur le plateau pour l'emporter avec lui, lançant un regard menaçant au Dieu un peu déçu tandis que le fils s'installait à côté de son père.

\- Steve les a fait pour nous alors va te chercher autre chose à manger ! Gronda le brun en tendant une tasse à Howard.

\- C'est injuste ! En tant que fils d'Odin, héritier légitime du trône d'Asgard, je réclame mon du !

\- Va demander à ta femme de t'en faire ! Ceux là sont à nous et ...

\- Femme, je veux des biscuits ! Annonça donc Thor à l'encontre du blond.

Celui ci écarquilla les yeux, passa du blanc au rouge, jeta des regards aux autres personnes avant de regarder directement Howard, mal à l'aise.

\- Thor, s'il te plait ...

\- Hé bien, j'attends, si je n'ai pas à manger, je te le ferai regretter ce soir !

\- Ce ne serait pas vraiment une puni ... Je ... Hé bien ... Mon dieu !

\- J'aime être appelé ainsi.

\- Ok, Natasha, achève moi !

Tout le monde semblait plus ou moins mal à l'aise, Howard comprenait parfaitement le sens de la conversation, mais n'était pas certain quant à la gène qu'il occasionnait. Ho, c'était ça ? Le fait qu'ils soient homosexuels ? Cela ne choquait pas le génie, mais il comprenait qu'ils puissent tous être un peu mal à l'aise : ils ne pouvaient pas savoir pour lui. Steve ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Ho, ça va, Capitain Puceau ! Gronda le blond. J'voulais faire une superbe impression à Howard Stark, pas un simple Stark, mais "LE" Howard Stark et puis, finalement, maintenant, j'veux juste m'enfoncer dans un trou et ne plus jamais en sortir !

\- Je ne comprends pas. Avoua Thor.

\- Evidemment, t'as oublié pourquoi on parlait pas de "nous" devant les médias ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas oublié, mais je n'avais jamais compris donc on en reste au même stade.

\- Monsieur a peur que son homosexualité soit dévoilée au monde entier. Sourit Howard qui ne put s'empêcher d'en rire lui aussi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Barton, vous avez fait une bonne impression. Je dois avouer m'être informé sur les gens appartenant à l'entourage de mon fils et je dois dire que j'ai été surpris ... Capitaine America, Oeil de Faucon, la Veuve Noire et Hulk. Bon, pas forcément les amis que je rêvais pour lui, mais ... Impressionnant ... D'après son dossier, il est pénible, comment faites vous pour le supporter sans le tuer où exploser de rage ?

Thor rit, tapotant l'épaule de Tony qui semblait surpris.

\- On prend sur nous. Soupira la Rousse avec lassitude.

\- En fait, elle a déjà essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois ! Murmura son fils sur le ton de la confidence. Au moins trois tentatives par jour ! Par contre, elle a rien essayé aujourd'hui, j'suppose qu'ils ont essayé les lubrifiants avec ...

Il eut un sursaut, l'Espionne posant ses mains sur ses épaules et se penchant à son oreille, sans doute pour lui murmurer quelques menaces bien crues. Il sourit nerveusement.

\- En fait, ils me tolèrent parce que c'est moi qui les héberge et les nourrie ! Lâcha t'il sur un ton menaçant. Ils ont une carte sans fond grâce à qui, hein ? J'devrais la limiter j'crois !

Certains levèrent les yeux au plafond, d'autre restèrent indifférents, la plupart s'installèrent aux fauteuils près d'eux. Leurs présences semblèrent détendre aussi bien Howard que son fils, ils semblaient avoir des rapports bien particuliers et le père crut quelques secondes qu'il était de trop, mais une tape sur l'épaule et un regard à Steve lui indiqua, que non, il avait bien sa place là.

\- Tu devrais lui rappeler que c'est toi qui a trouvé les fonds à sa fortune ! Sourit il.

\- Ha non, tu vas pas te liguer contre moi ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vous coupe à tous les vivres !

\- Avec tout l'argent que j'ai sur mon compte privé, je n'avais pas besoin de votre carte. Fit remarquer Natasha avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Et tu comptes entretenir ton petit copain et le gros ? Répliqua le brun avec un ricanement.

\- Vu ce que vous lui devez pour les recherches qu'il effectue avec vous, je ne crois pas avoir besoin de l'entretenir ! Capitaine doit avoir assez vu que son compte a dû travailler pendant son "hibernation" et vu le salaire que lui doit le pays pour ses années de service ... Quant à Thor, c'est l'héritier d'Asgard, la cité d'or, je le soupçonne plus riche que vous, donc, il n'y a qu'un parasite ici ...

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Clint qui ne sembla pas comprendre, du moins, il lui fallut quelques secondes. Il souffla un vague "hé" avant que Thor ne prenne maladroitement sa défense :

\- Je l'entretiendrai ! Décida t'il avec sérieux.

Tous le monde rit de bonne grâce, le pauvre archer en restant rouge de honte.

\- Arrêtez, l'encouragez pas, il va finir par me demander en mariage ! Soupira t'il.

\- C'est une très bonne idée ! Décida soudainement Thor. Clint, marions nous !

\- J'peux être demoiselle d'honneur ? Lâcha ironiquement Tony.

\- Natasha ! Achève moi !

\- Sûrement pas, moi aussi je veux être demoiselle d'honneur ! Répliqua l'Espionne avec sérieux, sirotant une tasse de thé.

***

Finalement, le thé avait vite été remplacé par un peu d'alcool, mais les Avengers limitèrent leur consommation, chacun semblant vouloir faire bonne impression sur le père de Tony qui était aux anges. Les blagues s'étaient rapidement succédées et il était détendu comme jamais avec ses amis l'entourant, mais il n'avait pas pu aborder de sujet avec son père, ne trouvant pas la force de le faire tandis que Steve semblait si à l'aise. Comment faisait il ?

\- C'est le réacteur Arc ? Demanda son père, le surprenant un peu.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait : il avait de plus en plus chaud et avait déboutonné deux boutons, l'arc lumineux pouvait être visible et son père semblait intrigué par la lumière apparaissant.

\- Oui, c'est une version miniaturisée, tu veux voir ?

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas que les gens le voit ... Fury a même dit que tu gardais le prototype à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

\- A l'origine, c'est toi qui a fabriqué l'Arc, donc, je me vois mal te refuser le droit de l'examiner. Tu aurais réussi toi aussi à ce résultat alors ...

Il semblait trop curieux pour ne pas accepter et Tony ouvrit quelques boutons supplémentaires, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse le voir entièrement et après un examen complet, il osa le frôler du bout des doigts.

\- C'est fascinant ! Lâcha admiratif Howard. Réussir à le réduire jusqu'à cette taille ! Il parait que tu as fait ça dans ... Une grotte en Afghanistan ...

Aie, sujet sensible, Tony grimaça en se frottant la nuque. Il n'aimait pas parler de ça, même à ses amis les plus intimes. Rodhey avait réussi à lui faire dire que c'était un Arc simplifié, Pepper savait que cela le maintenait en vie et avait fourni l'information aux personnes l'entourant quant aux autres ... Personne ne savait exactement ce que cela signifiait. Pepper lui avait un jour proposer de voir des médecins pour régler le problème, il s'y était refusé sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi ... Si, en fait, l'Arc faisait parti de lui et cela même si c'était quelque chose de terrifiant, c'était comme avoir une bombe placée sur le torse et c'était le cas.

Un petit déclic indiqua à Tony que son père venait de sortir le réacteur pour l'examiner avec plus d'attention, il semblait fasciné par l'objet entre ses mains, marmonnant quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

\- Howard, attends. Intervint Steve, stoppant son mouvement. Sans ça, Tony mourra en quelques minutes.

\- Je ne compte pas tuer mon fils. Soupira l'homme avec désolation. C'est juste que ... Bon Dieu, Tony, comment as tu réglé le problème du Palladium ?

\- Ok, j'me disais qu'ils se ressemblaient pas du tout, finalement, j'retire c'que j'pensais ! Lâcha Clint avec amusement. Là, je vois la ressemblance ! Tu dois plus ressembler à ta mère Tony ! D'ailleurs, comment était elle ?

Cela mit mal à l'aise Tony, il se frotta la nuque, gêné tandis que Steve remettait l'Arc dans son orifice. Il n'aimait pas parler de sa mère, il n'avait jamais aimé parler de ses parents, parce que cela lui faisait affreusement mal d'en parler, que pour lui, leurs morts était inenvisageable. Un enfant a du mal à croire que ses parents le quitterait un jour et pourtant, c'est dans l'ordre naturel des choses.

\- C'était une femme vraiment belle, une grande philanthrope, je pense que Tony a hérité ça d'elle. Intervint Howard. Oui, je crois que cela, tu l'as eu d'elle.

\- Ho, donc, l'idée que les intellos finissent jamais avec la super bombe du lycée est complètement fausse quand ça concerne les super héros ! Fit remarquer Clint. Regardez ici, on a Hulk qui sort avec l'une des plus belle femme du monde et Papa Stark qui était marié à une merveilleuse femme sans oublier Tony qui sort avec l'icône de l'Am ...

Quelqu'un lui entrava la bouche juste à temps : il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à avouer à son père qu'il faisait plus qu'idolâtrer Capitaine America et détourna le regard, un peu gêné en voyant l'expression interrogative de son père. Non, il ne lui dirait pas pour le moment.

***

Steve avait éprouvé un peu de jalousie à voir quelqu'un d'autre caresser l'Arc de Tony, c'était un geste que lui seul avait le droit d'effectuer, son amant grondant lorsque quelqu'un osait l'examiner d'un peu trop près et même le blond avait eu quelque mal à avoir seulement l'autorisation de le toucher, alors qu'Howard puisse avoir le droit de le regarder, de l'examiner, de l'extraire même du torse de Tony ... C'était intolérable !

... Intolérable ? ... Pourquoi l'était ce exactement ? Ce n'était pas comme si le geste avait eu une autre raison que l'intérêt scientifique, Howard avait simplement examiner l'appareil et il avait rapidement retrouvé son emplacement, dans ce geste, il n'y avait strictement rien de réellement intime et même si cela avait été le cas, ils étaient parents, donc ce n'était pas quelque chose de foncièrement "grave" ... C'était du moins ce que se disait le Soldat en frappant le sac rempli de sable, et pourtant ...

Pourtant, pourquoi était il à ce point en colère ? Suffisamment pour avoir déjà détruit trois de ces fameux sacs de sable ! De la jalousie ? Allons donc ! Tony était le fils d'Howard ! Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux d'un amour entre un fils et son père quand même ...

Le quatrième sac alla s'écraser contre le mur en béton, suffisamment résistant pour supporter Hulk, il n'y eut donc pour dégât que le matériel réservé à Steve ... Qui était heureux d'être entretenu par son amant : tout ce qu'il leur fournissait était d'une qualité supérieure, il savait où chercher tout ce qu'il leur fallait ...

\- Ce que tu es excitant en plein entrainement. Ronronna quelqu'un qui s'approchait.

Steve sursauta, se mettant sur la défensive avant de réaliser que c'était Tony. Il craignait la moindre confrontation avec Howard, ne sachant pas même comment l'aborder sur ce sujet délicat qu'était leur "avenir".

Avant d'être "congelé", il avait espéré pouvoir entretenir une relation avec Howard Stark, même s'il la croyait fort improbable, à son réveil, il voulait tourner la page vu que celui ci était mort, d'autant qu'il s'était marier, cela lui avait donné l'impression que ça n'aurait pas pu fonctionner, mais après les Aveux de Fury sur ce "mariage" ... Rien n'avait changé, Howard était mort ...

Et Tony était apparu, arrogant playboy milliardaire et philanthrope ! L'homme lui avait cependant fait une telle impression qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas résisté longtemps avant de lui faire du rentre dedans et, finalement, ils étaient ensemble ... Mais le retour d'Howard changerait il tout cela ?

Howard l'avait cherché tant d'années ... Peut être espérait il que maintenant, ils pourraient reprendre leur relation où ils l'avaient laissés ? Sauf que Steve était avec Tony, l'homme qui s'avançait actuellement vers lui avec son regard séducteur et ce sourire malicieux.

\- Tu ne viens pas te coucher ? Demanda le brun en posant une main sur son épaule. Je crois que tu as suffisamment travaillé tes muscles, non ? Woua, hé, clair ! C'est vraiment ... Excitant ...

\- Tony, ton père est dans le manoir et ...

\- Oui, je sais que ça risque de lui faire un choc d'apprendre que tu es homosexuelle, mais tu pourras dire que c'est de ma faute ! Sourit Tony.

"Non, c'est de sa faute à lui !" Pensa si fort Steve qu'il crut même l'avoir dit à voix haute. Il se détourna pour aller chercher sa serviette et essuyer son front.

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas peur de la réaction de ton père ? Demanda t'il.

\- Bah, il finira bien par l'apprendre un jour où l'autre alors peu importe ... Alors, on monte dormir ?

Steve n'hésita pas plus longtemps, conscient que si son amant insistait à ce point, cela devait avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'il n'aimait pas être seul. Le Soldat s'approcha pour l'entrainer vers leur chambre, priant tout de même qu'ils ne tombent pas sur Howard en y allant, il n'avait pas encore envie que celui ci sache ce qui se passait avec son fils, c'était sans doute l'image du père au fusil de chasse qui chasse un gendre indésirable ...

Il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu résister bien longtemps, Tony semblant nettement plus ouvert, sa nervosité avait totalement disparu et Steve n'avait plus qu'une idée à la tête : reprendre possession de ce corps qui lui appartenait. Dès qu'ils franchirent la porte, le Soldat fondit sur son amant, l'enlaçant et l'attirant à lui pour lui voler un baiser qu'il désirait depuis un moment déjà. Il n'y eu pas la moindre protestation et au contraire, le brun arqua les hanches, passant une main sous son tee shirt ... Trempé ...

\- Mince, je vais prendre une douche. Soupira t'il.

\- Non ! Répliqua son amant en s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée. C'est ton odeur et je m'en accommode parfaitement ! Et j'suis trop impatient pour t'attendre ! Enfin, j'peux aussi le faire tout seul ! J'me suis acheté du matériel pour quand tu n'es pas là.

Hors de question qu'il utilise cela ! Pour Steve, c'était comme lui dire qu'il ne le satisfaisait pas alors que ce serait plutôt le contraire : qui donc manquait encore d'endurance ? Bon, ok, le Soldat était fautif : il pouvait avoir des désirs simplement en croisant le regard de son amant ... Mais bon, c'était quand même Tony qui finissait par abandonner !

Il l'attrapa aux hanches pour le soulever jusqu'à leur lit, se plaçant automatiquement entre les jambes, continuant de l'embrasser. Il marqua une pause pour retirer son débardeur trempé. Steve se figea lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le réacteur. Pourquoi son sentiment de jalousie reprenait il le dessus ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais éprouvait le désir de lui montrer qui était le patron et c'est sans doute pourquoi il lui captura les poignets en les sentant s'activer sur son torse, les repoussant au dessus de son visage intrigué.

Comment lui dire qu'il aimerait l'attacher ? Et éviter des questions embarrassantes ? Il ne savait pas, mais c'était ce qu'il désirait ...

\- J'ai des menottes, dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Sourit Tony.

Oui, Steve avait oublié quelques instants que le brun était aussi pervers que lui et avait tendance à comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Il rougit d'avoir était démasqué, mais céda à la tentation pour trouver les menottes et attacher les poignets de son amant au sommet du lit. Il glissa ensuite sur le corps du brun, caressant et embrassant son torse, descendant toujours plus bas, ne se stoppant qu'une fois qu'il fut arrivé à la barrière que formait le pantalon.

Prendre son temps avait un bon côté, on se sentait indéniablement réchauffé lorsqu'on savourait l'instant, alors c'est ce que fit le Soldat en prenant soin de ralentir ses mouvements lorsqu'il déboutonna le jeans du brun, lorsqu'il passa une main à l'intérieur pour juger de la dureté de son membre tout en embrassant son ventre, le caressant délicatement. Ce fut un pur délice d'entendre les gémissements de Tony dont l'impatience commençait à se faire ressentir.

Il lui retira son jeans avant d'entreprendre de lui prodiguer des caresses plus intimes, il ne tarda pas à le prendre en bouche et dès les premiers allées et venues, il sentit que Tony était déjà au bord de l'orgasme. C'était un peu tôt, mais tellement valorisant en même temps : savoir qu'il lui faisait un tel effet, c'était tellement bon.

\- Steve, arrête, je vais m'évanouir de plaisir ! Gémit Tony.

\- Alors vas y, cela ne m'empêchera pas de profiter de toi toute la nuit. Répondit le Soldat en remontant, lui caressant le membre et embrassant ses lèvres. J'ai tellement envie de toi que ce soir, je suis bien décidé à abuser de toi jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter ...

\- Ce sera dur si je m'évanouis ...

\- J'attendrai que tu te réveilles pour reprendre ...

Tony gémit de contentement, ne semblant pas froisser de pouvoir être violé de la sorte ... Enfin, vu qu'il était consentant, ce n'était pas un viol, mais qu'importe. Steve se promit de l'attacher plus souvent. Sa main se glissa entre ses jambes, entreprenant de le préparer tout en l'embrassant avec douceur.

***

Les Avengers avaient installé Howard dans l'une des chambres du manoir, il était encore convalescent d'après Fury et ce dernier semblait bien décidé à le mettre sous la protection des plus compétents. Aux vues des manières de ses "Super Héros", le Milliardaire n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils étaient les plus "qualifiés" : ils ne possédaient pas la moindre once de professionnalisme, du moins dans ce lieu, à l'extérieur, la chose était tout autre ...

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il décida de sortir pour visiter un peu les lieux. Il savait que dans le fond, il espérait pouvoir tomber par hasard sur Steve, éprouvant le besoin de lui parler directement, même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait aborder comme sujet. Il avait éprouvé le besoin de lui parler, mais la malchance voulait qu'il y eut toujours quelqu'un avec eux.

Il y eut des gémissements, d'hommes, sans doute Thor et Clint qui avaient oublié de fermer la porte de leurs chambres. Howard était un peu surpris de cette naïveté qu'avaient les si célèbres "Avengers" : dans les champs des caméras, ils étaient tous tellement charismatiques, même son fils qui pourtant aimait blaguer, alors que dans l'intimité, ils parlaient de chose tellement "naturelles" ... Heureusement qu'il n'était pas du genre à dévoiler les petits secrets.

\- Steve. Gémit une voix.

Howard se stoppa net, dire qu'il était curieux serait faux, c'était un besoin vital de savoir exactement ce qui arrivait. Il s'approcha de la porte sans doute mal fermée et l'entrouvrit un peu plus. Ce qu'il vit lui provoqua des émotions si variées qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les identifier clairement.

Tony était allongé sur son lit, ses mains entravées par des menottes, le voyeur voulut intervenir, croyant son fils en danger mais son visage semblait demander ce qui lui arrivait, ou du moins prenait il plaisir à ce traitement si particulier ...

Steve, parce que c'était bien lui, relevait ses jambes, il était lui aussi entièrement nu et au vue des mouvements du blond, leurs relations était loin de ce que s'était imaginé Howard : ils n'étaient pas simplement bons amis, mais amants.

Son fils se tapait Steve ! Non, en fait, c'était le contraire ... Son fils était l'amant de SON ancien amant !

Howard s'écarta de la porte, hanté par l'image et par les gémissements qui continuaient à lui parvenir, devenant de plus en plus intenses, il tourna les talons pour repartir dans sa chambre, décidant qu'il aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour encaisser ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, j'adore ce que j'ai fait avec le couple Thor/Clint ! J'sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je surkiffe ! En fait, dans les comics et la plupart des séries animés, Clint es "différent" du film, il es bien moins sérieux et dramatique, il es même tout le contraire, c'est LE comique du groupe, donc logique que je sois influencés, je le trouve bien plus intéressant en déconneur de service qu'en "espion assassin".
> 
> J'ai aussi oublier de mettre un couple qu'on découvre vers la fin de la fic, est ce que je le met où pas ? Cela pourrait être marrant d'essayer de vous faire découvrir ça sur le tas comme la plupart des Avengers l'apprendront ... Je crois que je vais me taire et je le noterais une fois qu'il sera dévoiler ! X3


	7. Père et Fils

Steve se sentait affreusement bien allongé dans le lit de son amant, celui ci blotti contre son torse, c'était plaisant et cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés jusqu'à ce point là ... Enfin, "pas longtemps" n'était pas tout à fait juste, il ne s'agissait que de trois jours où ils s'était un peu perdus, rien de réellement grave. Tony était devenu trop nerveux à l'idée de retrouver son père pour des contacts d'amoureux avec Steve et lui même se torturait avec sa culpabilité de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité sur la nature de son amitié avec Howard.

Le blond posa son regard sur le visage du brun et il fut surpris de le voir bien réveillé, ses yeux l'observant tandis qu'il avait pris tous les soins possible pour éviter de le réveiller. Il fut cependant heureux de l'accueillir avec un large sourire.

\- Bonjour, Tony.

\- Bonjour, Capitaine Puceau. Sourit malicieusement le génie.

\- Tony, après tout ce que je te fais, tu oses dire que je suis "Capitaine Puceau" ? Dois je m'en offenser ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler Catin Man si tu veux, je n'ai pas honte d'avoir couché avec autant de monde que je ne saurais le nombre exact, toi, par contre, je suis certain de pouvoir les compter sur les doigts d'une main mutilée.

La comparaison était assez étrange, mais le blond s'en accommoderait, comptant mentalement le nombre de ses conquêtes : un pour Howard et deux pour Tony. Ce fut douloureux pour lui de se rappeler cette chose et de nouveau ce sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Il mentait à son amant et ne savait pas du tout comment lui dire la vérité parce qu'il savait que "en fait, avant d'être congelé, j'ai couché avec ton père" passe. Il n'y avait pas de rivalité entre eux, mais ... Bordel de merde, s'envoyer le père et le fils, c'était sans doute malsain, non ?

Au diable tout cela, il ne fallait plus qu'il y pense ! Il irait en parler à Howard dès qu'il le pourrait, lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé entre lui et son fils et lui demandait de se taire. Steve n'avait aucune envie de perdre le Génie qu'il avait actuellement entre ses bras. C'était une alchimie parfaite et là encore, il en éprouvait les effets, son désir pour lui augmentant si soudainement que lui même eut du mal à s'en rendre compte.

Il fallut au Soldat quelques secondes pour se décider si oui ou non il allait un peu taquiner le Milliardaire et il le repoussa vers le lit, l'embrassant dans le cou tandis qu'une de ses mains relevait un peu le draps, n'ayant aucune envie d'être gênée par celui ci et, tout naturellement, le corps du brun réagit, ses jambes s'écartant, enchanté à l'idée de pouvoir l'accueillir de bon matin.

Du fait des pénétrations de la veille et du sperme faisant office de lubrifiant, il n'eut pas besoin d'effectuer de longues préparations, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas été assez patient pour se faire, mais pour la suite, il fut très lent, ses mouvements de hanches étaient loin d'être vifs, chaque frôlement avec les parois chaudes était déjà si délicieux. Oui, il savoura cela et fit durer leur plaisir autant que possible, cherchant de temps en temps les lèvres de Tony ou sa gorge offerte. Cela fut de plus en plus difficile et finalement, ils vinrent tous les deux.

\- Je crois qu'on va devoir prendre une bonne douche. Soupira t'il en s'allongeant en partie sur son amant.

\- Oui, je ferai aussi changer les draps. Sourit Tony.

***

Howard était installé dans la cuisine, sirotant un café tout en faisant semblant de lire le journal, voulant éviter les discussions. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler à qui que ce fut et pourtant, il en aurait eu besoin, l'image de Steve prenant son fils le hantait fortement, sauf qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas le sentiment qu'il devait aborder : devait il être en colère d'avoir été abandonné par celui qui aurait dû être son amant ou contre son fils qui le lui avait volé ? Devait il être jaloux du fait que son fils ait seulement pu séduire Steve ou pas ? Peut être ferait il mieux d'être heureux pour eux deux ?

Il avait passé une partie de son existence à chercher Steve, Maria savait qu'il avait toujours eu l'intention de reprendre leur relation si Steve était retrouvé vivant, mais au fil du temps, lui même n'y avait plus cru et sa vie était devenue ...

Sa vie ... Sans Steve ... Elle lui avait paru si monotone ... Créer le Shield, cette armée censée obéir aux ordres de Rogers, son entreprise qu'il avait grossi pour trouver les fonds nécessaires à son projet, même si c'était au dépend des autres, il avait pu créer des choses sauvant des milliers de personnes, mais à quel prix ? Sa vie qui avait été vide ! Il ne s'était jamais pris d'amant ... Et c'était marié avec une femme merveilleuse, Maria ... Elle avait su l'adoucir un peu, lui transmettre de la bonté et oui, il pouvait le dire, sa vie n'était plus vide grâce à elle et au petit Tony ...

Howard replia le journal, l'abandonnant sur la table tandis qu'il se laissait envahir par la nostalgie. Il l'avait haï, lui, la preuve de sa trahison envers Steve et, finalement, ce petit garçon avait prouvé qu'il possédait cette innocence enfantine commune à tous les enfants alors que le père le voyait comme un démon à fuir. Le souvenir de ses paroles lorsqu'il lui avait montré les plans de son appareil, ses petites larmes sincères, ses phrases maladroites dévoilant son amour pour lui ...

\- Tu es déjà réveillé ! Lâcha une voix joviale derrière lui.

Howard se leva de sa chaise pour faire face à son fils, le trouver en peignoir entrain de se sécher les cheveux ne le troubla nullement, sachant ce qu'il avait fait ... Du moins, en partie : comment Steve l'avait il pris et à combien de reprises ?

Non, surtout pas ça ! Il ne devait pas se souvenir de leurs visages dans l'extase.

\- Je crois que, comme Steve, j'ai suffisamment dormi, non ? Sourit il.

Comment lui dire bonjour ? Le prendre dans ses bas ? Cela semblerait déplacé ! L'embrasser amicalement ? Pareil, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ce genre de familiarité après ce qu'il avait vu. Il lui tendit une mains amicale que Tony prit avec une légère hésitation. Evidemment, c'était loin des contacts qu'un père avait avec son fils, mais ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se connaître et Howard avait espéré se réveiller un peu plus tôt, lorsque Tony aurait été âgé de vingt ans ... Devant lui, il avait un homme qui, d'apparence, avait le même age que lui lorsqu'il s'était endormi.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux à la table, parlant de choses et d'autres, Howard ne sachant pas comment il pouvait répondre car il ne suivait pas réellement la conversation. Cela le tracassait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre, il n'avait pas envie de les voir se cacher de lui ... S'ils clarifiaient les choses, Steve aurait peut être le courage de venir lui parler ? Mais comment faire pour qu'il s'exprime à ce sujet ? Et ses yeux se posèrent sur des taches rouges sur la gorge de son fils et sur ses poignets qui avaient été meurtris par les menottes, il sauta donc sur l'occasion, lui attrapant l'avant bras pour le tirer doucement à lui, dévoilant la marque.

\- Tu a été interpelé ?

\- Merde ! Gronda t'il gêné. Non, je me tiens tranquille ces derniers temps ... C'est ... Un jeu avec ...

\- Alors, tu as quelqu'un ?

Il parut surpris ... Evidemment, déduire de traces de menottes qu'il était en couple ... Mais il ne voulait pas y passer par quatre chemins ses doigts frôlèrent les meurtrissures.

\- Oui, j'ai bien quelqu'un mais ... On est pas officiellement ensemble par souci de ... Comment dire ? ... Ca ne serait pas ... Les Médias n'apprécieraient pas ... J'suis désolé, je sais pas du tout comment t'annoncer ça.

Il semblait sincère, se disant que son père était peut être vieux jeu et contre les relations de ce genre, d'où son hésitation à lui dire la vérité : il avait peur de la réaction d'Howard et ne voulait pas le décevoir. Touchante attention et l'aîné ne savait comment faire pour détendre son fils à ce sujet.

\- Je suis homosexuel ! Avoua t'il finalement.

\- Ho ? Sourit malicieusement Howard.

Il sembla sincèrement étonné par l'indifférence de son père, se frottant la nuque avec gêne.

\- Donc, tu aimes les garçons ? Nota le père, essayant de l'encourager à parler.

\- Oui et ... Ca ne te choque pas ? Je veux dire ... Ok, t'avais beaucoup d'avance par rapport à ton époque, mais ... Ca te prive de la joie de devenir Grand Père ...

"Je suis homo, mais je t'ai eu" voulut il répondre, mais il s'abstint, se contentant de sourire jusqu'à ce que le souvenir d'une discussion avec Fury ne lui revienne à l'esprit : le test génétique pour prouver la paternité. A l'époque, il n'avait pas pu effectuer ces tests, ceux ci n'étant pas fiables et les mauvaises langues pouvant prétendre dès lors qu'il avait un bâtard, le doute ne pouvait pas être possible ...

Peggy avait bien pu se faire mettre enceinte par un autre mec, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il l'en croyait parfaitement capable. Elle avait semblé être prête à tout pour se venger d'Howard qui lui aurait volé "son" Steve ...

Howard eut une grimace, se demandant s'il ne risquait pas de sombrer dans le même délire de cette malade : son fils était son fils, il l'avait accepté comme telle alors qu'importe qu'ils ne soient pas réellement père et fils, il l'avait désigné comme son successeur et cela ne changerait pas ! Mais, s'il ne pouvait pas se venger à proprement parler de son fils, peut être pouvait il les "embêter" un peu.

\- Non, ça ne me choque pas, du moment que tu es heureux, ça me va. Assura t'il.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis très heureux. Assura son fils avec un sourire naïf.

Il le savait sincère, lui aussi aurait sans doute été heureux avec Steve, mais autant ne pas y repenser. Il espéra juste que le couple se décide à se dévoiler rapidement à lui.

\- Ha, en fait, fais moi penser à te donner la carte de crédit !

\- La carte de crédit ? Répéta Howard, étonné.

\- Oui, vu que c'est quand même toi qui gérait à l'origine Stark Industrie, t'es à l'origine de ma fortune alors je considère que t'as le droit de piocher dans mes ressources.

Comment avouer à son fils que Fury avait, par prudence, gelé une partie de sa fortune pour la mettre de côté et qu'au fil du temps, elle avait gonflé pour lui permettre de vivre et de créer sa propre entreprise ? Il préféra se taire, mais pas sur un sujet qui risquait d'être assez difficile à mettre sur le tapis.

\- Ce qui m'intéresserait serait de reprendre en main Stark Industrie. Admit il.

Fury lui avait expliqué que son fils avait laissé les rennes à sa "secrétaire", une femme incroyable qui avait su gérer la chute de l'entreprise lors de ses débordements, mais c'était une des seules choses qui lui restait de son passé ... Alors, il espérait pouvoir la récupérer : créer sa propre entreprise, ce serait accepter la fin de sa vie précédente.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela puisse être possible, j'ai laissé les commandes à Pepper parce que je ne me sentais plus capable de faire ce genre de chose, mais ... Je peux lui parler pour qu'elle te donne un poste important et ... Elle a mis tant de temps à être prise au sérieux ...

Une secrétaire qui devenait la directrice de l'une des plus grandes entreprises du monde, Howard pouvait comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle avait su rester digne devant les critiques mauvaises des médias alors lui reprendre "ça" ?

\- Laisse moi lui parler, nous pourrions peut être trouver un arrangement. Proposa t'il. Je vais cependant avoir besoin d'une nouvelle garde robe. Tu pourrais me présenter ton tailleur ?

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire du shopping avec mon papa ! Sourit ironiquement Tony. Si tu veux, je m'habille et on y va ?

\- Tu n'avais rien de prévu ?

Il haussa les épaules, s'installant avec une tasse de café pour le siroter. Une journée rien que tous les deux ? Ce n'était pas une idée désagréable et au contraire, l'idée de passer un peu de temps avec son fils lui était fort agréable.

***

Pourquoi les paparazies étaient ils aussi chiants ? Tony se le demandait, fixant la vitrine de chez son tailleur pour observer la horde qui l'attendait dehors en embuscade, ne se doutant pas que le Milliardaire passerait par la porte de derrière lorsqu'ils auraient fini. Le vendeur, qui était habitué à Stark, avait fermé sa boutique, sachant que l'homme serait prêt à dépenser une fortune en une journée, lui garantissant déjà des bénéfices, et il avait déjà commandé trois costumes différents quant à son père ...

Il sortit de la cabine d'essayage dans une tenue qui lui allait ... Comment dire ? Ce costard trois pièces aux couleurs antracite ne lui allait plus du tout ! Du moins, à une époque, il le portait très bien, mais il avait l'air plus musclé, donc il donnait plutôt l'impression d'être un mafieux dans cette tenue et Stark ne put s'empêcher de poser sur sa tête un chapeau, l'effet fut tel qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Tony, je sais que tu es adulte, mais je pourrais bien décider de te mettre une fesser si tu continues à te moquer de moi. Soupira Howard.

Ce n'était pas la première tenue qu'il essayait et il avait enfilé diverses tenues conseillées par son fils. Après avoir porté la tenue de Scarface, du parrain, d'un italien et même d'un français, la patience de son père commençait à s'épuiser.

\- Allez, juste encore Capone ! Sourit Tony.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse pour attraper la veste de la tenue et la glisser sur les épaules d'Howard, devant fournir tous les efforts possible pour ne pas exploser de rire.

\- Il ne te manque que le flingue ! En fait, t'es vraiment canon comme ça.

\- Ho ?

L'homme resta immobile quelques secondes, se fixant dans le miroir. C'était vrai : il était splendide comme ça, super charismatique et lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, Tony ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné bien malgré lui. Il s'approcha, le poussant contre le mur, son visage semblant menaçant et emplissant le plus jeune de nervosité.

\- "Beltà e follia, van spesso in compagnia" ! Murmura t'il sur un ton enjôleur.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu voulais me transformer en mafieux, alors d'accord, je vais jouer le rôle du mafieux un peu pervers.

Il posa une main à côté de son visage, mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise Tony qui se tassa sur lui même.

\- "Chi nasce bella, nasce maritata" ...

\- Heu, je comprends pas ... Je ne savais pas que tu parlais italien ...

\- Je ne parle pas du tout italien, mais j'ai appris quelques phrases pour plaire aux belles femmes de Rome ! Il le fallait bien, non ? Stark ne pouvait pas passer en Italie sans briser quelques coeurs, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Ouais, et donc, ça veut dire ?

\- "Beauté et folie, marchent souvent de compagnie" et "Beau visage apporte sa dot en naissant" ...

\- Joli, je retiens !

\- Bon, alors, si nous pouvions me trouver une tenue qui ne me transforme pas en mafieux inquiétant, ça m'arrangerait ! Je n'ai pas envie de réapparaître en mauvais garçon.

\- Pourtant, ça t'irait bien ! Assura Tony.

Il lui retira son chapeau pour passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, les lui plaquant sur le crâne mit à part une mèche qu'il enroula d'un doigt pour la rendre plus rebelle encore.

\- Et voilà un joli Bad Boy ! Ouha, normal que je sois canon et irrésistible, je tiens tout de toi !

Tony sourit à son père qui resta immobile devant lui, leur proximité aurait été inquiétante s'ils n'avaient pas eu de lien de parenté, mais là, c'était normal ... N'est ce pas ? ... Son regard posé sur lui le troubla, il se sentit gêné, intimidé et ... Il ne savait comment décrire ce qu'il éprouvait tant cela se répercutait dans son esprit.

\- Allez, j'ai une garde robe à me faire ! Soupira Howard en s'éloignant.

Quand même, quel homme c'était !

***

Steve sortait de la salle d'entrainement et il fut surpris de découvrir Clint, Thor et Natasha riant joyeusement dans le salon, Bruce aussi esquissait un petit sourire et le blond haussa les sourcils.

\- Qu'est c'qui se passe ?

\- Tony a un petit copain ! Indiqua Clint en pointant l'écran plat accroché sur le mur.

On pouvait voir des images de Tony accompagnant son père dans les magasins avec, en sous titre, "Tony Stark, gay et heureux ?". Steve écarquilla les yeux en fixant les images qui semblaient en effet suggérer ce genre de lien entre eux, on pouvait voir Tony riant d'Howard derrière une vitrine, les voir tous les deux à manger dans un fast food et même manger une glace. Bien sûr, Howard faisait montre d'une certaine retenue, mais le comportement de son fils était si ambiguë que l'idée de "couple" aurait été logique pour toute personne extérieure aux derniers événements ...

Bon Dieu ! Pourquoi Tony était il aussi ouvert avec Howard ? Et ses manières de gamins, n'aurait il pas pu se retenir ? Être sérieux juste le temps de cette sortie ? Et pourquoi son père ne le remettait il pas à sa place ? Bon dieu ! Son fils était entrain de faire n'importe quoi et lui semblait s'en amuser !

Le plus terrible pour le Soldat fut les étranges comportements qu'aborda Howard, se penchant sur son fils d'une manière étrange, se faisant grand comme pour l'impressionner. Il n'aimait pas le comportement que le père avait à l'encontre de son fils ! Ce n'était pas normal ... Si ?

***

Howard tenait son fils par l'épaules, ils avaient été dans un bar pour boire quelques coups et, finalement, Tony s'était trop laissé aller, en ressortit affreusement affaibli, entamant un chant quelconque qui était assez amusant. Ils avaient passé une excellente journée, même si elle se finissait de manière assez peu conventionnelle pour l'homme venu d'un autre temps. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule, activée sans doute par Jarvis et lorsqu'il s'avança dans le manoir, il fut surpris de voir Steve assis sur les marches.

Il était tard, il s'était attendu à ne trouver personne, le jour ne tardant pas à se lever, alors le trouver là avec son air un peu renfrogné le troubla quelques peu.

\- Tu aurait dû te coucher. Souffla t'il, s'avançant tout en continuant de soutenir son fils qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir.

Steve se leva pour s'approcher, jetant un regard empli de reproche à Howard.

\- Je vais m'en occuper. Décida t'il.

\- Non, c'est bon, je peux me charger de lui.

\- Lâche le, Howard ! Grinça le blond sur un ton menaçant.

L'homme en perdit ses moyens, s'exécutant tout en s'écartant pour laisser la place à son ancien amant qui le souleva entre ses mains et l'emportant vers les chambres.

\- Steve ...

Mais le blond ne sembla pas l'entendre, Howard s'obstina, le suivant jusque dans la chambre du Milliardaire et le regarda l'allonger dans son lit, le recouvrant de drap nouveau. Steve resta à côté de Tony jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, lui caressant les cheveux et murmurant des mots doux qu'il ne pouvait entendre. Lorsque ce fut fait, le Soldat se releva pour sortir de la chambre, jetant un regard à Howard et l'invitant à l'extérieur. Howard jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son fils avant de le suivre.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon et au vue de l'expression de son visage, Howard sut qu'ils allaient enfin avoir leur petite conversation, qu'elle soit ou non joyeuse et s'était mal barré pour l'être.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Grogna t'il, insatisfait.

\- Ce qui m'a pris ? Interrogea incertain le brun. De quoi est ce que tu parles ?

\- De ton comportement vis à vis de Tony !

Avait il fait quelque chose de dégradant envers son fils ? Il avait semblé heureux tout au loin de la journée, même si de temps en temps, il avait été un peu gêné, certes, mais c'était normal : ils ne s'étaient pas vus si longtemps qu'ils leur faudrait du temps avant de pouvoir être totalement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. Admit il franchement.

\- De ces gestes déplacés et ... Bon Dieu ! Tu flirtais avec lui !

\- De quoi ? S'indigna t'il en fronçant les sourcils. Mais qu'est c'qui te prends ? C'est mon fils ! Je ne vais pas flirter avec mon fils !

\- Ca y ressemblait pourtant ! Répliqua Steve en croisant les bras sur son torse, se détournant en grondant quelques mots incompréhensibles.

Etait ce réellement ça ? Avait il "flirté" avec son fils ? Non, ils avaient joué un peu, se moquant l'un de l'autre, Tony se jouant de lui en l'habillant et en lui recommandant des choses trop farfelues pour lui et il avait fini par faire de même, adoptant un comportement ... Ambiguë ... Mais calculé également ! Son fils ne prendrait pas au sérieux ces petits blagues !

\- Steve, on est sortis ensemble, mais on ... Attends, comment tu peux savoir ce qu'on a fait ?

\- Vous avez été suivis par plusieurs dizaines de journalistes qui ont commenté le moindre de vos faits et gestes ! S'écria t'il. Ils croient que vous êtes en couple !

Il était jaloux ? Cela y ressemblait fort. Howard secoua doucement la tête, n'y croyant pas une seconde.

\- On a joué, on s'est taquiné et ...

\- Non, stop, ça suffit ! Le coupa le Soldat sur un ton toujours aussi glacial. Ecoute, je ne veux plus que tu adoptes ce genre de comportement avec ton fils en public ! C'est déplacé !

\- Non, attends, je n'ai pas eu de geste déplacé vis à vis de mon fils ! Je t'interdis de dire une telle chose ! Je ...

\- Tu as flirté avec lui ! Tu t'es penché sur lui et tu ...

\- Ne serais tu pas "jaloux" ? Coupa Howard avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Bien sûr que je suis jaloux ! Tony est mon petit ami !

Il se tut semblant s'en vouloir d'avoir dévoilé la chose aussi facilement et il se détourna, gêné tandis qu'Howard affichait un sourire cruel sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il admettait enfin être avec son fils et semblait s'en vouloir de lui balancer cela à la gueule de cette manière, mais au moins était il clair à ce sujet : il avait choisi son fils ...

\- Et tu crois que je veux te le voler ? Hurla t'il de colère. Bon Dieu ! Steve ! Réveille toi ! C'est mon fils !

Il se dit que continuer à être en colère n'était pas acceptable, il devait se reprendre, ne voulant pas qu'on puisse l'entendre et il se racla la gorge, plus maître de lui et décidant de ne plus céder à ses divers sentiments qui l'envahissaient et le troubler.

\- Nous avons eu une sortie entre père et fils, rien de plus ! Assura t'il, sincère. Nous avons joué l'un avec l'autre, mais il n'y avait rien de vraiment ... Méchant ... Ok ? Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux ...

Et pourtant ... En y songeant un peu plus, certains de ses gestes lui avait paru en effet déplacés, les rapprochements qu'il avait eu et ses touchers tendres qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il l'avait touché ... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser ...

Ce rapprochement dans le magasin de vêtements, le visage de son fils était si proche du sien et la réaction de son fils, la gêne ...

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi ...

C'était sans doute ça le plus troublant. Steve resta silencieux en le fixant avec intensité jusqu'à ce qu'il ne cède, se détournant, soupirant étrangement en se frottant la nuque.

\- Je suis désolé. Murmura t'il.

\- Désolé de quoi ?

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir su résister à ton fils ... Si j'avais su que tu étais vivant ...

\- Tu serais peut être avec moi ?

Il garda le silence et ne sembla plus apte de le regarder en face. Au bout d'un moment, Steve s'activa pour quitter la pièce, sans doute dans le but de rejoindre Tony. Si les choses s'étaient faites autrement ... Si Capitaine n'avait pas été congelé, ils seraient restés ensemble et aurait sans doute vécu une vie heureuse ...

Mais Tony n'aurait jamais vu le jour et cette idée était insupportable sans qu'il sut pourquoi. Il réalisa que quelque chose clochait chez lui, que l'affection qu'il portait à son fils n'était pas normale, il fut troublé face à cette constatation et finit par tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil, sans doute pâle. Se pouvait il qu'il ait des sentiments plus qu'ambigüe pour son fils ?

\- Merde ! Gronda t'il.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le petit "jeu" de la semaine précédentes, il m'a fait remarquer deux choses : je me trompe toujours dans les prénoms, que se soit pour Fury, Maria ou même Steve (Steven ... XD) et que je ne suis pas asser attentifs, mais l'erreur visé se trouver dans le titre même de la fic : "Forbiden Love", en réalité, cela aurait dut être "Forbidden Love" (deux "d" ...) ... Je ne changerais pas le titre (je l'ai inclus telle quel dans un de mes dessins ... Et je ne sais pas comment modifier (le dessin)). 
> 
> Pour parler de ce chapitre, j'avais prévenu pour l'inceste, mais le seul qui s'en rend réellement compte, c'est Steve, les deux concerner sont encore un peu dans le vague ... Pas pour longtemps ! X3


	8. Les Amants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, j'avou, j'ai oublier de poster deux semaines d'affiler ... La première, j'étais occuper, la seconde, j'ai ... Oublier ... Désolé ...

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Howard était dans le manoir Avengers, au début, il n'avait pas fait grand chose, se remettant simplement de son sommeil, comme il aimait à le dire, s'asseyant devant la télé pour la regarder. Lorsque Tony et lui avait entendu parler de cette rumeur comme quoi ils sortaient ensemble, ils avaient bien ri, mais dans le fond le père avait été gêné de la situation, comprenant pourquoi Steve était en colère ... Mais cela ne lui avait pas fait prendre ses distances avec son fils ...

Chaque matin, se lever et trouver Steve entrain d'enlacer Tony était une véritable torture pour le père, il avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer la situation. Il avait cependant réalisé que lorsqu'il était avec son fils, Steve n'était pas avec ce dernier, et que cette idée le soulageait, alors il trouvait des excuses pour passer du temps avec son enfant, ce qui n'était pas bien dur : il cédait au moindre de ses caprices sans en parler à qui que ce fut. Lorsqu'il avait voulu voir Pepper Potts, son fils l'avait conduit lui même dans sa décapotable de luxe et avait demandé à la jeune femme quelques secondes de son temps. Howard avait pu lui faire une proposition pour récupérer son entreprise et attendait la réponse. Lorsqu'il avait voulu aller au cinéma, chaque fois son fils avait accepté, ou pour aller faire des achats et autre, Tony semblait si heureux de passer son temps avec lui ...

Et lui aussi ... Le plan au début était de séparer le couple, juste pour éviter qu'il se torture en imaginant ce qu'ils faisaient, mais il prenait plaisir à être avec Tony, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rechercher sa présence chaque fois qu'il l'avait pu. Cela était plaisant de passer du temps avec lui, mais cela ne plaisait pas tant que ça à Steve, surtout parce que les médias s'en donnaient tous à coeur joie, tout le monde y donnant du sien. Que son fils en rigole n'était pas plus mal, mais que le blond se renfrogne n'aidait pas et les tensions se faisaient de plus en plus grande concernant les sorties père fils.

Un soir, alors qu'ils voulaient de nouveau sortir au cinéma, Steve s'opposa à cette idée, refusant que son amant ne s'en aille sans lui et Tony lui proposa de venir avec eux. Il hésita quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés, et finit par céder, enfilant une veste d'aviateur lui appartenant et se dirigeant vers le garage sans confirmer clairement qu'il acceptait et Howard ne savait pas comment prendre tout cela.

Steve s'imposa rapidement, prenant place à côté de Tony dans la voiture et restant très proche de lui comme pour se rappeler au brun qu'y n'y comprenait a priori rien du tout. Il sembla laisser faire le Soldat, de plus en plus troublé au fur et à mesure qu'il s'imposait, se plaçant dans le cinéma entre le père et le fils. Les deux Stark cédèrent, Howard ne trouvant pas de raison valable pour protester et les lumières s'éteignirent pour que le film soit lancé.

Il ne comprit rien de l'histoire du film, au contraire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler que juste à côté de lui, il y avait Steve et cette simple idée le troublait toujours autant sans qu'il sut , en réalité, c'était l'idée des ténèbres les englobant tous : ils étaient dissimulés et ils auraient pu faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient sans que qui que ce soit ne le sache jamais, mais Steve avait été suffisamment clair : c'était Tony qu'il voulait ...

Howard lâcha un petit soupir et se tourna vers Steve, voulant voir son visage, mais ... Il semblait occupé à autre chose, tourné vers Tony sans doute pour l'embrasser ... Confirmant au père qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas suivre le film ...

***

Steve embrassait avec avidité la bouche de Tony, l'attirant à lui et lui imposant cette étreinte dès que les lumières s'étaient éteintes, ne pouvant attendre avant de s'imposer plus encore à son amant. Une de ses mains s'étaient glissée sur son entre jambe, le faisant frémir malgré lui, il sembla vouloir se soustraire, mais c'est avec fermeté que le Soldat retint son amant, sa bouche continuant de le faire taire et sa main caressant avec plus d'insistance la bosse qui se formait sous le tissu du pantalon.

Il déboutonna son pantalon, ouvrant la fermeture pour glisser une de ses mains jusqu'au membre que le blond voulait attiser, ses lèvres allant marquer son cou de tache rose, il avait envie de le marquer, de le faire sien, sa jalousie irrationnelle ayant atteint son paroxysme. Tony faisait énormément d'effort pour ne pas gémir, n'ayant sans doute pas envie que les employés ne comprennent ce qui se passait ici, il avait payé toutes les places de cette salle pour s'assurer une intimité complète, il avait aussi donné une bonne liasse à l'homme chargé de la projection et promit une seconde pour éviter qu'il ne laisse entrer des paparazies, s'assurant que personne ne les dérange et cette idée avait ... Empli de perversion le blond ...

\- Steve, mon père est juste à côté de toi. Soupira le brun aussi bas que possible.

Sans doute était il rouge de honte et de plaisir, en tout cas, l'idée de faire cela à côté d'Howard lui donnait plus encore envie de continuer, il avait envie d'être surpris par l'homme, il voulait qu'il comprenne que Tony lui appartenait ! Qu'il était sien et qu'il n'en serait jamais autrement ! Il savait au fond de lui que ses doutes n'avaient rien de rationnel, mais ... Entendre chaque jour parler du prétendu petit ami de son amant et voir les images du père et du fils défiler sans cesse à la télé avec des commentaires indiquant qu'on les trouvait très beaux et assortis ensemble !

Voyant l'insistance de Steve, Tony sembla de nouveau vouloir protester, mais il tremblait également d'impatience, ne sachant plus ce qui était correct où non. Dire que son amant ne savait pas que Howard était au courant pour eux deux, il n'avait pas osé le lui dire franchement. Ses lèvres continuèrent de taquiner sa gorge, ses mains s'activant à ouvrir sa chemise pour se glisser dedans et il finit par le faire céder, sentant son amant s'abandonner, lui répondant avec passion et ses mains s'activant à lui rendre chacun de ses frôlements, sa mains se posant sur son entrejambe déjà dure.

A côté de lui, Howard bougea et un rapide coup d'oeil du Soldat lui indiqua qu'il se levait pour partir, sans doute pour les laisser en toute intimité. Le blond ne tarda pas à reporter toute son attention sur Tony.

\- Retire ton pantalon. Ordonna t'il au brun.

\- Mon père et ...

\- Il était au courant, Tony, retire ton pantalon.

Le Milliardaire n'était pas habitué à ce comportement de la part de Steve, il était beaucoup plus discret que cela et à chacune de leur sortie, il gardait ses distances avec son amant, alors lui faire ces choses là au beau milieu d'une salle de cinéma, c'était à la fois troublant et excitant. Les bruits indiquèrent au soldat qu'il s'exécutait et l'image de Tony presque nu à côté de lui ne lui donna qu'envie de continuer sur la lancée. La lumière projetait par le film ne lui permettait pas de le voir entièrement, mais il pouvait imaginer et c'était délicieux.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'effectuer le premier geste, Tony se penchant jusqu'à son pantalon pour l'ouvrir et en sortir son sexe, ne patientant pas longtemps avant de le prendre en bouche. A priori, le Soldat n'était pas le seul à trouver la situation particulièrement excitante. Il caressa négligemment les cheveux brun, l'encourageant par ses doigts tandis que le Milliardaire pressait sa langue contre son membre.

Jetant un coup d'oeil pour voir où était Howard, il vit son ombre près de la sortie de la salle, l'écran permettant de le voir. Il semblait les attendre là bas.

***

Lorsque Tony jugea qu'ils avaient tous les deux suffisamment patienté, il décida d'arrêter la fellation qu'il prodiguait au blond, se mettant à califourchon au dessus de lui, le Soldat ne mit pas longtemps avant de glisser ses doigts experts entre ses jambes pour se fondre dans ses chairs, le préparant avec un peu plus de rapidité qu'à l'accoutumer. Ce n'était cependant pas douloureux, mais habituellement, Steve prenait tout son temps, savourant toujours l'acte charnel, là, il semblait un peu trop "chaud" pour pouvoir se le permettre et ce n'était pas plus mal : le brun en avait marre d'être celui qui était le plus allumé des deux ... Pour une fois que les rôles étaient inversés !

Les doigts quittèrent son intimité, venant caresser son sexe, la main sur sa hanche, se montrant tout de même patiente, considérant que c'était à son petit ami de faire la suite vu qu'il lui imposait déjà une étreinte charnelle dans un lieu public. Tony se saisit de son membre pour le guider jusqu'à son antre. Il s'enfonça sur la verge jusqu'au bout, prenant une courte pause pour l'embrasser.

\- Qu'est c'que tu m'fais pas faire ! Soupira t'il contre la bouche de Steve.

\- Et tu m'appelleras quand même Capitain Puceau, non ? Répliqua avec amusement le blond.

Forcément ! C'était un puceau ! Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amants sur son compteur alors oui, c'était un putain de puceau ! Qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait lui faire faire et ce qu'il avait appris au cour des derniers mois, cette idée ne quitterait pas l'esprit de Tony.

Le brun commença à aller et venir sur le membre de son amant, se relevant et se baissant dessus, entourant son cou de ses mains, lui caressant ses cheveux tandis que lui le caressait à un endroit plus intime, embrassant sa gorge comme pour la dévorer littéralement. Très vite, le mouvement de hanches ne fut plus suffisant et en l'accélérant autant qu'il lui était possible, il comprit que ce ne serait toujours pas suffisant. Steve était quelqu'un pouvant être patient, mais actuellement, il semblait si empli de désir, il mouva ses propres hanches pour accentuer davantage l'étreinte charnelle jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent tous les deux l'orgasme.

Il se laissa aller contre son amant qui le resserra délicatement, l'embrassant dans la nuque en lâchant un petit rire.

\- Je t'aime Tony. Murmura t'il amoureusement.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Assura en retour le brun.

***

Ils étaient rentrés tous les trois au manoir et le couple avait rapidement rejoint la chambre, sans doute pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé au cinéma. En tout cas, Howard rejoignit les autres Avengers, enfin ... Ceux qu'ils ne risquaient pas de gêner en plein acte sexuel dans le salon, bien évidemment ! Il finit par trouver les deux seules personnes censées de ces lieux de luxure pure qui étaient Natasha et Bruce, ils étaient installés dans la cuisine, sans doute à se faire quelques déclarations amoureuses ou quelconque.

\- A priori, vous avez passé une "bonne soirée". Sourit la jeune femme en pointant l'écran du téléviseur installé là.

Les journalistes avaient interprété la chose comme ils l'entendaient, bien évidemment, pour eux Tony était avec l'inconnu et non pas Capitaine America. C'était étrange que personne n'ait encore fait le lien avec lui et son ancienne image, à croire que tout le monde l'avait oublié ... C'était le cas, bien sûr, les rares personnes qui l'avaient connu étaient mortes ...

Essayant de se concentrer sur la journaliste des peoples qui expliquait pourquoi elle semblait si sûr que Stark ait fait "quelque chose", en effet elle avait tout simplement déduit cela de la tenue négligée de Tony. C'était assez amusant, mine de rien, de voir ses conclusions et la joie apparente que cela lui causait de ... Savoir que deux hommes avaient eux quelques moments d'égarement ...

\- J'étais au courant. Avoua t'il à la Russe. Steve me l'avait dit donc ... Je l'es ai laissé seuls ...

Elle lui sourit et ils changèrent de conversation. Ils parlèrent plusieurs heures avant que le couple ne s'en aille pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives. Ils étaient ensembles, mais Natasha laissait un peu de liberté à son homme. Elle ne craignait pas Hulk, mais savait que Bruce avait besoin de calme de temps en temps et il savait où la trouver s'il voulait discuter ou être avec elle.

Howard resta dans la cuisine, ses yeux se posant sur la tasse que lui avait préparé la Veuve Noire, il ne la voyait pas tout à fait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire le tri dans son esprit et était troublé lui même par les sentiments qui se répercutaient au plus profond de son être. Lorsque Steve avait commencé ses attouchements sur Tony, Howard ne s'en était pas offensé, il venait pourtant d'une autre époque ... Non, au contraire, cela l'avait ... Excité ... C'était le plus troublant : était ce parce qu'il avait imaginé être à la place de son fils ? ... Ou à la place de Steve ?

Non ! C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas ressentir ce genre d'émotion pour son garçon ! Cela n'avait rien de normal ! Il le savait ! Il en avait parfaitement conscience, alors pourquoi lorsqu'il fermait ses yeux, ce n'était pas que le visage de Steve dans la jouissance qui apparaissait devant lui, mais également celui de Tony ? C'était son fils bordel de merde ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de sentiment, de fantasme !

\- Déjà réveillé ? Lâcha une voix étonnée.

\- Je ne suis pas encore aller me coucher ! Avoua Howard en se tournant vers Steve.

Pas de haut ... Les souvenirs de son torse contre le sien étaient lointain, il l'avait même oublié au fil du temps et, pourtant, le voir dénudé le lui rappela. Il crut même sentir son odeur alors qu'il était beaucoup trop loin ! En tout cas, il avait raison : il faisait déjà jour ... Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir à une chose aussi ... Insensée que ce sentiment qui l'envahissait ? Cet amour pour son fils ... Non, pas amour ! Il n'était pas amoureux de son fils !

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda innocemment le blond.

La colère envahie brutalement le Milliardaire qui était jaloux de Steve : lui avait le droit de ressentir de l'Amour pour Tony sans que ce soit quelque chose de déformé ! Il n'en put plus et attrapa sa tasse pour la lancer sur l'homme qui l'esquiva de peu, elle alla se fracasser contre le mur et laissa sceptique le Soldat.

\- A ton avis ? Hurla t'il de rage.

Non ... Non ! Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux de Steve ... Il l'était de son fils ! Non, en fait, le génie qu'il était ne savait plus ce qui lui arrivait, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était en colère et qu'il ne pourrait plus supporter longtemps de voir ce couple filer le parfait amour alors que lui en était privé ...

\- Je n'en peux plus ! Avoua t'il, prenant appui contre un mur. Je n'en peux tout simplement plus ! Te voir heureux avec lui alors que ... Non, c'est pas possible ! Comment je pourrais supporter ça ? C'est au dessus de mes forces je ...

Steve l'avait attrapé par les épaules, inquiet ... Et c'était encore plus douloureux pour lui ! Il n'avait pas le droit de le regarder de la sorte.

\- Je t'aimais tant ! Admit il sans la moindre honte. Je t'aime encore tant ... Je t'ai cherché encore et encore ! Mais ... C'est lui qui t'a trouvé en premier et ça ...

\- Je t'ai aussi aimé, Howard, mais ...

\- Oui, je sais, tu es avec mon fils et ... Ca me fait tant mal de savoir ça ! Tu es avec mon fils ! Comment je peux me "battre" contre lui ? C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas essayer de te voler à lui quand même ! Quel père misérable je serai si j'essayais seulement de me battre pour toi ...

Les mains sur ses bras se resserrèrent de manière imperceptible, faisant se relever le visage de Howard. Steve semblait troublé, son expression était torturée.

\- Tu te serais battu pour moi ? Murmura t'il.

\- Corps et âme ! Assura Howard. J'aurais tout fait pour te récupérer ! Rien n'aurait pu se mettre entre toi et moi ... A part ...

\- Bordel de merde ! Ragea Steve, lui attrapant le visage entre ses mains. Howard ! Tu n'es qu'un abruti ! J'ai cru que tu étais ... J'ai cru que tu t'en fichais de moi !

Le brun haussa les sourcils, fixant l'homme devant lui incrédule.

\- Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai cherché à savoir ce que tu ressentais en ma présence, et puis après, quand tu as su que j'étais avec Tony, tu n'as même pas réagi ! Tu m'as donné l'impression de t'en foutre complètement ! J'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais plus !

Son visage était si proche du sien, la distance entre leurs lèvres étaient vraiment très courte, il n'aurait eu qu'à s'avancer un tout petit peu ... Combler cette distance aurait été simple, mais cela aurait été trahir son fils ... Pourtant ...

\- Je t'aime toujours autant Howard ...

Il dit les mots qu'il ne fallait pas dire ! Howard tenta de les oublier, il tenta de les rejeter et de faire comme si jamais ils n'avaient été prononcés, mais il ne le put pas. Cela lui fit tant de bien de l'entendre dire ça. Il essaya de résister à cette tentation incroyable qu'il éprouvait, mais n'y parvint pas, ne pouvant empêcher ses lèvres entrouvertes de combler la distance avec celles du Soldat.

Arriva ce qui devait arriver et les deux hommes s'embrassèrent, d'abord timidement avant que leur baisser ne soit plus approfondit, les mains de Steve se pressant contre sa nuque comme s'il avait peur de le voir fuir et celles d'Howard se posant autour de sa taille, frôlant les muscles. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

\- Je t'aime tant Howard ! Soupira de bien être le blond.

Quelque chose se brisa dans la pièce et ils cessèrent de s'embrasser pour se poser sur l'origine de la source, c'était un de ses appareils high tech que Tony avait fabriqué, l'écran holographique et tactique, brisé au pied de ...

\- Non ! Souffla désespéré Steve.

Au pied de Tony ...

***

Tony avait l'impression d'un mauvais rêve, ses yeux fixant son père et son petit ami qui venaient quand même de s'embrasser à en perdre haleine, il se dit que ça devait être le cauchemar le plus insupportable qu'il lui ait été donné de subir ! Et pourtant, il en avait eu des cauchemars dans ça vie ! Ceux qui avaient suivi son enlèvement en Afghanistan, les rêves après qu'il ait traversé le portail et celui ci ... Faisait trop mal ...

Son coeur lui donna l'impression d'exploser, ou bien était ce le réacteur qui lui semblait prendre trop de place dans sa poitrine ? Il avait l'impression que cela le brulait. C'était désagréable à souhait ! Allez, maintenant qu'il avait bien mal, il allait se réveiller et se retrouverait à côté de Steve ! N'est ce pas ?

Un ricanement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, mélange de nervosité et de sanglots, pas sûr que ça ait le son d'un véritable rire, mais cela fit réagir les deux hommes qui s'écartaient l'un de l'autre, le blond s'avançant vers lui, en l'appelant d'une manière douloureuse et Tony esquissa un mouvement en arrière, se heurtant à quelqu'un derrière lui. Un regard lui indiqua que c'était Thor et que, comme à son habitude, il était entièrement nu. Le Dieu bailla, indiquant qu'il n'avait pas vu ce que Tony avait capté dans cette pièce, mais fut rapidement alarmé par l'expression de son visage ...

Nu ... Steve allait s'indigner comme à son habitude ... Ha bah non, il avait mieux à faire là ! Comme embrasser son père ! Après tout ...

\- Tony, ça va ? Interrogea le Dieu, inquiet.

\- Non ! Avoua t'il franchement. Ca ne va pas du tout !

\- Laisse moi t'expliquer ! Supplia Steve en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ce qui lui valut une gifle du brun, un coup qui fut sans doute plus douloureux pour celui qui l'assenait que celui qui le recevait, mais pas moralement : Tony n'était pas du genre à lever la main sur ses amis, il aimait les charrier et les pousser à bout, mais les frapper ? Ce n'était jamais arrivé.

\- Tu as embrassé mon père ! Hurla t'il. Tu ... Vous vous êtes embrassés ! Je ... Qu'est c'que ça veut dire ?

Et le comportement des deux hommes lui sembla un peu plus clair, en voyant Steve tenter une nouvelle approche, il le gifla une seconde fois avant de reculer, sa main douloureuse.

\- Depuis quand ? Depuis quand éprouvez vous des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ?

Le Soldat ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer, n'essayant plus de l'approcher, mais semblant réellement vouloir venir l'enlacer, son visage était celui d'un homme torturé, mais Tony ne céderait rien ! Il voulait en avoir le coeur net.

\- Ca date d'avant ta naissance ! Admit Howard sur un ton sans émotion. Quand nous étions sur le front pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

Cela jeta un véritable froid à Tony qui sentit son coeur se briser, il eut l'impression de mieux comprendre ce qui était arrivé ses dernières semaines et il jeta un regard polaire à Steve.

\- Je n'étais qu'un substitut ! Hurla t'il.

Le Soldat écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, secouant négativement la tête en marmonnant son nom, mais pour le brun, c'était la seule solution possible, elle expliquait tout, de la jalousie des deux hommes et de la colère grandissante de Steve alors qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps avec son père ! Depuis le début, il n'avait été l'amant de Steve que pour remplacer son père !

Cédant aux divers sentiments qui se répercutaient dans son esprit, Tony tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce. En sentant quelqu'un derrière lui, il se mit à courir, n'ayant aucune envie de parler avec qui que ce fut. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, allant jusqu'à lancer le protocole de sécurité pour verrouiller la porte, même à Steve, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas laissé du bois se mettre entre eux, ce fut un rideau de fer qui se plaça entre eux et qui coupa Tony Stark du reste du monde ... Le laissant seul dans le noir, les fenêtres subissant le même sort que la porte. Personne ne viendrait l'embêter ...

***

Steve tambourinait inutilement contre la porte de ferraille qui le séparait de Tony, le Milliardaire semblait bien décidé à ne pas céder et Howard en était désolé. Il s'avança pour poser une main contre son épaule, ne sachant quoi dire pour qu'il cesse de s'acharner inutilement. Le Meneur soupira et céda, mais s'installa à côté de la porte, s'asseyant au sol. Que faire dans ce genre de cas ? Il ne savait pas du tout, se sentant responsable de cette situation.

Il finit par se décider, s'asseyant à côté du Soldat, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais ne trouvant rien d'acceptable à aborder : dans ce genre de situation, devrait on parler de la pluie et du beau temps ? Quel idiotie !

\- Je l'avais choisi lui ! Gémit Steve avec désolation. Je voulais être heureux avec lui ...

\- Et je voulais que vous soyez heureux. Assura le brun, culpabilisant. Je voulais vraiment ne pas m'interposer, mais ... Je ne suis pas assez fort pour supporter ce genre de situation ... Je quitterai le manoir demain ...

\- S'il te plait, ne pars pas ...

Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre option : rester, c'était être malheureux et mettre en danger le couple de son fils parce qu'il savait au plus profond de lui même qu'il ne pourrait pas laisser faire, qu'il céderait et tenterait encore une fois le magnifique Soldat qu'il avait tant cherché. Il rêvait tant de Steve dans son lit ... De Steve et Tony ... Il les avait imaginés tant de fois ensemble ... Enlacés, s'embrassant, se caressant ...

Se frottant le front, il essaya de se reprendre en tournant son visage vers son ancien amant qui semblait démoli. Howard savait qu'il aurait dû le laisser seul, que le réconforter, c'était trahir une fois encore son fils ... Mais il ne put pas l'abandonner à son triste sort, passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui et le Soldat se laissa faire, posant sa tête contre son torse. Il se sentait si bien avec son amant contre son torse ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'Auteur :
> 
> Suis je cruel avec les personnages ou non ? Tel es la question du jour ... Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'ai tendance à faire subir tout un tas de mauvaise expérience aux personnages que j'affection particulièrement et pas qu'un peu en plus, dès fois, ça peu aller très loin (en confirme ma fic "Like This Sort of Thing" ...). Est ce que c'est grave docteur ?
> 
> Donc, dans ce chapitre, tout un tas de trucs se passent ... Trop en fait ? Hé bien ...
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lus.


	9. La Fête

Trois jours ! Trois jours que Tony restait cloitré dans sa chambre, ne laissant personne entrer et ne répondant à aucun de leurs appels. Les Avengers s'étaient inquiétés pour son état de santé, mais Jarvis les avait rassurés en leur signalant qu'il lui fournissait nourriture et eau, l'Intelligence Artificielle refusa cependant de leur en dire plus quant à l'état du génie, ils devaient donc continuer de patienter et Steve campa sur ses positions, restant obstinément installé devant la porte de son amant.

Au bout du quatrième jour, la porte de métal se releva et le Soldat se mit au garde à vous. Tout ce temps, il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Tony pour expliquer son comportement, pour s'excuser et espérer sincèrement trouver un moyen de tout arranger, le problème était qu'il s'attendait à tomber sur quelqu'un de triste et en colère et non pas sur un homme jovial, impeccablement habillé qui lui sourit dès qu'il fut sorti de la pièce.

\- Tony, je ...

\- Où est Howard ? Le coupa t'il.

Le ton qu'il avait employé avec quelque chose de froid, glacial ce qui contrastait complètement avec le sourire qu'il abordait, c'était comme un avertissement muet et inqualifiable. Le blond se sentit mal à l'aise.

\- Il est parti. Admit t'il, désolé. Il est allé s'installer dans un hôtel pour quelques temps, mais il passe tous les jours pour avoir de tes nouvelles.

Cela ne sembla pas l'intéresser, il passa à côté de lui, refermant sa veste, laissant sceptique l'homme qu'était le si célèbre Steve Rogers. Il se réanima très rapidement, rattrapant son amant.

\- Tony, attends, il faut qu'on parle !

\- Pas besoin, j'ai tout compris ... Tu peux aller le rejoindre.

\- Pardon ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tony !

Le brun se tourna vers lui, le fixant durement.

\- C'est fini entre nous !

Le Soldat ne savait plus comment réagir, il s'était attendu à des reproches, à des éclats de voix et à beaucoup d'autres gifles, même à des larmes, mais pas à ça ! Il l'attrapa aux bras.

\- Non ! Attends, laisse moi m'expliquer !

\- Sûrement pas ! Ragea Tony en fronçant les sourcils. C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Tu tes foutu de ma gueule tout ce temps ! Tu m'avais choisi juste comme substitut pour mon père ! Un remplaçant et tout le reste ! Et tu restes avec moi par pitié ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Steve alors va le rejoindre ! Parce que c'est définitivement fini entre nous !

\- Non ! Jamais je t'ai pris pour substitut ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais !

Il avait hurlé le dernier mot, mais Tony continua de faire preuve d'une flagrante indifférence, soupirant en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé.

\- Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? Décidément, tu peux dire de belles paroles quand tu veux, mais cette fois, ça ne marchera pas ! Fous moi la paix, Steve, j'ai besoin d'air !

Non, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela ! Il ne pouvait pas croire que cela puisse être fini entre Tony et lui ! Steve repoussa le brun contre le mur plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'embrasser, tentant d'attiser se désir qu'il y avait toujours eu entre eux, cette tension qui les rapprochait, mais le Milliardaire resta froid, malgré toutes les tentatives qu'il tenta d'effectuer, s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois en vain.

\- Je t'aime, Tony ! Assura Steve, des larmes glissant sur ses joues. Je te jure que je t'aime !

\- Mais moi, je ne t'aime plus ! Assena le brun avec froideur. Je ne ressens plus rien du tout pour toi.

Cela faisait mal ... Tant mal qu'il ne fit rien pour le retenir auprès de lui, se contentant de prendre appui contre le mur et pleurant à chaudes larmes.

***

Howard avait eu son fameux rendez vous avec Pepper Potts, a priori, l'offre qu'il lui avait fait attiser son intérêt, mais elle semblait se soucier de l'avenir de ses employés et il pouvait la comprendre. Il devait donc faire preuve de diplomatie et être prêt à garantir les postes qu'elle avait crée au fil du temps dans l'entreprise, mais il ne s'y trompait pas, si elle acceptait de le rencontrer pour en discuter, c'est qu'elle y pensait sérieusement d'autant qu'elle jouait la carte du grand luxe, l'ayant invité dans un restaurant hors de prix. Peut être qu'elle était curieuse de rencontrer le père de Tony, mais il n'y croyait pas une seconde, pas après qu'ils aient échangé les premières paroles de politesse.

Ils parlèrent directement de ce qui les amenait dans l'établissement de luxe, il réalisa qu'elle semblait pressée de régler le problème, elle avait pourtant mis si longtemps à arriver là où elle en était, alors pourquoi accepter de perdre cette occasion en or de garder cette position de directrice de l'une des entreprises les plus influentes de la Terre. Il ne tint plus :

\- Vous semblez d'accord pour me rendre l'entreprise, est ce parce que mon fils vous aura parlé ?

\- Non, pas du tout, il y a un petit imprévu qui m'a obligé à revoir certaine de mes priorités et ce que vous m'offrez pour la reprendre est plus que correct. Admit elle. Je pense qu'entre vos mains, l'entreprise s'en sortira bien et je ne m'inquiète pas du tout pour l'avenir de votre fils.

\- Un "imprévu" ?

\- Je suis enceinte et ... J'aimerais fonder ma famille, mais je sais ce que cela peut faire à un enfant d'être loin de ses parents ...

Ho, donc, les rumeurs qui disaient que Pepper Potts avait trouvé quelqu'un était juste ? Il sourit à cette femme et se dit qu'avec quelques propositions supplémentaires, elle céderait : lui laisser un petit pourcentage chaque année sur les bénéfices de l'entreprise serait un bon début, cela lui assurerait une vie où elle ne serait pas forcée de travailler et pourrait donc élever sa famille, mais perdre une telle femme d'affaire ? Il avait lu les rapports à son sujet, ses nombreuses années au service de Tony lui avait donné une expérience incroyable au niveau des affaires.

\- Et si je vous offrais un poste dans l' entreprise qui vous laissera plus libre ? Demanda t'il. Nous allégerons votre temps de travail, vous pourrez emporter les dossiers qui vous tiennent à coeur chez vous, nous préférons les vidéos conférence aux réunions ... Il serait dommage de vous perdre.

Sa sincérité charma la dame qui lui répondit par un sourire. Ils discutèrent ensuite plusieurs instants de tout cela, se mettant d'accord sur les différents points. Ils finirent par se séparer après s'être serré la main dehors, Howard presque certain de récupérer son entreprise. Il décida de rentrer à son hôtel où l'attendait déjà Fury, ce qui était plutôt étrange. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, trouvant agréable de pouvoir de nouveau parler avec lui. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus alors il le laissa entrer dans ses appartements.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et ton fils ? Interrogea t'il sans détour.

Howard pensa quelques secondes au rapprochement hors norme qu'il éprouvait pour son garçon, se demandant comment il pouvait lui manquer à ce point.

\- Oui, il a découvert la vérité sur moi et Steve. Admit finalement le brun. Je t'invite à boire quelque chose ?

Il sortit deux verres, une bouteille d'alcool et une d'eau sachant que le Directeur du Shield ne se permettrait pas cet écart de conduite. Il était un peu trop sérieux.

\- Comment tu as compris ça ? Tu as mis des mouchards dans le Manoir des Avengers ? Ou bien Romanoff et Barton travaillent ils toujours pour toi ?

\- Ils sont trop "compromis" pour être efficaces quant aux mouchards, ton fils les auraient remarqué. C'est à cause de ce qu'il fait actuellement ...

Le Milliardaire haussa les sourcils en fixant son ami qui allumait la télévision, bien évidemment, les chaines dédiées au people semblaient s'y donner à coeur joie concernant le devenir du pauvre Tony Stark. Et voilà ! C'était toujours tellement stupide ! Au début, c'était marrant, mais bordel de merde ! Y avait quand même des limites ! Et d'où ils sortaient le fait qu'il l'ait plaqué ? Et sortait avec Pepper Potts ? L'ex-fiancée de Tony ? Wouaaaaaa, ils avaient quand même pas mal d'imagination !

\- D'accord, je pense que c'est plus grave qu'il n'y parait. Admit le brun à son ami. Par contre, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par "ce qu'il fait" ...

Fury esquissa un mouvement vers la télé où l'on pouvait voir Tony qui faisait la fête dans un bar, enfin, "faire la fête" ... Disons plutôt qu'il semblait décidé à sombrer dans un coma éthylique dû à une trop forte consommation d'alcool, il enchainait les bouteilles dans la joie et la bonne humeur entourée d'un groupe dont les intentions ne semblaient vraiment pas très claires pour Howard. Leurs mains étaient baladeuses et son fils qui se laissait faire ! Il n'avait pas le droit, il était avec Steve quand même !

Fury lui annonça qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour lui, qu'il y avait trois hommes sur place prêts à intervenir si jamais la vie de Tony était en danger, mais seulement dans ce cas particulier. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de dévoiler leurs identités si ce n'était pas strictement nécessaire, sous entendu qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire dans d'autre cas. Howard se détourna pour récupérer son portable sur la commode et qui lui annonça que Steve l'avait appelé plusieurs fois.

Il s'excusa auprès de son ami avant de quitter la pièce, ayant besoin d'intimité pour contacter le blond qui ne mit pas longtemps avant de lui répondre. Sa voix semblait brisée au bout du combiné.

\- Tony m'a quitté. Murmura t'il. Il a dit ne plus m'aimer ... Howard, je ne sais plus quoi faire !

\- Comment ça, tu ne sais plus quoi faire ? Lâcha le brun avec un froncement de sourcils. Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire ! Tu vas le récupérer et ...

\- Non, je ne ... C'est impossible ! Il ne ... Je ne sais plus ...

\- Mais tu l'aimes, non ?

\- Oui, mais je t'aime aussi toi, Howard ... Je suis supposé faire quoi dans mon cas ? Je ... J'aimerais tant être avec toi ! Mais j'ai tellement peur de perdre ... Tony ! Est ce possible d'aimer deux êtres à ce point ?

\- Oui, c'est possible ...

Il soupira, comprenant ce qu'il vivait, réalisant dans le même temps que lui aussi, il aimait autant Tony que Steve. Il en eut des sueurs froides : comment pouvait il aimer son fils comme son amant ? C'était anormal ... Alors il décida de faire la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans sa situation : faire en sorte que ceux qu'il aime soit heureux ensemble.

\- Je vais aller chercher Tony et te le ramener ! Decida t'il.

\- Howard ...

\- Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas, attends nous au manoir !

***

Tony enchainait les bouteilles, cherchant un moyen pour oublier ces derniers jours où il s'était retrouvé dans un état pitoyable, il voulait passer à autre chose maintenant, cherchant à s'amuser avant toute autre chose et l'alcool faisait parfaitement son boulot : son esprit était de plus en plus embrumé, il n'aurait pas pu se lever sans s'éclater la tête au sol, il n'arrivait plus à aligner plus de trois phrases parlant du même sujet, passant de la couleur du verre au problème rencontré sur son dernier prototype de propulseur jusqu'aux étoiles dans le ciel qui s'avéra être les lumières du plafond de la boite jusqu'au problème d'identité des adolescentes. Les personnes l'entourant s'en foutaient de ce qu'il disait, il le savait mais avait besoin de parler !

Tout était bon pour oublier ce qui s'était passé dans le Manoir Avengers et il avait déjà trouvé trois gars où deux femmes, prêts à l'héberger chez eux en cas de besoin. Celui de droite, par exemple, se montrait très entreprenant, ses mains ne quittant pas sa cuisse et le brun n'arrivant même pas à le repousser de façon claire, ne le voulant de toute manière pas ! Il voulait s'amuser et il s'amusait ! Pourquoi s'en faire pour le reste ? Tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant ... Oui, jouer avec ceux l'entourant et ne se soucier de rien d'autre !

\- Tu es vraiment très beau. Murmura l'homme à côté de lui.

Finalement, il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir sur lui des mains caressantes, comme les siennes à lui ! Il aurait préféré que ce soit celles de son amant ! Ha, mais pourquoi l'avait il quitté ? Quelle idée stupide ! Il l'aimait toujours à en crever ! Mais c'était justement à cause de ça qu'il avait décidé que cette rupture était préférable : Steve aimait son père et n'avait trouvé en lui que le reflet de cet homme et rien de plus, alors autant leur laisser carte blanche ...

Et à Tony les mecs pervers qui pouvaient se jeter sur lui sans trop de mal ! Le brun sourit ironiquement, repoussant la main de sa cuisse.

\- Hé bien, quoi, tu ne veux plus t'amuser ? Souffla l'homme.

Il se montra nettement plus entreprenant. Putain, qu'est c'que sa main faisait sur son entre jambe ? Il essaya de l'écarter de lui, en vain, l'homme se mit au dessus de lui, un genou se plaçant entre ses jambes et ses mains commençant à déboutonner son haut. Tony lâcha un petit grognement indigné et tenta de nouveau de le repousser une nouvelle fois, veine tentative, il n'avait plus la moindre force dans ses bras.

Lorsque l'homme tenta de l'embrasser, il trouva ça répugnant et le mordit aussi fort que possible, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à l'homme.

\- Putain, tu nous allumes comme une salope et après tu nous repousses ? Ragea l'homme.

Etait ce donc cela ? Il les avait allumé ? Il n'en avait pas eu conscience jusqu'à maintenant, d'habitude, le seuls avec qui il était aussi ouvert, c'était Steve ...

\- Allez, laisse toi faire, c'est ce que tu veux, non ? Assura l'homme en recommençant ses caresses.

Il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il voulait, mais ça, il en était certain : il n'était sûrement pas ouvert au fait de se faire sauter par ce mec là ! De toute façon, il était pas en état.

\- Lâche le espèce de salopard ! Hurla rageusement une voix.

L'homme fut soulevé, laissant incertain Tony qui haussa les sourcils, relevant son visage pour voir Howard donner un sacré coup de poing à l'importun. Il avait une putain de droite ! Mais qu'est c'qu'il faisait là ? Lorsque son père se tourna vers lui, le cerveau du génie semblait complètement déconnecté et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne réagit pas lorsque son paternel se rapprocha de lui, il n'avait même pas la capacité de lire sur son visage alors comprendre pourquoi il l'attrapa aussi brutalement pour le trainer derrière lui, c'était trop !

Trébuchant à plusieurs reprises, il finit par se détacher de la main de son père après avoir compris qu'il était entrain de le sortir de la boite. Il n'avait pas envie de partir ! Il voulait encore faire la fête et cela même s'il savait qu'il risquait de finir à l'hôpital.

\- Qu'est c'qui te prend ? Gémit il. J'veux aller faire la fête et ...

\- Non, ça suffit pour ce soir ! Répliqua Howard en l'attrapant aux épaules. Tu vas retourner au manoir, Steve voudrait te parler.

\- Non ! J'veux pas ! T'as qu'à aller le voir et t'envoyer en l'air avec lui !

\- C'est toi qu'il a choisi alors ...

\- Et moi, c'est plutôt toi que j'aurais choisi ! Tu es tellement mieux que moi et puis ... Tu l'aimes tellement plus que moi ! Il ne sait pas combien de temps tu as passé à le chercher, mais moi, je m'en souviens ...

Il sentit Howard se contracter, ses yeux se fermant sans doute à demi sous l'effet soudaine d'une fatigue sans nom, il se laissa aller contre le mur, retenu seulement par les mains de son père. Ha mon dieu ! Mais pourquoi était il son père ? S'il ne l'avait pas été, rien que pour mettre un peu de bazar dans la vie de ces deux là, il lui aurait fait du rentre dedans, des propositions indécentes à les rejoindre s'ils avaient besoin de stimulant ...

Un sourire pervers apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres, il leva la main pour attraper le col de sa chemise et l'attira à lui de telle sorte que leurs visages se frôlaient presque, mais il sembla résister, frissonnant étrangement à ce rapprochement.

\- Si tu penses avoir du mal à te caser avec lui, j'peux t'aider ! Sourit il. La jalousie, ça semble marcher, alors si je t'embrasse devant lui, il défendra sûrement son territoire !

C'était franchement tentant comme idée, tellement qu'en tant qu'alcoolique bien parti, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de céder à cette pulsion qui naissait au fond de lui même et il combla la distance entre eux, embrassant les lèvres de son père. L'Interdit avait un goût très agréable, c'était très doux et bien que glacial, Tony ne réussit pas vraiment à se stopper, sa bouche et sa langue taquinant encore et encore les lèvres d'Howard.

Bizarre quand même, son père ne le stoppa pas, il ne le repoussa pas non plus et finit même par se laisser aller, l'attrapant à la taille pour l'attirer à lui et lui rendant son baiser. Oui, l'Interdit avait quelque chose d'affreusement agréable, trop en réalité et c'était peut être ça le plus inquiétant, à moins que non ? Tony plaiderait coupable de toute manière, il serait heureux de le faire !

Leur baiser Interdit se stoppa lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air. Tony mit quelques instants pour se reprendre avant de sentir quelque chose contre ses lèvres, ne s'y attendant pas, il n'en resta pas pour autant inactif, se laissant aller à une étreinte avec son père qui était loin d'être normale, mais il s'en fichait toujours autant, continuant de savourer l'instant présent. C'était trop bon !

\- Howard. Murmura t'il chaudement contre sa bouche.

Il ralentit l'embrassade pour le repousser gentiment, le fixant d'un regard désolé. Merde, pendant quelques instants, Tony avait complètement oublier que c'était son père qui était juste devant lui ... Et finalement, c'était tellement bon !

\- On rentre. Décida l'homme en l'attrapant sous les genoux pour le soulever.

\- Tu reviens aussi ? Demanda t'il d'une voix faible.

Il y eut une hésitation, les yeux de cet homme se posant sur lui comme pour le sonder et il finit par murmurer un faible "oui". Alors le brun se laissa aller contre l'épaule d'Howard. Il se sentait si bien ainsi qu'il rêvait que cela dure toujours.

***

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rentrer au Manoir, Howard l'emmenant dans sa voiture. Du garage au salon, Tony aurait parfaitement pu marcher en se soutenant sur son épaule, mais il fit un caprice et déclara ne pas pouvoir bouger de lui même alors le père céda très facilement, trouvant un certain réconfort à pouvoir le porter de la sorte. Il s'interrogeait sur l'état de son fils, mais préféra ne pas y penser, se disant que vu tout ce qu'il avait bu, il oublierait chaque détail de cette nuit !

Il ne serait probablement pas le seul : dans le salon, Howard eut la surprise de tomber sur les Avengers qui avaient débouchonné plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool et ils semblaient déjà tous dans leurs mondes !

\- Tu vois, Natasha, le problème c'est qu'elle est trop bien pour moi, tu vois ? Demandait Bruce à Thor, se répétant sous l'effet de la liqueur. J'suis un pauvre intello et puis, elle, tu vois, elle est trop belle !

Le pauvre ne semblait pas se rendre compte que la Russe l'entendait et semblait flattée par ses paroles, elle même avait les joues rougies par la boisson.

\- Mais t'sais, toi, t'as pas de problème concernant ta famille ! Répliqua amusé le Dieu. Moi, mon père, quand il apprendra que je sors non pas avec une mortelle, mais "un", j'crois qu'il va m'tuer ... Juste un peu ... Ou bien il me bannira ? J'sais pas en fait ... Mais m'en fiche, il est trop beau pour que j'le quitte !

Howard chercha du regard Clint qui était lui occupé à resservir Steve, il chantait une comptine sur un oiseau et Steve lui ... Souriait étrangement.

\- Mais qu'est c'que c'est compliqué d'être en couple quand on est Avengers ! Soupira Banner.

\- Ouais, on devrait les plaquer pour plus avoir ce genre de problèmes ! On les plaque ?

\- Non ! Hors de question ! Une nana comme ça, j'en retrouverai jamais une ! Alors non ! Et tu dis ça comme si tu pouvais plaquer ton moineau et ... Ho ! Papa Stark !

Il se tut un peu gêné : c'était Clint qui l'appelait comme ça dans son dos, pas le scientifique, il bredouilla quelques excuses tandis que tous se tournaient vers lui pour l'observer, marquant une pause pour évaluer ce qui était entrain de se passer et il y eut de petites exclamations fascinées et heureuses tandis que leurs cerveaux leur indiquaient que, oui, c'était bien Tony qui roupillait entre ses bras.

\- Le joli garçon ! Ricana Clint qui était complètement partie dans son délire. Hé, il est trop mignon comme ça ! Limite, j'craquerai pas ! Sérieux, si ça tenait qu'à moi, je le violerai ! Mais bon, trop de témoin là !

\- Tu le violerais ? Demanda Thor avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Bah ouais, surtout qu'avec toi, ça serait délectable !

\- Avec moi ?

\- Quand il s'agit de sexe, toi et moi, on fait tout à deux, alors si j'viole Tony, normal que tu sois là, non ?

\- On violerait Tony tous les deux ? Demanda le blond, nettement plus intéressé.

\- Non ! Hurla soudainement Steve. Personne viole Tony ! Je vous préviens que le premier qui y pense, il aura affaire à moi !

Lui aussi donnait l'impression d'être complètement saoul, ce qui était illogique mais Howard ne s'en formalisa pas, installant son fils sur un des canapés, mais l'homme s'accrocha obstinément à sa chemise. C'était plutôt embêtant, surtout qu'il aurait voulu parler à Steve.

\- Ha, mais non, Howard ! Soupira derrière lui le Soldat. Te penche pas comme ça !

\- Woua, Capitain Puceau, il reluque tes fesses ! Ricana Tony en ouvrant ses yeux.

Mince alors, il n'y avait donc personne pour être sérieux ? Son fils le relâcha enfin et il put jeter un nouveau regard aux Avengers. Ils étaient tous complètement bourrés ! De vrais gamins en pleine crise d'adolescence ! Et qui est ce qui sauverait le monde si jamais Loki ou Fatalis décidaient d'attaquer maintenant ? ... Attendez, tous ? Les yeux du brun se posèrent avec plus d'insistance sur Steve qui semblait très gêné, il semblait aussi ne plus savoir quoi faire et lorsqu'il se leva, ce fut pour s'écrouler par terre.

Les autres se mirent à glousser, sauf Natasha qui se leva pour récupérer son petit ami, lui demandant gentiment de la suivre ce qu'il fit avec un sourire presque enfantin. Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut au tour de second couple de partir, Thor prenant Clint sur son épaule pour l'emporter, sans doute parce que certaines de ses paroles l'avaient aguichés. Une fois seul, Howard reporta son attention sur Steve qui s'était trainé jusqu'à Tony, s'agenouillant entre les jambes du brun qui s'était assis et le fixait aussi indifférent que cela lui était possible.

Ils étaient tellement beau comme ça, le blond murmurant maladroitement quelques excuses et mots d'amour et son fils qui semblait vouloir résister, mais qui avait déjà perdu du point de vue d'Howard.

Toute l'attention de l'homme se porta sur une chose en particulier : les bouteilles d'alcool, se demandant comment les Avengers s'y étaient pris pour mettre dans cet état Capitaine America, il fixa certaines étiquettes qui portaient les mots "Starkol" et crut comprendre ce que cela signifiait : son fils avait dû fabriquer cette liqueur. Ce fut confirmé lorsqu'il put lire "Made Tony".

\- Non, j'suis désolé, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ! Déclara le brun. J'veux plus être avec toi ! J'suis comblé !

Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait encore ? Howard soupira en se tournant vers son fils, prêt à le remettre à sa place, sauf que celui ci s'était levé pour s'approcher de lui et l'enlacer, plaquant ses lèvres contres les siennes ... Ok, lui même devait avoir quelques problèmes là, non ? Son fils n'était il pas entrain de lui rouler une pelle ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, que dire sur ce chapitre ? Je ne sais pas trop ... J'ai encore alcooliser les Avengers ... Comment cela va t il se termi ... Qui m'a interrompus ? Comment ça du sexe ? Vous êtes sûr que Natasha et Bruce vont faire quelques p'tit trucs ? Et puis Thor et Clint, vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vont ... Ouais, eux, se sont des pervers ! Moa ha ha ha, on ne les changera plus dans cette histoire ...
> 
> Bon, alors, petit jeu de la semaine : a votre avis, qui peut être le père du bébé de Pepper ? Comment ça "non, aucune idée" ? ... Ouais, bon, c'est claire que c'est pas possible de découvrir qui ça peut être ... Indice : le personnage apparaît dans les trois films Iron Man ! ...


	10. L'Interdit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, ce chapitre comprend une scène de sexe entre un père et son fils (sauf pour ceux qui ne veulent pas admettre le liens entre les deux personnages !). Vous êtes prévenu.

Bon, ok, Tony n'était pas sûr de faire une chose correcte, mais bordel de merde ce que c'était bon de dévorer ses lèvres, de les savourer encore et encore, le plus excitant venant du fait que quelqu'un voyait ça ... Le goût de l'Interdit dévoilé à un homme ? C'était vraiment très bon ! Trop en réalité, il se sentit durcir alors que d'habitude, il se montrait un peu plus résistant à ce genre de chose, non ?

\- Tony. Murmura tendrement Howard.

C'était tant agréable, comment ne pas vouloir aller plus loin ? Ses mains se montrèrent plus entreprenantes, soulevant la chemise pour la libérer du pantalon et se glisser sous le tissu, frôlant sa peau avec appétit. Au début, il avait juste essayé de rendre jaloux son amant ... Ancien amant ... Mais là, il ne savait plus, il avait besoin de ce qui se passait et puis, son père ne le repoussait pas, donc rien à foutre de ce putain d'Interdit ! Il allait continuer à l'embrasser jusqu'à épuisement ! Enfin, c'était son but, mais quelqu'un l'agrippa à la taille pour l'écarter de l'homme.

\- Je le savais ! Gronda Steve, son souffle chaud caressant sa tempe. Je savais qu'y avait quelque chose entre vous ! Non, Howard, j'te le laisserai pas, il est à moi !

Comme pour appuyer ces mots, il le retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrasser, l'empêchant de s'écarter en le retenant aux bras, sauf que c'était pas ce que Tony avait prévu : il s'était dit que Steve se jetterait plutôt sur Howard. Il tenta de protester, mais le blond en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et l'embrasser avec tant d'intensité.

\- Steve, vous n'êtes pas en état. Se manifesta enfin l'autre homme. Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre chambre et vous pourrez parler demain mais ...

Steve avait attrapé son col pour l'attirer à lui, l'embrassant sous le regard de Tony qui n'y comprenait plus rien là. Il fallut quelques instants pour que son cerveau lui fasse comprendre que le pauvre petit blond était complètement parti, le pauvre Soldat.

\- Howard, tu as si bon goût. Murmura t'il en rougissant légèrement.

Tout compte fait, son plan fonctionnait ! Victoire ! Il lâcha un petit soupir de contentement tandis que Steve reportait son regard sur lui, il était incroyablement beau ainsi et Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de se blottir un peu plus dans ses bras qui l'enlaçait de façon possessive. Qu'attendait il pour le lâcher et prendre dans ses bras Howard ? L'abandonner seul ...

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il repoussa le blond comme il put, mais l'alcool dans son sang lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il retomba dans le fauteuil.

\- Howard ! Appela t'il sur un ton chaud.

L'homme s'avança vers lui, tombant dans le nouveau piège et lorsqu'il fut proche, son visage hésita franchement, il l'attrapa pour l'entrainer sur le canapé, montant sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser avec passion, lançant un regard provocateur à Steve. Le meneur se rapprocha lentement, son expression avait quelque chose de froid, glacial.

\- Qu'est c'que tu fais ? Murmura t'il.

\- Vu que tu le veux pas, moi, je le prends ! Ricana Tony.

\- Non, tu es à moi !

Ses mains se posèrent maladroitement sur ses fesses, ses doigts se glissant dans son pantalon jusqu'à l'avant, venant détacher le bouton pour pouvoir avoir plus de place, mais Tony n'était pas prêt à abandonner son plan et se cala plus encore contre le brun sous lui, tentant de bloquer au maximum les mouvements de Steve.

\- Attendez ! Gémit Howard.

Oups, il l'avait oublié ! Le Milliardaire se chargea donc de se faire pardonner, reportant son attention sur lui pour l'embrasser et l'homme sembla surpris, mais n'hésita pas longtemps avant de réagir, sa langue venant répondre à sa jumelle avec avidité tandis que Steve tentait toujours de se rappeler à lui, tirant sur sa chemise.

Il y avait une bosse, juste en dessous de lui, dans le pantalon d'Howard et cela fit sourire Tony qui attrapa une des mains de Steve, s'écartant assez du corps pour laisser un espace suffisant entre eux, posant la main sur la bosse.

\- Tu l'excites ! Fit il remarquer avec enthousiasme.

\- Non, c'est toi qui l'excite ! Répliqua Steve avec amusement.

Il n'avait pas tort ! Le génie reporta son attention sur Howard, il semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, torturé par ce qu'il voyait autant que par ce qu'il éprouvait.

\- C'est à cause de moi ? Demanda Tony sur un air innocent.

\- Oui ! Admit l'homme. S'il te plait, enlève ta main !

\- Tu veux que j'enlève ma main ?

\- Non. Murmura Steve dans sa nuque.

\- Si, enlève là ! Reprit Howard.

Alors, un des deux voulait qu'il retire la main et l'autre non, le tout était de savoir lequel il fallait qu'il écoute. Evidemment, c'était oublier que c'était lui qui avait provoqué tout cela ! Sa main continuait de tenir celle de Steve et ils enlaçaient le sexe gonflé du brun alors il fit son dévergondé et effectua un mouvement de va et vient sur le membre, faisant soupirer de bien être Howard.

Des supplications incertaines s'échappèrent de la bouche de l'homme, Tony embrassant négligemment sa joue et sa gorge, Steve l'embrassant dans la nuque.

\- Tony, s'il te plait ! Lâcha plus fort Howard.

\- Tu l'embêtes, vilain garçon. Soupira le blond à son oreille. Tu mérites une punition !

Il relâcha le sexe, pour attraper sa chemise, l'ouvrant brutalement, des boutons sautant dans la pièce et Tony lâcha un gémissement outré : une chemise à ce prix là, fallait prendre le temps de l'ouvrir ! Mais ce qu'en fit le Soldat n'était pas plus mal, lui laissant les manches et utilisant le reste pour faire un noeud, laissant le Milliardaire avec les bras bloqués dans le dos.

\- Voilà, comme ça, tu n'embêteras plus Howard. Lâcha satisfait Steve.

Il l'abandonna pour s'assoir à côté du nommé, lui attrapant le menton pour le tourner vers lui. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne cèdent enfin, s'embrassant mutuellement, la main de Steve venant remplacer celle de Tony qui se sentit délaissé. Son but était atteint : il voulait les voir ensembles, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être avec eux !

Mais ils l'avaient oublié, ses deux hommes se caressant sous le regard du brun qui se lécha la lèvre, frustré de ne pouvoir participer à ça, alors il décida de se rappeler à eux comme il le pouvait ...

***

Steve était entrain de faire plaisir à Howard, depuis le temps qu'il avait espéré pouvoir faire ce genre de chose indécente avec le père de son amant ! C'était tellement bon ! Ses doigts furent léchés par une langue experte, il reconnut les petits coups de langue et constata que c'était bien Tony. Sa bouche frôlait le sexe et les doigts, les léchant à tour de rôle, son regard à demi clos étaient empli de provocation ... Il était magnifique !

Le blond frôla les lèvres du brun et lorsque ses doigts les franchirent, son amant les suça avec enthousiasme, faisant frémir d'impatience le Soldat. Son regard se posa sur le visage d'Howard, il semblait fasciné par ce que faisait son fils et se mordait ses lèvres tremblantes, donnant l'impression de tenter une résistance, mais il était déjà tant excité qu'il était déjà perdu, alors il l'embrassa contre la gorge.

\- Ne résiste pas, il est très doué pour faire céder les gens. Avoua t'il. Laisse le faire, tu éprouveras rapidement beaucoup de plaisir.

C'était pervers et indécent, mais tellement jouissif à la fois, ses doigts se glissèrent sur sa chemise pour l'ouvrir, frôlant les muscles plus gonflés que dans ses souvenirs ce qui n'était pas déplaisant, au contraire. Ses doigts parcoururent le torse, s'attardant sur les boutons de chair qui se dressèrent sans trop d'insistance. Il n'était plus que gémissement et soupire difficile à dissimuler derrière ses lèvres que le blond se fit une joie d'embrasser encore et encore.

Sa bouche sembla ronronner contre la sienne, lui indiquant qu'il n'était pas le seul à lui prodiguer de joyeuse attention, Tony l'ayant pris en bouche. Steve continua de caresser encore un peu le torse d'Howard, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il ne tenta pas de stopper tout cela avec quelques protestations injustifiées, ils étaient entrain de se faire plaisir. Le Soldat finit par rejoindre le brun au sol, lui caressant la nuque pour l'encourager. Celle d'Howard la remplaça, confirmant qu'il ne comptait plus stopper ça, peut être même pourrait il participer ?

Steve continua de frôler le corps de son amant, caressant ses épaules, une main allant sur son torse, glissant sur les boutons de chair. Il finit par se glisser derrière Tony, le sentant frémir, mais continuant son travail sur le membre d'Howard. Le blond, glissa ses mains sur l'ouverture du pantalon, le faisant glisser sur les genoux du brun, ses doigts coulant ensuite sur l'élastique de son boxer, le baissant lentement, savourant pleinement l'instant où il découvrit le lieu de son désir.

Au début, il ne fit que caresser l'intimité, la frôlant du bout de ses doigts, mais l'effet semblait aussi violent pour Tony que s'il l'avait pénétré, il tremblait sous le traitement et plus encore lorsqu'il glissa deux doigts dans l'antre qu'il se mit à préparer avec un grand soin ... Sous le regard d'Howard qui continuait d'encourager le brun à lui faire une belle fellation, il s'abstint de lui demander ce qu'il pensait de son fils, sachant qu'avec ce genre de bourde, tout risquait de s'arrêter.

Tiens, en y repensant, Howard était entrain d'avoir des rapports hors norme avec son fils ... Et c'était foutrement excitant pour Steve de voir ça ! Il savait que cela n'avait rien de normal, que c'était même totalement immoral, mais bordel de merde, deux mecs aussi beaux qui se font quelques plaisirs intimes ... L'Interdit ne changeait en rien l'enthousiasme de voir la suite et au contraire, c'était vraiment plaisant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir se glisser à l'intérieur de son amant alors il ouvrit son pantalon, pour libérer son membre qui était devenu douloureux et sans pouvoir attendre, il se glissa dans l'intimité de Tony qui en relâcha le membre d'Howard pour gémir. Posant la tête contre les genoux, il subit les allers et venues du blond jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se stoppe, faisant gémir de protestation le brun.

\- Non, retourne à l'intérieur ! Supplia t'il. S'il te plait, Steve !

C'était peut être pour ça qu'il l'appelait "Capitaine Puceau" ? Parce qu'il avait toujours eu énormément de mal à l'allumer comme lui le faisait ? Certes, Steve savait comment attiser les désirs de son amant, il suffisait d'être habile de ses mains et de sa bouche, mais Tony était capable d'éveiller son désir avec simplement quelques mots ou même des regards intenses et le Soldat savait ne pas être capable de ça ... Et là, le Milliardaire avait été si ... Provoquant ...

Il l'attrapa à la taille pour le soulever, le mettant sur les genoux d'Howard : vu qu'il ne le prenait plus en bouche, autant laisser l'occasion à l'ainé de caresser, non ? Sauf qu'il ne semblait pas apte à oublier qu'il s'agissait de son sang, de sa chair. Il lui attrapa ses mains pour les guider sur le corps de Tony. Il n'y eut pas tant de résistance que ça vu que l'homme se mit à s'exécuter avec enthousiasme et bientôt, il se mit à l'embrasser ...

Steve se remit à l'intérieur de l'intimité, reprenant ses mouvements de hanche.

***

Comment s'était il retrouvé dans cette situation hors norme ? Howard continuait de s'interroger à ce sujet, ses mains caressant le corps de son fils, son sexe, leurs bouches fusionnant. Tony était maladroit, devant subir la présence de Steve, il collait son torse contre le sien, lui mordillant la gorge et son père était vraiment trop dur pour seulement se lever pour partir ... Mais en fait, il n'aurait pas eu envie de s'en aller ...

De nouveau, d'indécente protestation s'échappèrent des lèvres de Tony, il supplia Steve de le reprendre et une idée totalement saugrenue le traversa, ses doigts se glissant jusqu'à l'intimité de son fils. Steve n'avait pas éjaculé, donc ...

Howard lâcha un cri lorsque son membre fut saisi et caressé avec vigueur pendant quelques instants, il réalisa que c'était Steve qui le touchait de la sorte. Il sembla ensuite guider le membre jusqu'à l'antre de Tony.

\- Non, attends ! Protesta t'il.

Il s'agita, mais le génie était toujours allongé contre lui, ses yeux à demi clos. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire un truc pareil ! Les deux plus jeunes étaient complètement saouls ! Ils regretteraient ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire ! Ils trouveraient ça sale et ... Et ... Pourquoi est ce qu'il se stoppait en plein acte alors qu'il aimait tout ça ? Oui, ils étaient saouls, mais franchement, c'était sa seule occasion de profiter d'eux deux et de pouvoir y participer alors pourquoi diable se stoppait il ? Il était sûr qu'après ça, ils se remettraient ensemble alors merde alors !

Howard se replaça, se mettant plus à l'aise tandis que Steve encourageait Tony à s'empaler sur son sexe. Il n'était pas serré, la présence de Capitaine America l'ayant préparé à ça et le jeune génie soupira de bien être lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui et l'aîné aussi était particulièrement bien. Très vite, il se mit à se mouvoir, ses mains sur les cuisses du jeune génie qui lui même bougea ses hanches, provoquant un mouvement à la limite du supportable, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que Steve était là et les regardait faire ...

Bon Dieu, il avait dû réaliser ce qui était entrain de se passer ...

Non, en réalité, Steve les observait d'un air empli de désir et de satisfaction, comme s'il se plaisait à les regarder faire, ses doigts se contentant d'effleurer le dos de Tony, mais son regard ne trompant nullement Howard.

\- Tu crois qu'il y aurait de la place pour deux ? Demanda le Soldat.

Avant de se demander s'il n'allait pas un peu loin, le blond bougea ... Bordel de merde ! Mais c'était tellement excitant comme idée qu'il se mordit la lèvre, ses mains glissant sur les fesses, rejoignant l'intimité.

\- Oui, y a de la place ! Assura Tony sur un ton enjoué. Steve, viens !

Il était d'une délicieuse indécence ! Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Meneur ne se laisse aller, reprenant sa place juste derrière le génie. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus excité qu'à cet instant ! Sentir le membre de Steve rejoindre le sien, rétrécissant l'espace et faisant gémir les deux Stark. Pour le détendre, l'aîné se mit à caresser le sexe du plus jeune.

Ils patientèrent ensuite que Tony soit totalement habitué aux présences avant de faire quoi que ce soit de plus, les deux hommes frôlant le corps pour lui faire plaisir et l'embrassant sur la gorge. Howard put même caresser ses lèvres de sa bouche et fut heureux de le sentir répondre.

Ils finirent par bouger, tous les trois à des rythmes différents, même celui qui subissait, il bougeait des hanches comme s'il demandait ce traitement, ce qui devait être le cas. Steve effectuant de lents mouvements de va et vient, savourant chaque frôlement de chair et le dernier bougeant comme il le pouvait, coincé sous les deux autres, ses doigts continuant d'effectuer des mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe du brun. Ils continuèrent ainsi plusieurs instants, peut être même une éternité ? Ils finirent cependant par atteindre le sommet, presque au même instant, Steve et Howard se libérant dans les chairs et Tony entre leurs deux ventres.

Ils retombèrent sur le canapé, le blond écrasant les deux bruns de son poids, mais personne ne se plaignant de cela, au contraire. Le Cadet s'agita cependant, grimaçant tandis que ses bras cherchaient une meilleure position, alors Howard l'aida à se défaire de la chemise qui l'entravait et il n'hésita pas à l'enlacer tendrement, il n'y avait cependant pas assez de place sur le petit fauteuil pour tous les trois ...

Sur le sol, il y avait un tapis qui avait l'air plutôt confortable ... Et il ne fut pas le seul à avoir l'idée de s'allonger à même le sol, Steve aidant Tony à se relever et l'entrainant à ses côtés, vite rejoint par le père et ils s'enlacèrent mutuellement, échangeant quelques baisers. Ils étaient loin de vouloir se reposer et déjà ils échangeaient des caresses et des baisers qui les encourageaient à aller plus loin ...

\- Howard, j'aimerais te prendre pendant que toi, tu prends Tony. Avoua franchement Steve.

Bon Dieu, il pouvait avoir de ces idées quand même ! La nuit promettait d'être longue et savoureuse.

***

\- Thor ! Soupira Clint qui semblait las. Te balade pas à poil, si Steve te voit comme ça, j'suis pas sûr qu'il appréciera !

Il y eut une pause.

\- Moi, je crois qu'il n'osera rien dire pour une fois. Répliqua le Dieu avec une grande assurance.

Ce n'était pas bon ... D'ailleurs, il semblait proche et Steve se demanda ce qu'il pouvait foutre dans sa chambre ... Ho, non, il n'était pas dans sa chambre là, il se souvenait : il s'était endormi sur le tapi à côté de ... Ho putain ! Le Soldat se releva brutalement, fixant l'Ase qui était juste à l'entrée de la pièce, observant le trio allongé au sol, sur leur tapis ...

Les deux blonds s'observèrent quelques instants, le Meneur attrapant un cousin pour le mettre devant son membre, gêné, il marqua une brève hésitation, se souvenant qu'il n'était pas seul, donc devait il préserver sa pudeur ou celle de ses amants ? ... De nouveau, il eut un arrêt de fonctionnement du cerveau et lorsque son regard se posa sur ses amants, il ne sut plus du tout quoi penser : Howard et Tony ...

... Howard et Tony ! Il s'était tapé Howard ET Tony ! Pas dans cet ordre ... Et pas qu'une fois, mais bordel de merde, il l'avait fait avec eux deux quoi ! Et cette idée était plaisante, cela le décida à cacher sa virilité, juste au cas où les souvenirs se feraient trop violent.

\- Thor, vraiment faut que tu t'habilles ! Répliqua Clint qui entra dans la pièce.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais se stoppa net, fixant la scène et il fallut quelques minutes avant que son cerveau ne lui fasse comprendre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sa tasse tomba par terre, faisant sursauter Tony qui se releva à son tour. Il fut trop rapide et perdit l'équilibre, tombant sur Howard qui se réveilla lui aussi, roulant sur le ventre pour continuer à se reposer.

\- WHAT THE HELL ? Hurla l'Archer, les faisant tous sursauter.

Tony tourna le regard vers lui, haussant les sourcils avant d'avoir l'aire goguenard.

\- Papa et Steve se sont envoyés en l'air ! Sourit il bêtement.

\- Mais ... Et toi, qu'est c'que tu fous là ?

\- Hé bien je ...

Il perdit son sourire, si brutalement que cela inquiéta Steve et il devient écarlate se tournant vers Howard qui restait incroyablement calme ... En fait, il semblait tendu ... Trop : regrettait il ce qui s'était passé ? Ou bien craignait il la réaction de son fils maintenant que l'alcool s'était dissipé ? Et si c'était le cas ? Et s'il regrettait ? Qu'est ce qui allait se passer ? Non, même sans regret ... Qu'était il censé faire ?

\- Se sont des choses qui arrivent ! Déclara Thor en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- De quoi ? S'exclama Clint. Attends, hé, ils ... C'est son père !

\- Dans la Rome Antique, les pères prenaient toujours la virginité de leurs enfants pour en faire des adultes, que ce soit des filles ou des garçons ...

\- Mais on le fait plus aujourd'hui et ...

\- Quoi, deux bels hommes comme ça, ce serait un crime s'il n'y avait pas un truc de fort entre eux !

Thor avait vraiment le don pour trouver les mots ... Embarrassant ?

\- Quoi, tu vas pas me dire que tu serais capable d'avoir des rapports avec ton frère toi ! Siffla Clint, plein de reproche.

Il y eut un nouveau silence pendant lequel les deux hommes s'observèrent mutuellement et Steve en profita pour attraper leurs vêtements, les rapprochant d'eux pour qu'ils puissent tous se vêtir, il enfila son pantalon et se leva pour faire face au couple qui continuait de se fixer.

\- On a déjà couché ensemble. Avoua finalement le Dieu.

\- Quoi ? Hurla Clint. Quand ça ?

\- Plusieurs fois pendant les siècles précédents ...

Donc avant qu'il ne sache qu'ils ne furent pas réellement frères ... C'était donc normal qu'il ne voit rien à redire sur quelqu'un ayant des rapport incestueux, peut être qu'à Asgard, c'était normal ? En tout cas, Clint rougit brutalement en se reculant, troublé.

\- Tu couchais avec ton frère ? Demanda t'il d'une voix hésitante.

\- Oui ... Ca y est, tu as l'image à l'esprit ? Et tu en penses quoi maintenant ?

\- C'est ... Excitant ... Ok, ça va, j'ai compris ! J'dirai plus rien à ce sujet ! Steve, t'as fait fort ! C'était comment de se taper le père et le fils ?

\- Jaloux de ne pas pouvoir te taper les deux frères ? Répliqua le blond, amer.

Il tendit à Howard son pantalon qui le remercia fugacement, gardant le regard baissé vers le sol. Tony avait enfilé le premier truc qui lui était passé sous sa main, la chemise de son père qu'il se mit à sentir d'un air distrait, rêveur ... Il était si beau à cet instant ... Steve frôla sa joue, essayant de le ramener avec eux, ce fut peut être un peu trop brutal car il sursauta, le fixant l'air désolé.

\- J'ai baisé avec mon père. Murmura t'il.

Et voilà, il l'avait dit à voix haute ! Merde, comment faire pour désamorcer cette foutue bombe qu'il venait de lâcher ? Steve l'attrapa aux épaules, essayant de le ramener à lui, mais il semblait si loin d'eux.

\- J'ai baisé avec mon père et j'ai aimé ça !

Sa voix n'avait trahi aucune sorte d'émotion, donc le blond ne savait pas trop comment réagir, s'il devait le rassurer ou ... Ou quoi ? Bon Dieu de bon Dieu ! Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient juste laissé un peu leurs mains dévier ... Et le pire, c'est que Steve avait l'impression d'être le responsable de tout ça, c'était quand même lui qui avait fait les requêtes les plus indécentes ...

Il se souvenait lorsqu'il avait demandé à Howard de prendre Tony, ce qu'il avait fait et le plus jeune n'avait pas même protesté, se contentant d'écarter un peu plus les jambes et le blond s'était mis en quête de préparer son amant pour ...

Il n'était pas sûr que le pantalon puisse entièrement dissimuler son problème à l'entre jambe ! Penser à un truc qui le refroidirait ... Une douche froide ? Non, dans une douche, il emmènerait ses amants ... Ses amants ... "Ses" amants ! Ok, il était de toute façon foutu, il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de calme pour se remettre de tout ça.

\- T'as aimé ça ? Nota Clint en y réfléchissant. J'devrais peut être proposer un truc à trois avec Thor et Loki ! Ca le fera peut être redevenir gentil ?

\- Sûrement pas ! Protesta Thor en posant un doigt contre la poitrine de l'homme. Tu es à moi, je ne te partagerai avec personne ! Attends, ça veut dire que tu t'imaginais des trucs avec mon frère ?

Il eut la mine de l'homme jaloux et l'Archer haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu t'es tapé ton frère, alors ouais, j't'ai imaginé avec lui et j't'ai déjà dit qu'on ferait toujours les trucs ensemble quand il s'agissait de Sexe ! Quand il s'agit de Tony, c'est ok, on peut violer, mais ton frère, non ?

\- Je ne partage pas mes amants ! Loki est trop dominateur pour te laisser le dominer et ça, je refuse ! Je suis le seul à pouvoir me glisser dans tes chairs !

\- Trop tard !

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'Agent qui ne sembla pas se soucier de cette soudaine attention, au contraire.

\- Quand ? Demanda le Dieu de la Foudre.

\- Pendant qu'il me manipulait ... Pourquoi ?

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux quelques instants et, finalement, le dieu se tourna vers eux.

\- Félicitation pour vous ! Vous formez un beau couple ! Excusez moi, je dois régler un petit problème avec mon amant !

Clint lâcha un bref "quoi" avant que son Ase ne l'attrape par la taille pour l'emporter sans doute pour reprendre possession de son corps. Steve décida de garder à la mémoire que Thor était extrêmement jaloux dans le sens où il ne voulait pas prêter son amant, il faudrait qu'il évite de faire des sous entendus salaces à Clint, il n'avait pas envie de se mettre à dos le Prince d'Asgard.

Le blond reporta toute son attention sur Tony qui se levait, tremblant légèrement, il le rattrapa au bras, ne sachant toujours pas comment une telle situation se gérait et son regard se posa tout naturellement sur Howard qui était toujours assis au sol, son pantalon enfilé, mais torse toujours nu. C'est à cet instant que le Soldat réalisa qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé croiser leurs regards, leurs yeux baissés vers le sol.

\- Howard, Tony, ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de votre faute. Murmura t'il, incertain.

\- Non, laisse moi ! Paniqua le brun.

Il se détacha pour quitter la pièce avec trop de précipitation, oubliant ses vêtements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon dieu, mais les conneries que je pouvais faire faire à Thor et Clint ! Je crois que c'est le couple "figurant" que j'ai le plus aimer faire interagir dans cette histoire ! Non, sérieusement, depuis le début de la fic, ils ne racontent que des bêtises et font des trucs amusant ... OOC ? ... D'après ce que je sais des comics, Clint ressemble plus à cette version là, déconneur et blagueur, il es loin de l'espion mystérieux qu'on vois dans le film (et qui n'en es pas moins sexy ... X3).


	11. Ghost of the Past

La chemise de Tony ne lui allait pas du tout, donc Howard s'était promené torse nu dans le manoir, ne sachant plus s'il devait aller s'excuser auprès de son fils pour son comportement de la veille ou s'il devait juste se taire et continuer de l'éviter avec soin. Steve semblait incertain quant à cette affaire et s'était assis devant la chambre de son amant en attendant que celui ci se manifeste. La porte n'était pas verrouillée, mais il voulait lui laisser un peu d'intimité et du temps.

Après avoir pris une douche sous laquelle il s'était torturé les méninges pour remettre en marche son cerveau, il tenta de comprendre la réaction de son fils ou au moins essayer de l'interpréter : pas de réaction apparente, comme lui en fait ... Avait il honte ? Eprouvait il des regrets ? Bordel de merde, un père qui se tape son fils, si les tabloïds apprenaient ça, ils en feraient un sacré article ! Et le pire était qu'il avait emporté Steve dans leurs débauches absolues. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de reproduire ça, même s'il en avait envie !

Ha, Tony qui s'était montré si charmant et ouvert ! Où avait il appris à faire toutes ces choses ? Ce n'était pas de Steve ! Le blond ayant une expérience limitée du sexe, ou bien son fils était un professeur extrêmement doué ? Ne pas y penser, ne surtout pas y penser ! Trop tard !

En sortant de sa douche froide, il enfila un nouveau pantalon et une chemise, il hésitait toujours quant à ce qu'il devait faire ... Tony avait honte et ... Non, attendez voir ? Avait il réellement honte ? Son intonation n'avait trahi aucune émotion, qu'elle fut bonne ou non ! Sans doute tentait il de se contenir pour éviter d'avoir une réaction avant que son père ne réagisse ? Les deux attendant de voir si c'était de la honte qu'abordait l'autre ou bien ...

Les deux Stark étaient supposés avoir deux réactions : éprouver de la honte et de la culpabilité ou un profond remord, dans les deux cas, ils étaient censés ne plus recommencer sous les effets de ses sentiments divers. Howard attendait que son fils lui hurle dessus pour lui reprocher ce qui était arrivé, après tout, l'alcool jouait en la faveur de Tony, mais il n'avait rien dit, ne lui lançant pas la pierre ... Attendait il que son père le fasse ?

Attendait il la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir ?

C'était ce qu'attendait Howard : il n'imaginait qu'une seule possibilité à tout cela, que son fils et lui ne se revoient jamais, mais lui crevait d'envie de le rejoindre pour le serrer dans ses bras. C'était sale de vouloir son fils dans son lit, encore plus quand on réalisait qu'on inviterait sûrement un troisième homme dans les draps, mais c'était ce qu'il voulait ... Et peut être était ce que voulait Tony.

Howard sauta du lit, décidant d'en avoir le coeur net, sortant de sa chambre pour rejoindre rapidement celle de son fils. Il fut heureux de voir Steve toujours assis là et se pencha sur lui.

\- Et ce que tu es dégouté de ce que j'ai fait subir à Tony ? Demanda t'il.

Le blond le fixa quelques secondes, son visage se mit à rougir et il détourna le regard, honteux.

\- S'il te plait, ne me demande pas mon avis à ce sujet. Murmura t'il très gêné.

Donc, soit cela le révulsait, soit il aimait et vu les rougeurs, c'était plutôt la seconde option. Ce n'était pas plus mal, cela l'aiderait grandement pour la suite : dégouter ses amants était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il l'embrassa sur le front, lui frôlant la joue avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre, l'ouvrant.

Tony était assis sur son lit, se serrant dans la chemise de son père d'un air rêveur. Howard se souvenait que lorsqu'il avait débuté sa relation avec Steve, il avait pris cette habitude d'enfiler les vêtements civils de son amant pour être enivré de l'odeur de celui ci. Il ne se trompait donc pas : son fils n'était pas vraiment dégouté par ce qu'il avait fait, il craignait juste la réaction de son père ... Et lorsqu'il le vit, il donna l'impression d'être terrifié.

\- Désolé, c'est de ma faute ! Céda t'il.

Oui, c'était tout à fait ça, il prenait sur lui et acceptait de prendre la responsabilité de tout ce qui arrivait sur lui, cherchant sans doute à se défaire de cette culpabilité qui l'envahissait, croyant sans doute que c'était ce que voulait son père ...

Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ! Il s'approcha de lui pour le saisir au bras et le forcer à se relever pour lui faire face, devant lui relever le menton pour que leurs regards se croisent enfin.

\- Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai pu te faire. Assura t'il avec force. J'ai aimé ce qui est arrivé et j'aimerai vraiment recommencer ! Tu es tellement beau ! Je veux m'enfoncer dans tes chairs ...

Il se colla à lui, ses mains vagabondant sur ses fesses, les frôlant et profitant de la nudité apparente sous l'unique tissu de cette chemise. Oui, Tony était d'une sensualité indéniable. Se rendait il compte à quel point l'idée même de le savoir nu pouvait attiser les désirs les plus primitifs ? Une des mains d'Howard passa sous le vêtement, frôlant son dos, le forçant à rester proche de lui.

\- Si tu acceptes cet amour et celui que te porte Steve, alors je te promet de tout faire pour te rendre heureux.

Il le sentit frissonner contre lui, mais sûrement pas de dégoût. Il suffisait qu'un des deux propose ce marché immoral pour que les deux acceptent, c'était aussi simple que ça.

\- Alors, m'aimes tu ? Demanda t'il.

De nouveau, Tony eut un frisson et ses lèvres tremblèrent, des doigts glissèrent sur la bouche d'Howard, sans doute une façon de dévoiler que c'était ce qu'il convoitait, mais le brun se refusa à faire un seul geste déplacé tant que son amant ne lui aurait pas dit clairement ce qu'il voulait.

\- Oui, je t'aime ! Céda t'il enfin. Moi aussi, je veux qu'on soit ensemble ! Embrasse moi !

Howard ne se fit pas prier deux fois et captura la bouche pour s'exécuter et cela jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent tous deux d'air, mais ils ne s'écartèrent pas, au contraire, Tony se colla un peu plus au corps de son "petit ami" qui se tournai vers la porte où Steve les observait. Il l'invita à entrer en lui tendant la main. La nuit ne s'était pas finie contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pu croire.

***

La vie reprit son cours au sein du manoir Avengers, personne ne voyant rien à redire à cette étrange relation, Clint, après avoir été rodé par Thor, trouvait cela normal, ou bien il s'en fichait, il boita deux jours après avoir eu sa conversation avec le Dieu ... Natasha prenait les choses de façon surnaturelle et lorsque Tony osa lui demander ce qu'elle en pensait, elle répliqua simplement par :

\- Si tu savais quelle horreur j'ai vu dans ma vie ! Ca, c'est plutôt beau !

\- Beau ? Avait répliqué Bruce avec un haussement de sourcils.

\- Oui, ils sont beaux et vont bien ensemble alors je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'ils font dans leurs lits ! Et toi ?

Bruce s'en fichait lui aussi, il avoua que cela le gênait un peu, mais tant qu'eux étaient heureux, il ne voyait pas de raison valable à s'opposer à cette "union". Cela poserait sûrement un problème aux yeux du monde, alors Howard demanda à Fury de lui fournir une nouvelle identité ... De toute façon, qui aurait pu croire au retour d'Howard Stark ? Heureusement que le Shield pouvait créer très facilement des histoires à une personne et que le Directeur n'était pas du genre à vous poser des questions embarrassantes.

Il n'y eut qu'un problème : plus personne ne voulait poser les pieds dans le salon des Avengers, non pas parce qu'ils étaient gênés par ce qui s'était passé dans les lieux, mais parce que l'odeur qu'avait laissé le trio semblait être très puissante, que Thor et Bruce étaient parfaitement capable de la sentir et leurs amants, bien que satisfaits, en avaient assez de devoir le faire aussi souvent dans une seule journée, privés de télé assurait il, privés de sexe s'ils persistaient à fantasmer sur d'autres qu'eux ...

Tony fit remplacer toute la pièce, que ce soit les meubles ou la tapisserie et il fut très heureux en leur présentant les nouveaux lieux où l'écran plat faisait la quasi totalité du mur, ça promettait de belles soirées cinéma entre amis. D'ailleurs, il en ferait une ce soir même ! Il l'avait décidé et s'activait à faire de quoi grignoter, des pop corn et autre ... Avec l'aide de Jarvis, bien sûr.

\- Tu as prévu quoi comme film ? Demanda Howard en entrant dans la pièce.

\- The Ring ! Lâcha le plus jeune d'un ton dramatique. Comme ça, j'aurais une excuse pour me blottir contre toi et Steve ! C'est un film super terrifiant ! Quoi que, j'aurais dû mettre Terminator ... Ca aurait fait flipper Thor ...

\- Bon, alors ne les faisons pas attendre. Sourit l'homme en l'attrapant à l'épaule.

Pour l'embrasser chastement sur le front. Il l'aida ensuite à prendre les pots pour les emmener jusqu'au salon, suivi par Tony qui chantonnait. Le changement d'ambiance fut palpable lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, tout le monde se tourna vers eux et même Natasha eut beaucoup de mal à dissimuler cet étrange sentiment qui les envahissait tous.

\- Qu'est c'qui se passe ? Demanda le Milliardaire en jetant un coup d'oeil à Steve. Quelqu'un est mort ?

Ils s'interrogèrent du regard, intriguant plus encore le brun qui se tourna vers son père. Il semblait avoir compris que cela avait un rapport avec la télévision car il arracha la télécommande de la main de Natasha pour allumer l'écran.

\- Scandale de tous les temps ! Acheva le journaliste d'un air pourtant enjoué.

\- Oui, ce livre est une véritable bombe à l'empire Stark, croyez vous que notre célèbre "Iron Man" connaisse l'existence de ce récit incroyable ?

Sous leurs visages était afficher en gros titre "Le livre révélant les secrets de la famille Stark". Qu'est c'que c'était que ce merdier encore ? Il ne pourrait pas avoir de réponses car déjà, la télé s'éteignait avant que le nom de l'auteur ne puisse être dévoilé et Tony ragea, se précipitant sur son père pour tenter de récupérer la télécommande, mais Steve l'intercepta, le soulevant sans mal du sol et même si le brun se débattit comme un diable, rien n'y fit, le blond le tenait toujours fermement.

C'était à sa famille qu'on s'attaquait ! On avait encore sorti un de ses foutus livres racontant quelques horreurs sur lui et les siens ! Oui, les Stark n'étaient pas tous blancs comme neige et ils avaient fait des erreurs, mais ils avaient également fait de grandes choses alors personne n'avait le droit de dire le moindre mal sur eux !

\- Lâchez moi ! Hurla t'il de rage. Rallume la télé ! Je veux savoir ce que dit ce foutu livre !

\- On va régler ça ! Assura Clint en se levant, le rejoignant. Laisse nous gérer ça ! Le Shield a été crée pour ça, comprendre ce qui se passe et juger le vrai du faux. Laisse nous gérer cette situation !

\- Je veux savoir qui a écrit ça et ce que contient cet ouvrage !

\- Steve, ramène le dans sa chambre. Conseilla Howard.

Il ragea intérieurement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi même son père semblait se liguer contre lui. Heureusement, il savait qu'il pourrait obtenir cette ouvrage en passant par Jarvis, mais cela l'embêtait de voir ses amants se liguer contre lui pour l'empêcher de découvrir la vérité.

***

Fury fut là dans l'heure avec un ouvrage en main, il jeta un regard aux Avengers, leur faisant comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus et cela fit réaliser à Howard que l'affaire était plus grave que prévu. Il demanda à Natasha d'aller chercher Steve et de rester avec Tony pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise, voulant le préserver de cette affaire et lorsqu'il eu le livre en mains, il comprit pourquoi ...

\- Peggy est l'auteur ! Cracha t'il avec une grimace de mécontentement.

\- Oui, et autant te dire que le contenu est assez dévalorisant ! Soupira Fury en s'installant. Ca va être dur de faire cesser les ventes de ce livre ! Cette sale garce a fait le plus gros coup de pub de tous les temps !

\- Et que contient ce torchon ?

Le brun s'assit sur le fauteuil, aux côtés du Directeur.

\- Il explique tout depuis le début, sa vision de la chose, tout du moins ...

Le ton utilisé par son ami inquiéta Howard, il se mordit les lèvres, se détournant pour fixer Steve qui entrait dans la pièce, l'air grave.

\- Elle a rappelé que les armes les plus dangereuses ont été fabriquées par tes mains, comment tu as contribué à tuer des militaires des lignes allemandes avec des armes chimiques et biochimiques ...

\- Mais c'est faux ! Protesta Steve.

Fury lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Elle aurait gardé certains documents parlant de tes recherches pour le prouver ... Et ce n'est que le début : elle explique aussi comment tu lui as volé l'amour de sa vie, Steve Rogers ... Comment tu l'as perverti en le faisant plonger dans tes filets ... Elle prétend que tu le droguais pour le violer et d'autres conneries du genre ... Vous risquez d'avoir affaire à des journalistes, Rogers, je vous conseille de ne plus sortir d'ici !

\- Ce n'est pas si faux que ça ! Ricana sinistrement Howard.

\- Et elle parle beaucoup de Tony ...

Cela refroidit le génie qui eu du mal à se tourner vers son amant, se demandant s'il était prêt à entendre la vérité à ce sujet, mais il sembla prendre ça de façon très calme, voir même avec une indifférence feinte. Son visage restait très tendu, comme s'il était en colère mais qu'il se retenait de dévoiler ses sentiments.

\- Elle a consacré une grande partie de son livre à lui, son fils qui est née d'un viol ... Howard elle ...

\- S'il te plait, tais toi ! Coupa Howard.

C'était un peu trop pour lui, il n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait pu dire à ce sujet, le début ne lui plaisait pas du tout et il craignait déjà d'entendre les détails morbides qu'elle avait pu imaginer à ce sujet.

Steve attrapa l'ouvrage pour le fixer et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, le génie paniqua et voulut le lui retirer, mais le blond lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir quelle horreur elle a pu dire sur toi, je veux savoir ! Lâcha t'il sur un ton menaçant.

\- S'il te plait, je ne veux pas que tu ...

\- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, je connais la vérité.

Il lui caressa la joue, tendrement, son doigt glissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Je veux aussi savoir ce qu'elle dit, mais j'ai peur de ce qu'elle aurait pu écrire ... Je ...

Le blond acquiesça et se tourna vers Fury, il s'était levé.

\- Je vais voir si on ne peut pas trouver un moyen d'arrêter tout ça, mais autant avouer que les journalistes ont contribué à la célébrité de cette merde. Tout le monde veut connaitre en détail ce que cache le linge sale des Stark et là, j'peux vous garantir qu'elle en a sorti de beau !

Cela fit frémir Howard et il récupéra l'ouvrage, l'ouvrant pour le lire avec Steve.

***

Les horreurs s'étaient enchainées les unes après les autres, surtout concernant le malheureux garçon qu'était Tony, qui était né d'un viol mais qu'elle avait aimé malgré tout et qu'on lui avait pourtant arraché après l'avoir menacée. Son combat acharné pour le récupérer et la certitude que son fils était maltraité par les Stark !

Elle s'aidait de la logique même pour expliquer ce raisonnement : comment une femme pourrait elle aimer un enfant qui n'était pas le sien ? Ainsi, Maria était devenue une femme capable d'horreurs sur le petit Tony ! Et les photos même prouvaient que c'était le cas, que les Stark le malmenaient : Howard était constamment hostile à la présence de ce rejeton ...

Peggy alla même plus loin, dévoilant que son fils avait sans doute été abusé par cet homme, après tout, n'était il pas un pervers ? Elle le croyait capable de tout !

Steve lança le livre au loin, dégoûté de voir que son amie ait pu changer à ce point. Fury l'avait prévenu, mais la croire capable de sortir ce genre d'horreurs ? Quoi qu'elle avait fait un enfant à Howard dans son dos, donc peut être n'était ce pas si surprenant que cela ? En tout cas, maintenant il en était sûr : il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner ce genre d'écart ! C'était impardonnable.

Howard attrapa sa veste pour l'enfiler sous le regard intrigué du blond qui se leva.

\- Je sors. Annonça t'il.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ...

\- Personne ne sait que je suis Howard Stark vu que je suis "mort" alors ...

\- Tu es "officiellement" le petit ami de Tony Stark, ils vont aussi t'attendre dehors pour avoir tes impressions ...

Surtout que Peggy faisait remarquer que ce petit ami ressemblait à Howard Stark et que cela prouvait que le père n'avait pas eu de relation "normale" avec le fils pour le pervertir à ce point, heureusement : personne n'avait fait le lien direct avec Howard et ... Lui même. Stupidité qui les arrangeait bien !

\- Je serai prudent, toi, va prendre soin de Tony et ... Laisse le lire ça ... De toute façon, il finira par mettre la main dessus ...

Evidemment, c'était la pure vérité : qui pourrait empêcher le Milliardaire Tony Stark de mettre la main sur cet ouvrage. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps et tout le monde le savait pertinemment. Il se leva en regardant Howard sortir de la pièce, alors il se décida à rejoindre son amant dans sa chambre.

Deux heures plus tard, le livre avait fini quelque part, loin du lit et de Tony qui s'était blotti contre Steve, l'air morose. Le Meneur se demanda si cet homme se souvenait de ce qu'avait été son passé : il arrivait que les enfants cherchent à oublier une partie de leur existence, lui même avait refoulé ses souvenirs douloureux, préférant se concentrer sur son présent et son bonheur avec ceux qu'il aimait.

A plusieurs reprises, il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais ne savait pas comment aborder la chose : "dis Tony, tu penses quoi maintenant de ta mère biologique et de ce qu'elle te fait subir actuellement ? Est ce que tu te souviens seulement d'elle ?" ...

\- Tu es au courant ? Demanda Tony, incertain.

\- Oui. Admit il, gêné. Fury était au courant et m'a prévenu pour toi ... J'espérai que tu ne t'en souviennes plus ...

\- Je me souviens de tout et surtout de la manière qu'elle avait de me traiter ! C'était ma mère, mais elle m'utilisait juste comme un objet de vengeance et rien de plus ! Maria est devenue ma "maman" et ... Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi aimé que dans ses bras ... Cette femme, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais !

Steve resserra sa prise sur l'homme blessé, se faisant un peu plus possessif avec lui, espérant qu'Howard reviendrait rapidement. Il lui caressa les cheveux, cherchant des mots qui le réconforteraient, sauf que c'était plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait : il avait peur de faire un mauvais pas.

\- Comment je vais faire pour étouffer cette affaire ? Soupira t'il contre sa gorge.

C'était une bonne question ... Il faudrait voir avec Howard, trouver une solution pour changer ce livre comme étant la plus belle farce de tous les temps ! Pourvu qu'ils y parviennent !

***

L'argent pouvait tout acheter, même des infirmiers qui ferment les yeux quant aux visites pourtant déconseillées. Howard n'eut aucun mal à rejoindre la chambre de Peggy Carter qui se trouvait dans une maison de retraite fort coûteuse, savoir que c'était Fury qui payait la facture lui donna envie de la débrancher, mais elle n'était pas réellement branchée à une quelconque machine ...

Les rides creusaient son visage qui à une époque avait été pourtant si beau, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, sa peau fripée par le temps, ses cheveux blanchis par les années et son corps s'étant un peu plus ratatiné. Où était elle cette beauté de la guerre qu'avait aimé Capitaine America et que lui même avait aimé une soirée ? Disparu à jamais, sans doute emporté par la haine qu'elle lui portait et cette constatation lui fit réaliser qu'il avait beaucoup de chance de son côté ...

Ses yeux trouvèrent un miroir dans lequel il se fixa, se retrouvant en grande partie dans son reflet et en même temps, pas étonnant que personne ne le reconnaisse : il avait l'air plus jeune que lorsqu'il était entré dans sa cuve, sûrement à cause du "pseudo sérum" qu'il s'était injecté pour survivre à la congélation ? En tout cas, il était loin l'homme qu'il avait laissé ...

\- Vous venez me voir pour savoir si toutes les horreurs que j'ai glissé sur le père de Tony soient vraies ? Demanda la vieille femme d'une voix tremblotante.

\- Vous savez qui je suis ? Demanda t'il avec ironie.

\- Le petite ami de l'Autre ! Cracha t'elle avec dégoût. Il est devenu aussi pervers que ce fils de ...

Une toux grasse l'empêcha de continuer, elle se tordit sur le lit où elle se trouvait, son rythme cardiaque s'affolant légèrement tandis qu'elle cherchait à se calmer, restant allongée sur le lit trop luxueux pour elle.

La chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait était d'un luxe incroyable, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui trahissait qu'il s'agissait d'une maison de "repos" : les appareils électroniques présents autour du lit. Sans doute avait elle certains problèmes de santé ? Ce ne serait qu'un juste retour du karma !

\- Vous vous trompez, très chère. Avoua t'il franchement. Je suis Howard Stark.

Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, le fixant avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent soudainement, un sourire empli de démence apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Howard, revenu des morts ! Grinça t'elle sur un ton hystérique. Je peux savourer ma vengeance ! Alors, qu'en penses tu ? Capitaine America va être détesté par le monde pour sa perversité et mon fils, ma petite création, a pris ton empire ! Tout est à nous !

\- Lui. Nota ironiquement Howard.

Il prit une chaise pour s'assoir à côté du lit, la fixant d'un air indifférent, décidant de ne pas lui dévoiler le fond de ses pensées.

\- Et c'est notre fils ... Donc, il ne fait que perpétrer mon nom, tu ne crois pas ? A moins qu'en réalité, il ne fut pas mon fils ?

\- Aurais tu des doutes maintenant ? Ce serait tellement facile si tu étais encore vivant de vérifier ses origines, hein ? Mais je vais te laisser dans le doute pour laisser ton âme se torturer dans les limbes ! Qu'en dis tu ? En tout cas, tu peux être sûr que c'est mon fils ! Mon enfant possède ton empire !

Empire qu'il s'apprêtait à récupérer avec l'aide de Pepper Potts, elle lui avait proposé quelque chose qui lui permettrait à la fois de se faire une nouvelle identité et de la garder auprès de lui, qu'elle puisse revenir sur le devant de la scène sans trop de difficultés et lorsqu'elle le désirait. Il avait été surpris lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé "ça", même si elle avait paru gênée ...

Howard avait réalisé qu'elle savait ce qui se passait entre lui et Tony ... Et Steve ... Et que pour que cela reste entre "eux", lui proposait comme nouvelle identité celle de son "frère" était une façon de lui dire "ainsi, vous pourrez faire comme vous voudrez".

Howard Potts ... Etrange comme nom et amusant, elle pourrait faire croire que l'entreprise restait dans la famille et qu'étant le petit ami de Stark, personne n'y verrait rien à redire, les deux lui feraient donc confiance pour l'entreprise et, comme elle l'avait dit, cela serait considéré comme des congés pour elle, il n'aurait plus qu'à s'imposer ensuite et Pepper pourrait revenir si on avait besoin d'elle, elle ne perdait rien et avait tout à gagner.

\- Tu veux savoir quelque chose ? Murmura la vieille femme en se penchant sur lui. C'est moi qui vous ai envoyé dans l'au delà toi et ta putain !

Elle se mit à rire de joie tandis qu'Howard se sentait refroidi par cet aveux ... C'était elle qui avait tenté de les tuer ? Comment s'y était elle prise ? Non ! C'était inutile de le savoir, même si elle lui faisait des aveux complets, personne n'enverrait cette folle en prison et un bon avocat userait de ce qu'elle disait dans son livre, prétexterait qu'elle voulait protéger son enfant et une mère de famille dans le jury pour renvoyer l'affaire ...

Il sourit, sachant comment il ferait pour se venger comme il se devait et cela la déstabilisa.

\- Cette nuit là, Tony était très malade et je suis resté avec lui pour veiller sur lui. Admit il. Je ne suis pas mort, Peggy, je suis vivant et bien devant toi ...

Il se leva, posant une main sur le lit et attrapant le visage de la femme, le serrant fortement pour lui faire mal, lui faire comprendre qu'il était bien devant elle à cet instant et elle lâcha un hurlement de panique, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant.

\- Ton fils m'a sauvé la vie ... Et je dois aussi t'avouer que ton fils entretient une relation avec l'homme que tu aimes : Steve Rogers.

\- Non, il est avec un homme comme toi ! Tu l'as perverti, tu l'as ...

\- Il se fait baiser par Capitaine America ! Sourit il cruellement. Je l'ai vu faire ... Lorsque nous étions au cinéma, Steve était si jaloux qu'on sorte si souvent ensemble qu'il lui a fait des attouchements et Tony a aimé ça ...

\- Steve n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose !

\- Tu n'as jamais connu Steve ! Il est bien plus pervers que je ne le suis et je peux te garantir que je le suis ... Pour preuve : Tony est devenu un très bel homme, trop en réalité ... Sais tu que c'est un adorable petit allumeur ? Un vrai petit fils de pute !

Il se lécha la lèvre en se souvenant de la manière qu'il avait de les aguicher lui et le blond, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il disait d'un air innocent des paroles qui lui réchauffait le bas ventre et sa provocation apparente le mettait très souvent dans des situations "embarrassantes" ... Mais il aimait ça ! Devoir subir ses deux amants un peu trop excités ...

\- Je me le suis tapé ! Admit il. Tu n'as pas idée du plaisir que j'ai éprouvé à me le faire ! Et Steve ! Tu devrais voir son visage lorsque TON fils le suce et quand il le pénètre ... J'aime regarder ça ...

\- Tu es un immonde pervers ! Cracha t'elle.

\- Tu es une vieille femme qui n'a jamais pu nous donner suffisamment de plaisir, sauf lorsque nous étions complètement Saouls ! Tu devrais être contente : là où tu échoues, ton fils y parvient à merveille !

Howard se pencha un peu plus sur son oreille.

\- Je vais te laisser là, Peggy, je vais aller rejoindre mes deux amants ... Et je vais prendre TON fils ... Le faire mien et regarder Steve faire pareil ... Nous lui ferons l'amour ... Aucun homme ne t'aura jamais pris comme nous allons nous occuper de lui !

En se relevant, il eut la satisfaction de voir que ses paroles avaient eux un effet dévastateur sur elle, ses yeux sortaient presque de leurs orbites et son rythme cardiaque était plus qu'affolant, elle frôlait la crise cardiaque ... Non, elle était en pleine crise cardiaque ! Pourvu qu'elle survive, il voulait tant continuer et aller plus loin en lui présentant des photos ou même des vidéos de ce qu'ils feront à Tony ...

Howard s'écarta, laissant la place aux infirmiers qui s'activaient autour de la vieille dame, l'un d'eux lui demanda de sortir et il ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Un autre lui jeta un regard interrogateur ...

\- Je lui demandais juste si ça lui ferait quelque chose si je demander Tony Stark en mariage. Dit il, faussement gêné. Elle prétendait être sa mère après tout ...

Et vu l'homophobie dont elle faisait preuve dans son livre, cette réaction semblait "normale". Il sortit de la chambre, de la maison de repos, bien décidé à mettre à exécution ce qu'il lui avait promis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui s'attendais à ça ? Le retour de Peggy sur le devant de la scène ? Je suis sûre que personne ne s'y attendait (ce qui fait parfaitement mon affaire !) et pourtant, il fallait s'y attendre : Peggy es encore vivante dans mon histoire, Steve et Fury l'évoquent rapidement dans le second chapitre et vus la haine qu'elle éprouvait à l'encontre de Howard n'avait pas diminuer.
> 
> Ce qui l'a poussée a agir es bien le retour de Captain America, dans l'histoire, elle n'avait pas de raison de nuire à son fils, mais voir que Steve Rogers étaient vivant lui à donner l'envie de démolir totalement la réputation du héro et surtout de son amant, c'est tellement simple de s'en prendre à un mort qui ne peu répliquer et trouver une manière de blesser cet homme qu'elle convoitait pourtant et qui ne sera jamais à elle. Son fils n'était qu'un instrument de plus pour atteindre cet objectifs ...
> 
> J'avoue cependant une chose : j'aime Peggy Carter, mais il faut bien que de temps en temps, je fasse d'un perso que j'aime une infâme créature ! Je le fais régulièrement alors que j'aime 95% des personnages que je croise ! En fait, pour peu qu'une personne à dut caractère, je l'aime ! Je ne suis même pas difficile ... XD

**Author's Note:**

> Première série que je poste sur ce site et pas la plus simple, comme dit, elle parle d'un sujet qui peu choquer, donc, je continu d'être prudente à ce sujet mais y aura bien de l'inceste, donc ...
> 
> Enfin, je ne savais pas quoi poster en premier sur ce site et je n'avais pas envi de poster une histoire non fini, donc, j'ai décidé de mettre celle ci ...
> 
> Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? =3


End file.
